Żywoty pań swawolnych/16
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ TRZECI O MIŁOŚCI WDÓW Tedy dość iuż uradzać o pannach, słusznie się godzi teraz, abychmy pomówili z kolei o paniach wdowach. Miłość wdowia iest dobra, dogodna y pożyteczna, ile że wdowy zażywaią pełney wolności y bynamniey nie są niewolnicami oćców, matek, krewnych a mężów ani, co więtsza, żadnego tribunału; za czym można do syta świadczyć miłość wdowie y sypiać z nią y nie iest się za to pokaranym iako za panny a niewiasty zamężne; nawet Rzymiani, którzy nam przekazali co nawięcey praw, iakie żywią u nas, nigdy ich nie dawali karać za ten postępek ani na ciele, ani na maiętności, iako to wiem od iednego barzo uczonego w prawie, który mi ku temu przytoczył Papiniana, owego wielgiego prawodawcę. Ten, rozważaiąc kwestyę cudzołóstwa, powieda to: iż spadkobierca nie ma żadney zaczypki ani prawa względem obyczayności wdowy zmarłego, gdyż ieno telko mąż za swego życia mógłby był pozwać za to swoią żenę przed sądy; owo wówczas mógłby spadkobierca przeiąć prawo ścigania iey daley, wszelako nie w inym razie. Iakoż, w rzeczy, nie naydzie się zgoła w całem prawie rzymskiem żadney kary nałożoney wdowie, chyba tey, która ponownie poymie męża w roku swoiey wdowskiey żałoby abo też która, nie wydawszy się ponownie, urodzi dziecię po iedynastym miesiącu, tegoż roku, iako że pirwszy rok iey wdowstwa mnima się być poświęconym czci iey pirwszego łoża. Było też prawo ogłoszone przez Eliogabala, iż wdowa nie ma się wydawać w roku po śmierzci męża, iżby miała swobodę płakania przez cały rok y pilnego myślenia o wzięciu sobie nowego. Co za prawo! Oto mi dobra przyczyna. Co się tycze iey wdowiego wyposażenia, spadkobierca nie może iey odiąć takowego, chociaby nawet wyprawiała ze swoim ciałem wszytkie błazeństwa we świecie; na co ten, od którego to wiem, przytoczył mi piękną racyią; bowiem, gdyby spadkobierca, który nie ma iney myśli niż ku maiętności, miał otwarte wrota, aby obwinić wdowę o to przestępstwo y zbawić ią iey wiana, byłyby tem samem otwarte drzwi dla iego potwarzy; y nie byłoby wdowy, by nawet naycnotliwszey, która by się mogła uchronić od oszczerczych prześladowań onych lubych spadkobierców. Wedle tych wiadomości, iako widzę, białe głowy rzymskie miały dobre czasy y dobrą przyczynę folgowania sobie; y nie trzeba się dziwić, iż iedna za czasu Marka Aurelego, iako to mieści się w iego żywocie, idąc za orszakiem pogrzebnym swoiego męża, pośród nawiętszych krzyków, szlochów, wzdychań, płaczów a lamentacyi, ściskała rękę barzo ciasno temu, który ią podtrzymywał a prowadził, czyniąc tem znak, iż to było ku miłości a małżenstwu, wżdy po upływie roku (gdyż inaczey mogłaby go zaślubić ieno za dispensą, iako takową dispensę otrzymał Pompeiusz, kiedy poiął córkę Cezara, wszelako udzielana była ieno barzo wielgim); takoż po roku ią zaślubił; wey iuż przez ten czas miał z niey zawżdy same smaczne kąski y siła dobył placuszków z iey pieca, iako to powiedaią. Owa pani nie chciała nic stracić, ba zaopatrowała się zawczasu; wżdy dlatego nie uroniła nic, ani ze swoiey maiętności, ani wdowiego wiana. Oto iak wdowy rzymskie były szczęśliwe, iako są ieszcze y nasze wdowy francuskie, które przez to, iż daią radość swemu sercu a swemu wdzięcznemu ciałku, nie tracą nic ze swoich praw, mimo iż tribunały nasze siła takich spraw rozważały; iako wiem iednego możnego a bogatego pana we Francyey, który długo prawował swoią bratową o wiano, obwiniaiąc ią, iż iey życie było cokolwiek wszeteczne, y ieszcze domieszał do tego iakąś iną, ba cięższą zbrodeńkę; wey mimo to wygrała ów proces; y trzeba było onemu dobremu szwagrowi wyposażyć ią uczciwie y dać iey, co się iey należało; tyle ieno, iż odebrano iey opiekę nad synem y córką, zwłaszcza iż się ponownie wydała; na co sędziowie y wieldzy senatorowie tribunału maią wzgląd y nie dozwalaią wdowom, które ponownie się wydaią, opieki nad swemi dziećmi; mimo iż, niedawno temu, wiadome mi są wdowy cale nieledacyiakiego stanu, które poiąwszy męża zabrały swoie córki nieletnie, wbrew swoim szwagrom y inym krewnym; wszelako barzo im w tym była pomocna łaska xiążęcia, który z niemi miał porozumienie. Iako iż nie ma prawa, którego by gładki kuper nie obalił. Wszelako wyrzekam się rozprawiania o tym przedmiocie, ile że iest to nie moia professyia y że, mnimaiąc rzec co dobrego, możebna rzekłbych nic do rzeczy: zdaię się w tym na naszych wielgich prawodawców. Owo, spomiędzy naszych wdów iedne podobaią sobie ieszcze wrócić w małżenstwo y ieszcze raz zmacywać ten bród, iako marynarze, którzy, ocaleni po dwóch, trzech, czterech rozbiciach, powracaią ieszcze na morze, y iako też czynią y niewiasty zamężne, które, będąc w boleściach rodzenia, przysięgaią, przeklinaią się, iż nigdy ku temu nie wrócą, wszelako zaledwie że ieszcze wywód odprawią, a iuż imaią się znowu chwierutać swoie łóżeczka. Iako iedna pani iszpańska, która będąc w boleściach rodzenia kazała sobie zapalić gromnicę Nayświętszey Panny z Monseratu, która znacznie pomaga do rodzenia z przyczyny mocy oney Nayświętszey Panny. Mimo to nie przestała doznawać srogich boleści y przysięgać, iż nigdy k'temu nie powróci. Owo zaledwie zległa, iuż rzekła pokoiowey, która trzymała świcę zapaloną: "Serra esto cabillo de candela para otra vez" - "Schoway ten koniuszek świcy na następny raz." Ine panie nie chcą iuż brać męża; y z tych, które nie chcą tego, wiele iest y było, które, popadłszy we wdowstwo w kwiecie swoiego wieku, poprzestały na tym. Widzieliśmy królową matkę, iak, owdowiawszy w trzydziestym siódmym lub ósmym roku życia, statecznie pozostała iuż wdową; y mimo iż była pani cudna, barzo powabna a godna miłości, nie pomyślała ni o iednym, iżby go zaślubić. Wżdy może mi kto powiedzieć, iż kogóż mogła zaślubić, który by był dorosły do iey wielgości y równy owemu wielgiemu królowi Hendrykowi, iey nieboszczykowi panu a mężowi, y że byłaby straciła rząd królestwa, sto razy więcey warty niżeli sto mężów y którego utrzymanie było wiele lepsze y wiele uciesznieysze! Wszelako nie ma rzeczy, którey by miłość nie dała przepomnieć; owo tym więcey należy chwalić tę panią y chować ią w świątyni chluby a nieśmiertelności, iż się powściągnęła a przezwyciężyła y nie uczyniła iako iedna królowa wdowa, która nie mogąc tego strzymać zaślubiła swoiego marszałka dworu, nazwiskiem pana Rabodansza: co królowi, iey synowi, zdało się barzo nieprzystoynem a dotkliwem; wszelako potem, iż była iego matką, odpuścił iey y darował onemu Rabodanszowi, iż ią zaślubił, z tem iż w dzień przed światem ma iey sługiwać zawżdy iako marszałek dworu, aby nie zbawiać matki iey dużości a maiestatu, zasię w nocy może z nim robić, co zechce, może się nim posługiwać iako swoim sługą abo panem, zdaiąc to na ich diskrecyą a wolą iednego y drugiego; wżdy można mnimać, iż to on nad nią przewodził; bowiem chociayby nawiętsza była, gdy przydzie na to, zawżdy iest uiarzmiona od swoiego zwierzchnika, wedle prawa natury y narodów w tey rzeczy. Wiem tę powieść od nieboszczyka wielgiego kardynała Lotaryngskiego ostatniego, który opowiedał ią w Połasie królowi Franciszkowi Drugiemu, gdy ów promował ośmnastu kawalerów ordyru św. Michała, liczba barzo wielga, nie widziana ani słyszana dotąd; y miedzy inemi był tam pan Rabodansz, barzo szedziwy, którego od dawna nie widziano na dworze, cheba w niektórych naszych dawnych wyprawach woyennych, ile że usunął się nieco po śmierzci pana Lotreka, z żałości a smutku (iako to widzi się nieraz), iż utracił swoiego dobrego pana: był iego kapitanem gwardyey w iego podróży do królestwa Neapolu, gdzie tamten umarł; owo powiedał ieszcze pan kardynał, iż mnimał, że ten pan Rabodansz pochodził z tamtego małżenstwa. Niedawno temu iedna pani francuska zaślubiła swego pazia, ledwie wyzwoliwszy go z paziowstwa, a przedsię dosyć długo wytrwała we swoiem wdowstwie.Zostawmyż teraz owe obyczaie wdowskie, a pomówmy o więtszych y o statecznieyszych. Mieliśmy naszą królowę Francyey, donnę Izabellę Austryacką, zaślubioną nieboszczykowi królowi Karlowi Dziewiątemu, a którą możemy wszędy sławić, iż była iedna z nalepszych, naysłodszych, nayroztropnieyszych y cnotliwszych królowych, iakie panowały od czasu panowania wszytkich królów a królowych, iacy kiedy bądź panowali; mogę to powiedzieć y każdy ze mną, który ią widział abo słyszał w rozmowie, nie czyniąc krzywdy inym y z barzo wielgą prawdą. Była to barzo cudna xiężniczka, z płcią na twarzy tak piękną a subtylną, iakiey nie miała żadna dama na iey dworze, y wieldze lubą. Miała postawę równie barzo nadobną, mimo iż średnicy dużości. Była też barzo roztropna, barzo cnotliwa y dobra y nigdy nie wyrządziła zła ani przykrości nikomu ani kogo obraziła by namnieyszem słowem we świecie: owo też była barzo w nich umiarkowana, mówiąca barzo mało y zawżdy swoiem iszpańskiem. Była barzo nabożna, a wcale nie świętula, nie okazuiąca swoiey nabożności znaki zewnętrznemi y nazbyt skaczącemi w oczy ani zbyt przysadnemi, iako widywałem takowe niektóre oćczenaszki; wżdy nie chybiaiąc zwyczaynym godzinom modlitwy przestrzegaią ich barzo pilnie, nie przyczyniaiąc inych, niezwyczaynych. Wierę, prawda iest, co słyszałem od niektórych iey pań dworskich, iż kiedy nalazła się w łożu sama a niewidoczna, przy dobrze zasłonionych kotarach, przyklękała sobie w koszulce y modliła się ieszcze całą abo pół godziny, biiąc się w piersi a umartwiaiąc się w nabożności. Na czym nierychło się postrzeżono, dopiro kiedy król Karol, iey małżonek, pomarł; bowiem gdy się położyła y wszytkie iey panie dworskie opuściły ią, iedna z tych, które spały w iey kownacie, słysząc ią wzdychaiącą odważyła się zerknąć przez kotarę y uźrzała ią w takiey postawie, modlącą się y proszącą Boga w takowym sposobie, iako czyniła tak co wieczora; tak iż ta dworka, będąca z nią dość poufale, ośmieliła się iey przedstawić iednego dnia, iż ze szkodą czyni dla swego zdrowia. Pogniwała się pani przeciw niey, iż ią odkryła y zaźrzała na nią, chcąc iakoby temu zaprzeczyć, y rozkazała iey nie pisnąć o tym słowa ; dlatego zaniechała tego owego wieczora; wszelako w nocy naprawiała wszytko, mnimaiąc, iż iey niewiasty się nie obaczą; wżdy one widziały ią y postrzegły przez cień od światła iey słoia pełnego wosku, który miała zapalony w alkówce kole łóżka, aby czytać y modlić się do Boga niekiedy na swoiey xiążce, nie tak iak ine xiężniczki a królowe, które stawiaią go na swoiey kredency. Takowy obyczay modlitwy nie był w niczym podobny onemu hipokritek, które, chcąc popisać się przed światem, odprawuią swoie modły a nabożenstwa iakoby publicznie y mamrocząc głośno, iżby ie miano za barziey nabożne a święte. Tak modliła się nasza królowa za duszę króla, swoiego małżonka, którego żałowała wieldze, odprawiaiąc swoie żale a wspominki nie kształtem iakiey niewiasty zrozpaczoney a oszalałey, wydaiąc głośne krzyki, rozdzieraiąc sobie lico, wytarguiąc włosy, ani też udaiąc białą głowę, którey chwalą to, iż płacze, ieno użalaiąc się łagodnie, wylewaiąc swoie cudne a kosztowne łzy tak tkliwie, wzdychaiąc tak słodko a cicho, iż poznać było hnet po niey, iż powściąga się w swoich boleściach, aby nie dawać światu mnimania, iż chce przybierać piękne weźrzenie a wdzięczny pozór, iako to widziałem u wielu białych głów; wszelako mimo to znać było w iey duszy srogie cirpienia. Iakoż strumień wody zatrzymany w biegu gwałtownieyszy iest niźli ten, który ma odpływ swobodny. Ku czemu przypominam sobie, iż przez cały czas choroby króla, iey pana a męża, gdy on leżał w łożu, a ona go nawiedziła, hnet usadzała się wpodle niego, nie blisko wezgłowia, iako to iest obyczay, ieno nieco na stronie y ku iego widoku, gdzie zostawała nie mówiąc zgoła do niego, iako iest obyczay, ani też on do niey, dopóki tam była, ieno rzucała zwrok na niego tak usilnie, nie odwracaiąc go odeń na chwilę, rzekłbyś, iż brała go w serce z oney miłości, iaką miała ku niemu; a potem widać było, iak wylewała łzy tak czułe y taiemne, iż kto by dobrze na to nie baczył, nic by nie uźrzał; osuszała mokre oczęta, przybierała pozór, iż nosem siąka, tak iż litość była patrzeć dla każdego (bowiem widziałem ią podczas) widząc ią tak mocuiącą się, aby nie odsłonić swoiey boleści a miłowania y aby król też się w tym nie obaczył. Oto ćwiczenie nabożne, iakie pełniła przy łożu chorego króla; a potem wstawała y szła prosić Boga za iego zdrowie; bowiem miłowała go y czciła niezmiernie, mimo iż wiedziała, że iest łasy na postrone amory y że miał miłośnice, bądź dla czci swoiey, bądź dla rozkoszy; wżdy ona nigdy dlatego go nie przyięła gorzey ani rzekła mu gorsze słowo, znosząc cirpliwie swoią małą zazdrość y rabunek, iaki na niey czyniono. Była barzo godna y sposobna dla niego: bowiem był to ogień y woda ziednoczone razem; ile że król był nagły, ruchliwy a krewki; ona zasię była chłodna y barzo umiarkowana. Opowiedano mi z dobrey strony, iż po iey owdowieniu naydowały się niektóre z iey pań, co naypoufalszych, które brały się pocieszać ią tym a owym: owo była iedna (iako to wiecie, iż w gromadzie zawżdy się trefi iaka mniey roztropna), która mnimaiąc ią dobrze uraczyć rzekła iey: "Gdybyż to chocia, pani, król nieboszczyk miasto córki był wam ostawił syna, bylibychcie teraz królową matką królewską y wasza dużość tem barziey by się zwiętszyła a umocniła od tego." - "Ha! - odparła tamta - nie przychodźcież do mnie z taką niewczesną mową. Iak gdyby iuż Francyia nie dosyć miała niedoli, abych ia iey przyczyniła ieszcze tego iednego, aby dopełnić ze wszytkim iey upadku: bowiem gdybych miała syna, byłoby tyle swarów, buntów a zamiszek o posięście zarządu a opieki w czas iego dziecięctwa a nieletniości, iż z tego wynikłoby więcey woyen niż kiedy y każdy chciałby stąd mieć a wyciągnąć własną korzyść, obłupiaiąc to ubogie dzicię, iako chciano uczynić nieboszczykowi królowi, memu mężowi, kiedy był mały, gdyby królowa iego matka a iego wierne sługi nie byli się przeciwili temu: ot co by było, gdybych go miała; a ia, nieszczęsna, byłabych przyczyną tego, żem go poczęła, y cirpiała z tego tysiące przeklęctw ludu, którego głos iest iakoby głosem Boga. Oto dlaczego chwalę moiego Boga y z radością przyimuię owoc, iaki mi zesłał, bądź na moię niedolę, bądź na moie dobro."Oto dobroć oney dobrey xiężniczki naprzeciw kraiowi, w który została zesłana. Słyszałem,iż w czas rzezi św. Bartłomieia ona, nie wiedząc ni o czym ani nie przewąchawszy bynamniey tey rzeczy, położyła się spać o zwyczayney porze; owo, kiedy zbudziła się rano, oznaymiono iey o pięknem widowisku, iakie się odgrywa. "Ha! (rzekła na to) żaliż król, móy małżonek, wie o tem?" - "Tak, pani - odrzeczono iey - ówże to sam nakazał czynić!" - "O móy Boże! (wykrzyknęła) możeż to być? y cóż to za rayce były, które mu dały takową doradę? Móy Boże, błagam cię y proszę, iżbyś mu chciał przebaczyć: bowiem, ieśli ty się nie ulituiesz, lękam się, iż ten wielgi grzych snadno może być nie do odpuszczenia." Hnet zażądała swego modlitewnika y zaczęła kaiać się a prosić Boga ze łzami w oczach. Niechże kto zważy (proszę was) dobroć a obyczayność oney królowey, iż nie przychwaliła bynamniey onemu świętu ani igrze, iaką święcono, mimo iż wielgą miała przyczynę życzyć całkowitego wytracenia y pana admirała, y wszytkich z iego wiary, ile że była cale przeciwna i ey własney, którą wielbiła a czciła więcey niż co bądź we świecie; y z drugiey strony iż widziała, ile mącili w państwie króla, iey pana a męża, y także iż cysarz, iey ociec, rzekł iey, gdy odiżdżała z nim, aby przybyć do Francyey: "Moia córko (rzekł iey), iedziesz iako królowa do królestwa nabarziey cudnego, potężnego a wielgiego, iakie iest we świecie, y w tym masz się za barzo szczęśliwą; wszelako barziey szczęśliwą byś była, gdybyś ie nalazła całe w tym stanie y tak kwitnące, iako było niegdy: owo naydziesz ie wieldze rozprószone, rozczłonkowane, podzielone a osłabłe, ile że, ieśli król, twóy małżonek, dzierży iego dobrą część, xiążęta y panowie tamtey wiary dzierżą ze swey strony drugą część." Y iako iey to przyrzekł, tak też to y nalazła. Owoż skoro owdowiała, wiele osób, tak mężczyzn, iak y pań na dworze, z nabarziey ostrowidzących, iakich znałem, żywili mnimanie, iż król za swoim powrotem z Polszczy zaślubi ią, mimo iż była iego bratową; wszelako mogło to się stać za dispensą papy, który wiele może w takiey materyey, a zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o wielgich, z przyczyny dobra publicznego, iakie idzie za tym. Wżdy siła było racyi, aby się to małżenstwo zawarło, których wywiedzenie zostawiam biegleyszym statystom, sam się nad tem nie rozszyrzaiąc. Wszelako miedzy inemi iedna była ta, aby odwdzięczyć wielgą łaskawość, iakiey król doznał od cysarza w swoiem powrocie a wyieździe z Polszczy: bowiem nie ma wątpienia o tym, iż gdyby cysarz chciał był mu uczynić by namnieyszą przeszkodę we świecie, nie mógłby nigdy wyiachać ani przebyć tey drogi, ani też dotrzeć przezpiecznie do Francyey. Polacy chcieliby go zatrzymać, gdyby nie był wyiachał nie żegnaiąc się z niemi: bowiem Niemcy śledzili go ze wszytkich stron, aby go przychwycić (iako się to trefiło onemu dzielnemu królowi Ryszardowi Angielskiemu w powrocie ze Ziemi Świętey, o czym czytamy w dawnych chronikach), y tak samo byliby go zatrzymali iako ieńca y kazali płacić okup abo, możebna, co gorsze: bowiem znacznie mieli z nim na pieńku z przyczyny owego festu św. Bartłomieia, przynamniey xiążęta protestanckie; wżdy on, z woley y bez iney ceremoniey, oddałsię na wiarę cysarza, który go przyiął barzo wdzięcznie a przyiaźnie y z wielgą częścią, przystoynością a poufałością, iakoby byli braćmi, y podeymował go barzo chłubnie; za czym, spędziwszy z nim kilka dni, sam go przeprowadził dzień abo dwa y dozwolił mu barzo pewnego przechodu przez swoie ziemie; tak iż za iego łaską dostał się do Karinthyey, do ziem wenecyańskich, do Wenecyey, potem do swoiego królestwa. Otoć zobowiązanie, iakie król miał względem cysarza, z którego wiele osób, iako powiedałem, wzięło mnimanie, iż król wywiąże się zeń zadzierzgaiąc iszcze ciaśniey one związki. Wszelako wówczas, gdy iachał do Polszczy, uźrzał w Blamoncie, w Lotaryngiey, pannę Wademonciankę, Luizę Lotaryngską, iedną z nabarziey cudnych, zacnych a wybornych xiężniczek krześciiaństwa, na którą obrócił zwrok tak palący, iż hnet zgorzał od tego, y w taki sposób, iż, żywiąc ów ogień przez cały czas podróży, za swoiem powrotem do Lyionu wyprawił pana Guię (iednego z wielgich swoich faworitów, czego, wierę, we wszytkim był godzien) do Lotaryngiey, gdzie ułożył y zawarł małżenstwo miedzy nim a nią, łatwie y bez wielgiey sprzyczki, iak to możecie mnimać, skoroć dla oćca było to szczęście niezrównane, iako y dla córki; temu być teściem króla Francyey; a zaś iego córze być iey królową. Pomówię o niey w inem miescu. Aby powrócić ieszcze do naszey wdzięczney królowey, ta, omierziwszy sobie długszy pobył we Francyey dla wielu racii, a zwłaszcza dlatego iż tam iey nie świadczono ani nie oddawano czci tyle, ile była godna, namyśliła się iachać spędzić resztę swoich pięknych dni przy cysarzu, swoim oćcu, a cysarzowey, swoiey matce. Tam gdy bawiła, trefiło się, iż król katolicki ostał się wdowcem, utraciwszy królowę Annę Austryaczkę, żenę, siestrę cioteczną naszey królowey Elizabety; owóż ten zapragnął ią poiąć y posłał prosić cysarzową, rodzoną siestrę króla katolickiego, aby przedstawił iey pirwsze zaczypki, wszelako nigdy nie chciała o tym słyszeć, ani za pirwszym, ani za drugim, ani za trzecim razem, kiedy cysarzową, iey matka, iey o tem mówiła, wymawiaiąc się chłubnemi popiołami nieboszczyka iey męża, iż nie chciała ich gwałcić powtórnem małżenstwem, a także z przyczyny zbyt bliskiego krewieństwa a powinowactwa, iakie było miedzy nimi, z czego Bóg mógłby się wieldze pogniwać. Przeciw czemu cysarzową a król, iey brat, umyślili przemówić do niey przez iezuitę iednego, barzo uczonego a wymownego, który ią nakłaniał a kazał iey ile tylko mógł, nie przepominaiąc przytoczyć co nieco z onych wielgich ustępów pism świętych y inych mogących przydać się do iego zamiaru; wszelako ona pomieszała go hnet inemi, równie pięknemi a barziey prawdziwemi przytoczeniami, bowiem od czasu swoiego wdowstwa ięła się pilnie do studiowania Pisma bożego; po czym oznaymiła mu swoią niezłomną rezolucyą, która była iey nayświętszą obroną, aby nie zaniedbać swego męża przez drugie małżenstwo, tak iż pan iezuita czas stracił, nic nie zdziaławszy. Pilony listami króla Iszpaniey, powrócił ieszcze, nie zadowalniaiąc się stateczną odpowiedzią oney xiężniczki; za czym ta, nie chcąc tracić iuż czasu na prawowanie się z nim, potraktowała go ostrymi słowy a groźby y ucięła mu zwięźle, iż ieśli się ieszcze waży iey tym kołować głowę, da mu to pożałować, zgoła nawet zagroziła mu, iż da go ochłostać w czeladney. Słyszałem więcey ieszcze, wszelako nie wiem, zali to prawda, iż gdy ieszcze raz trzeci powrócił ku temu, posunęła się daley y dała go skarcić za iego natręctwo. Wszelako nie sądzę tego, bowiem ta pani barzo szacowała ludzi świątobliwego życia, iako ci są. Oto wielga ustawiczność y piękna rezolucya oney cnotliwey królowey, która zaiste aż do swoich ostatnich dni dochowała wiarę czcigodnym kościom króla, swoiego małżonka; które onoruiąc nieustannie żalami a łzami y nie mogąc ich nastarczyć (wierę, źrzódło byłoby wyschło), podupadła z tego y zmarła tak młodo, iż nie mogła mieć ieszcze trzydziestu pięci lat, gdy pomarła; z czego strata była zaiste zbyt nieoszacowana, bowiem byłaby ieszcze służyła za zwierzciadło cnoty przezacnym białym głowam całego krześciiaństwa. Owo zaiste, ieśli okazała miłość do króla, swoiego męża, swoią ustawicznością a strzemięźliwością cnotliwą, a lamenty wytrwałymi, lepiey ią ieszcze obiawiła naprzeciw królowey Nawarry, swoiey szwagierki: bowiem wiedząc o niey, iż pędzi żywot w wielgiey ostateczności nędzy y uszczuplenia w zamku swoim w Owerniey, cale opuszczona od nawiętszey liczby swoich y tych, którym dobre świadczyła, kazała ią odwidzić y ofiarować iey wszytkie swoie dostatki; tak iż oddała iey połowę swey wdowiey pensyi, iaką miała we Francyey, y dzieliła się z nią, iak gdyby to była iey rodzona siestra; powiedano nawet, iż ona wielga królowa byłaby miała wiele do cirpienia bez oney wielgiey szczodrości swey dobrey y nadobney siestry. Owo tyż zawdzięczała iey wiele; y czciła ią, y miłowała tak, iż niełacno iey przyszło przenieść iey śmierzć cirpliwie świeckim sposobem; ba trzy niedziele od tego pozostała w łóżku, podsycaiąc boleść płaczem a ustawnemi łzami y wytrwałemi ięki; y późniey ciągle ieno ią opłakiwała a żałowała iey, przyozdabiaiąc iey pamięć naywdzięcznieyszemi słowy, tak iż nie byłoby trzeba zapożyczać inych, aby ią wysławić y przekazać nieśmiertelności; powiedano mi zgoła o niey, iż złożyła a dala wypisać piękną xięgę tyczącą słowa bożego y drugą z historycy tego, co się działo we Francyey, iak długo w niey bawiła. Nie wiem, zali to prawda, ale upewniano mnie o tem y że widziano te xięgi w rękach królowey Nawarry, iakoby iey ie posłała przed śmierzcią; o których miała wysokie mnimanie y powiedała ie być barzo pięknym utworem. Skoro tak wielgie y boskie orędzie to wyrzekło, trzebaż temu wierzyć. Oto co pokrótce mogę powiedzieć o naszey dobrey królowey Lizbecie, o iey dobroci, iey cnocie, iey ustawiczności a strzemięźliwości y iey źrzetelney miłości przeciw królowi, swoiemu mężu. Słyszałem to od pana Lansaka, który był w Iszpaniey, gdy iey się zmarło, iż cysarzowa mu rzekła: "El mejor de nosotros es muerto." Można by mnimać, iż w takowych uczynkach ta królowa chciała naśladować swoią matkę, swoie cioteczne babki a ciotki: bowiem cysarzowa matka, mimo iż ostała się wdową, y dosyć młodą, y barzo cudną, nigdy nie chciała się iuż wydać y powściągnęła się, y powściąga we swoiem wdowstwie barzo statecznie a strzemięźliwie, opuściwszy Austryią a Niemcy, siedzibę swoiego państwa, po śmierzci cysarza, swoiego małżonka. Udała się do swego brata do Iszpaniey, będąc wezwana od niego a uproszona, iżby przybyła pomagać mu w wielgiem brzemieniu iego spraw, iako y uczyniła; bowiem była to barzo bystra y oświecona xiężniczka. Słyszałem to z ust króla Hendryka Trzeciego, który znał się na ludziach iak nikt w iego królestwie, iż to była, wedle iego osądu, iedna z godnych a roztropnych xiężniczek świata. Kiedy iachała do Iszpaniey, przemierzywszy Niemcy przybyła do Włoch a do Genui, gdzie wsiadła na okręt; że zaś to było w zimie, y w miesiącu grudniu przypadł czas oney morskiey podróży, psota ią przyłapiła w Massyliey, gdzie trzeba iey było spuścić y zaczypić kotwicę. Żadnym sposobem nie chciała wszelako wniść do portu ani dać wniść swoim statkom, z obawy by nie obudzić iakich podeźrzeń a niepokoiu; sama też ledwie ieden dzień wstąpiła do miesta, aby ie obeźrzeć. Pobyt iey tam trwał siedm abo ośm dni, w oczekiwaniu sposobnieyszey aury. Iey naypięknieysze a naygodnieysze ćwiczenie było to, iż, co rano, opuszczaiąc swóy statek (bowiem zwyczaynie nocowała na nim) szła rankiem wysłuchać msze a obrzędy w kościele Świętego Wiktora z barzo gorącem nabożenstwem; potem zaś, gdy iey przynieśli obiad y przyrządzili go w opactwie, pożywała go; zasię po obiedzie zabawiała się rozmową abo ze swemi niewiastami y swoią świtą, abo z panami z Massyliey, którzy iey oddawali wszelką cześć a rewerencyą, winne tak wielgiey xiężniczce, ile że król rozkazał im ią podeymować iak gdyby iego własną osobę, w odwdzięczeniu za dobre przyięcie y gościne, iakiey doznał od niey we Wiedniu. Iakoż zauważyła to dobrze y dlatego rozmawiała z niemi barzo swobodno y okazowała się barzo poufałą, więcey niemiecką modą abo francuską niźli iszpańskim strychem: tak iż oni byli barzo radzi z niey, a zaś ona z nich, iako to umiała barzo dobrze napisać królowi y podziękować mu za to, pisząc mu wręcz, iż byli to naygodnieysi ludzie, iakich trefiło iey się napotkać w iakiem mieście; w czym wymieniła ich z iakich dwadzieścia, tako pana Kasztelana zwanego panem Altywitą, kapitana galerów, dosyć głośnego tem, iż zaślubił piękną Szatonewiankę ze dworu y zabił wielgiego pryora, y sam był przy tym zabity, iako inedy nadziwam się to opowiedzieć. Własna iego żena opowiedała mi to, co tu rzekłem; y rozwodziła się przede mną nad wybornościami tey wielgiey xiężniczki y iako iey pobył w Massyliey zdawał się barzo pięknym, iako się nim zachwycała y gwarzyła o tem sielnie na swoich spacerach, a zaś kiedy wieczór nadszedł, nie omieszkiwała nigdy wrócić spać na swóy statek, aby, skoro piękny czas abo dobry wiatr się obiawi, móc hnet, nie mieszkaiąc, rozwinąć żagle, iako że nie chciała w niczym się stać podeźrzaną. Byłem podczas na dworze, kiedy opowiedano te wiadomości o iey przeieździe królowi, który barzo się był frasował, zali ią dobrze przyięto, tak iak się to iey godziło y iak tego życzył. Ta xiężniczka żywie ieszcze y trwa w swoich pięknych cnociech; y przypomogła się sielnie królowi, swoiemu bratu, iako to słyszałem. Schroniła się późniey na swóy ostatni pobył a pomiszkanie do klasztoru pań zakonnych zwanych descalcadas, bowiem nie noszą trzewików ani pończoch; który zakon ustanowiła xiężniczka Iszpaniey, iey siestra. Owa xiężniczka Iszpaniey była to barzo urodziwa xiężniczka y barzo wspaniałego maiestatu: ba, nie byłaby też inaczey iszpańską xiężniczką; bowiem snadnie piękna postawa a wdzięczne weźrzenie wtóruie zawżdy maiestatowi, a nabarziey w Iszpaniey. Miałem tę cześć ią widzieć y rozmawiać z nią dość poufale wróciwszy do Iszpaniey z Portugaliey. Otóż, kiedy byłem pirwszy raz pokłonić się przed naszą królową Lizbetą Francuską y rozmawiałem z nią (przy czym pytała się mnie o siła nowin z Francyey y Portugaliey), doniesiono królowey, iż pani xiężniczka nadchodzi. Hnet rzecze do mnie: "Nie umykay - mówi - Burdeilu; uźrzysz nie co insze, ieno godną y cudną xięzniczkę; czystą uciechę sprawi ci ią oglądać. Rada będzie cię widzieć y spytać cię o nowiny króla, swego syna, skoroć się go trefiło oglądać." Owo na to hnet iawi się pani xiężniczka, która zdała mi się barzo cudna, wedle moiego smaku, barzo dwornie przybrana, przystroiona na głowie toczkiem mody iszpańskiey, z białey krepy, który iey schodził barzo nisko w szpic ponad nosem, y odziana po wdowiemu, iszpańskim obyczaiem, bowiem zwyczaynie chadzała w iedwabiu. Poglądam na nią a dziwuię się zrazu, y tak uparcie, iż stałem iakoby w zachwyceniu; aż królowa krzyknęła na mnie y rzekła mi, iż pani xiężniczka żąda ode mnie słyszeć nowiny o królu, swoim synie; bowiem słyszałem dobrze, iż iey rzekła, że mówi y rozmawia z dworzaninem króla, swoiego brata, y powracaiącym z Portugaliey. Na to zbliżam się ku niey y całuię iey suknię iszpańskim obyczaiem, za czym przyięła mnie barzo łaskawie a poufale; a potem zaczęła przepytywać nowin o królu, swoim synie, o iego wybryczkach y co by mi się o tem zdało: bowiem podczas mówiono iakoby o chęci traktowania małżenstwa pomiedzy nim a panią Margaretą Francuską, siestrą króla, obecnie królową Nawarry. Opowiedziałem iey o tem co nieco; bowiem mówiłem podczas po iszpańsku równie dobrze abo lepiey iako po francusku. Miedzy inemi swemi pytaniami zadała mi to: czy ten iey syn był urodny y komu był podobien. Rzekłem iey, iż był to ieden z nayurodnieyszych władców krześciiaństwa, iako wierę był taki, y że we wszytkim był iey podobien, tak iż był to prawy obraz iey piękności: na co uśmichnęła się, rada z tego, co iey powiedziałem. Wreszcie kiedy już dość długo z nią nauradzałem, przybyto prosić królowę na wieczerzę, za czym obie siestry się rozłączyły, zaś królowa (która zabawiała się nieco wpodle okna, wszelako przysłuchiwała się nam) rzekła mi wówczas śmieiąc się: "Wielgą radość uczyniliście iey tem, coście iey rzekli o podobieństwie z synem." A potem się mnie spytała, co mi się o tym zdawało y czy nie widziała mi się barzo godną panią y taką, iak mi to przyrzekła; w końcu zasię mi powiedziała: "Mnimam, iż pragnęłaby barzo wydać się za króla, moiego brata, y ia bych iey tego życzyła." Co pamiętałem dobrze, skoro się nalazłem z powrotem na dworze, donieść o tem królowey, matce królewskiey, która była podczas w Arlesie w Prowancyi. Wszelako rzekła mi, iż iest zbyt szedziwa dla niego, że mogłaby mu być matką. Rzekłem iey daley to, co mi powiedano w Iszpaniey y com wiedział z dobrego miesca: iż gdyby nie zaślubiła króla Francyey, była barzo gotowa nie wydać się za nikogo, ba zgoła usunąć się ze wszytkim od świata. Iakoż, w rzeczy, nabiła sobie głowę tak sielnie owem wspaniałem stadłem y tą nadzieią tak piękną, ile że była pani wyniosłego serca, iż mnimała doprowadzić ie do końca ku swoiemu zadowoleniu abo też cale myślała dokonać reszty dni swoich w monastyrze, o którym mówiłem, gdzie iuż kazała budować co dla się, aby się tam schronić. Owo w ten sposób utrzymała się tak długo w owem spodziewaniu a wierze, przestrzegaiąc wciąż barzo obyczaynie swoiego wdowstwa, aż dokąd nie dowiedziała się o małżenstwie króla z iey siestrzenicą; wówczas, straciwszy wszelką nadzieię, rzekła one słowa żałośliwe abo też tym podobne, iako słyszałem: "Aungue la nieta sea por su verano mas moza, y ménos cargada de anos que la tia, la hermosura de la tia, ya en su estio, toda hecha y formada por sus gentiles y fructiferos anos, vale mas que todos los frutos que su edad florecida da esperanza á venir; porque la menor desdicha humana los hará caer y perder, ni mas ni ménos que algunos árboles, los quales, en el verano, por sus lindos y blancos flores nos prometen linda fruta en el estio, y el menor viento que acade los lleva y abate, no quedando que las hojas. Ea! dunque pasase todo con la voluntad de Dios, con el qual desde agora me voy, no con otro, para siempre jamas, me casar" - "Mimo iż siestrzenica młodsza iest w swoiey krasie y mniey obciążona laty niżeli ciotka, piękność ciotki będącey iuż w swoiem lecie, cale ukształtowana a wykończona iey wdzięcznemi laty, bogatymi w owoce, więcey iest warta niż wszytkie te owoce, które wiek tamtey, teraz kwitnący, przyrzeka na przyszłość; bowiem namnieysza przygoda ludzka może ie zniweczyć y sprawi, iż opadną a zmarnieią, ni mniey ni więcey iako widzimy u niektórych drzew na wiesnę, które przez swoie piękne y białe kwiaty obiecuią nam piękne a smaczne owoce w lecie, ku czemu niech ieno leda złośliwy wiater powieie, iuż ie uniesie a postrąca, a zniweczy y zostanie ieno samo listowie. Niechay więc wszytko się dzieie wedle woli Boga, z którym ieno pragnę się zaślubić na wiek wieka, wey nie z kim inym." Iako to rzekła, tak uczyniła y wiedła tak zacny a święty żywot, cale odstrychnięta od świata, iż zostawiła białym głowam, tak wielgim, iak pomnieyszym, piękny przykład dla naśladowania. Mogliby się naleźć niektórzy, którzy by rzekli: "Boguż chwała, iż nie dane iey było zaślubić króla Karla! bowiem gdyby się to stać mogło, byłaby odrzuciła precz daleko twarde kondycye wdowstwa, a podięła one słodsze, małżenstwa." Można to podeźrzewać; wszelako można też mnimać z iney strony, iż ona sroga chuć, iaką iawiła światu ku zaślubieniu owego wielgiego króla, była to barwa a pozór iawny y wyniosły, wedle mody iszpańskiey, aby okazać swoie wspaniałe serce w tym, iż nie chciała się zgoła uniżyć y że, widząc swoią siestrę cysarzową, a sama nie mogąc nią być, a chcąc się iey przyrównać, życzyła być królową królestwa Francyey, które warte iest, wierę, cysarstwa abo więcey, y że przynamniey, skoro nie mogła tego osięgnąć w skutku, dążyła ku temu bogday dla tem więtszey pochoci swoiey ambicyey, iako to o niey słyszałem. Aby skończyć z tem, powiem, iż, wedle mego smaku, była to iedna z naywybornieyszych xiężniczek zagranicznych, takie kiedy widziałem, chociaby można iey przyganić owo odstrychnięcie się od świata, spełnione radniey z żalu niźli z wielgiey dewocyey; wszelako, tak czy owak, dopełniła tego y iey żywot zacny a święty ukazał w niey iakąś cale doskonałą świętobliwość. Ciotka iey, królowa Maryia Węgierska, uczyniła toż samo, wszelako w wieku barzo nikłym, tak aby się odsunąć od świata, ile aby dopomóc cysarzowi, swoiemu bratu, ku więtszey chwale Boga. Owa królowa owdowiała w barzo wczesnym wieku, straciwszy króla Loisa, swego męża, który młodo barzo zginął w bitwie wydaney Turkom, nie tyle dla słuszności, ile dla namowy y upartości iednego kardynała, który nad nim sielnie przewodził, przedkładaiąc mu, iż nie trzeba wątpić o potędze Boga ani o dobrey sprawie; że gdyby nawet miał, iak to się mówi, iedno dziesięć tysięcy Węgrów, będących tak dobrymi krześciianami y walczącymi za sprawę bożą, pogromiłby sto tysięcy Turków; y popychał go y nakłaniał tak, aż tamten przegrał bitwę; y chcąc się cofać wpadł w bagnisko, gdzie się zadławił. Toż samo przygodziło się ostatniemu królowi Portugaliey Sebastyanowi, który zginął nędznie, gdy ze zbyt słabą siłą ważył się wydać bitwę przeciw Maurom, trzy razy mocnieyszym od niego, a to na namowy, kazania y przypirania niektórych jezuitów, którzy mu stawiali przed oczy potęgę boską, iże samem swoiem spoyrzeniem może spieronować cały świat, zwłaszcza gdyby się porwał przeciw niemu, która, wierę, maxima iest barzo prawdziwa; wszelako nie trzeba go kusić ani nadużywać iego wielgości, bowiem ma on swoie sekrety, których my nie znamy. Niektórzy mówili, iż one iezuity czyniły to y mówiły w dobrey intencyey, iako można temu wierzyć, ini, iż byli umocowani a skorumpowani przez króla Iszpaniey, aby tak wydać na zgubę onego młodego a walecznego króla, cale pełnego ognia, iżby Iszpan mógł snadniey zagarnąć to, co zagarnął późniey. Tyle iest pewne, iż te dwa błędy stały się przez ludzi, którzy chcą mieszać się do woyny, a nie znaią tego rzemięsła. Dlatego to owo wielgie xiążę pan Giz, gdy go srodze oszukano w czas iego wyprawy do Włoch, powiedał często: "Miłuię sielnie Kościół boży, wszelako nigdy nie dobędę oręża na słowo y wiarę klechy"; chcąc przez to oznaczyć papiża Karafę, zwanego Pawłem Czwartym, który nie dotrzymał mu tego, co przyrzekł wielgimi a uroczystymi słowy, abo też pana kardynała, swoiego brata, który poiachał tam zasięgnąć ięzyka y wymacać bród aż do Rzymu, a potem cale letko popchnął swoiego brata ku temu. Można mnimać, iż ów pan Giz rozumiał w tym y iednego, y drugiego, ile że, gdy ów pan często powtarzał te słowa w obliczu pana kardynała, tamten, mnimaiąc, iż to był kamyk rzucony do iego ogródka, wścikał się o to y barzo ciężko hamował gniw. Wtrąciłem tu ona digressią, bowiem przedmiot nastręczył się barzo k'rzeczy. Owo, aby wrócić do naszey królowey Maryi, po takowem nieszczęściu króla, swoiego małżonka, została się wdową barzo młodą y wieldze cudną, iako słyszałem od mnogich osób, które ią widziały, y wedle wizerunków, na które pozierałem, przedstawiaiących ią za taką y nie daiących iey żadney rzeczy szpatney y do zganienia, iedno chyba usta wielgie, naprzód podane modą austryiacką, co nie pochodzi wszelako od domu austriackiego, ieno burgundzkiego, iako to słyszałem o tym powieść od iedney paniey na dworze z onego czasu: iż raz królowa Elionora, przeieżdżaiąc przez Dyżon y iadąc w pobożney pielgrzymce do monastyru tamecznych kartuzów y aby odwidzić czcigodne grobowce swoich przodków, diuków Burgundyey, nabrała chuci, aby ie dać otworzyć, iako mnodzy królowie uczynili to z grobem iey przodków. Uźrzała niektóre tak dobrze zachowane y nie uszkodzone, iż poznała różne formy, a miedzy inemi usta w ich twarzach. Aż hnet zakrzyknęła: "Ha! mnimalam, iż wzięliśmy nasze usta po domu austryiackim, przedsię, z tego, co widzę, mamy ie po Maryiey Burgundzkiey,naszey przodkini, y inych diukach Burgundyey, naszych przodkach. Gdy uźrzę kiedy cysarza, moiego brata, powiem mu to; a y tak mu to przekażę." Owa pani, będąca podczas przy tym obecna, mówiła mi, iż to słyszała; y rzekła, iż owa królowa mówiła to iakoby nayduiąc w tym ukontentowanie, iakoż y słusznie: bowiem dom burgundzki wart był, wierę, domu austryiackiego, skoro wywodził się ze krwie Francyey, od Filipa Śmiałego, y że stąd poszły dlań mnogie bogactwa, wielgie szlachectwo y wspaniałe męstwo; bowiem mnimam, iż nie było nigdy cztyrech więtszych władców, następuiących ieden po drugim, iako byli owi czterey diukowie Burgundyey. Może mi ktoś przyganić, iż często odchodzę od przedmiotu; wszelako łacno mi to można wybaczyć, bowiem nie iestem bynamniey dobrze ćwiczony w sztuce pisania. Tedy nasza królowa Maryia Węgierska była pani barzo cudna y powabna, y barzo luba, mimo iż zdała się trochę mężczyźńskiego weźrzenia; wżdy nie była przez to leniwsza ku miłości ani ku woynie, którą wzięła za swoie pryncypalne zatrudnienie. Cysarz, iey brat, znaiąc ią być barzo sposobną do tego y barzo ćwiczoną, posłał po nią y zaprosił do się, aby iey oddać szarżą, iaką miała iey ciotka Margareta z Flandryey, barzo roztropna xiężniczka y która wła- dała we swoich Nyderlandach łagodnością, iako tamta surowością; toteż, póki żywa była, król Franciszek nie obrócił ani raz swoiey broni a woyska ku tym stronom, mimo iż król Angliey do tego go nakłaniał; powiedaiąc, iż nie chciał wyrządzać zmartwienia oney godney xiężniczce, która się okazała tak dobrą przeciw Francyey y była tak stateczna a cnotliwa, wey przy tym nieszczęśliwa, barziey niż iey cnoty zasługiwały na to, w małżenstwach, z których pirwsze było z królem Karłem Ósmym; ten ią odesłał barzo młodą do domu a do iey oćca; drugie z synem króla haraigońskiego zwanym Iehanem, z którego miała dzicię pogrobowe, zmarłe hnet po swoiem urodzeniu, trzecie z pięknym diukiem Filibertem Sabaudzkim, z którego nie miała żadnego potomstwa i dlatego nosiła to za swoie godło: "Fortune infortune, fors une." Spoczywa ze swoim mężem w onym pięknym klasztorze breyskim, barzo wspaniałym, wpodle miesta Burgu w Bressyey, które widziałem. Ona tedy królowa Węgrów przypomagała sielnie cysarzowi, bowiem był sam. Miał ci, prawda, Ferdynanda, króla rzymiańskiego, swoiego brata; wszelako dość on miał roboty stawiać czoło onemu wielgiemu sułtanowi Solimanowi. Cysarz miał także na karku sprawy Włoch, które stały podczas iakoby we wielgim pożarze; w Niemczech nie było lepiey z przyczyny sułtana tureckiego ani na Węgrzech, ani w Iszpaniey (gdy się zbuntowała pod panem Szyfrem), ani w Indyach, w Nyderlandach, w Barbaryey, we Francyey, która była nawiętszym ciężarem ze wszytkich; prosto mówiąc, tak się darzyło iakoby w całey połowie świata. Uczynił tę siestrę, którą miłował nad ine, generalną namiestniczką wszytkich swoich Nyderlandów, gdzie przez czas dwudziestu dwu lub dwudziestu trzech lat służyła mu dobrze, tak iż nie wiem, co byłby począł bez niey. Toteż zawierzał się iey we wszytkich sprawach swoiego rządu; tak iż sam cysarz, bawiąc we Flandryey, zdawał się cale na nią w sprawach onych kraiów; y rada zbierała się pod iey głową y u niey, wżdy barzo często cysarz był na niey y szedł na nią, iako to słyszałem. To prawda, iż ona, będąc barzo roztropna, iemu we wszytkim szła na rękę y donosiła mu wszytko, co się działo na radzie, gdy go nie było, co czyniło mu wiele radości. Wiedła tam piękne woyny abo przez swoie hetmany, abo sama na czele, zawżdy na koniu, iakoby wspaniała amazonka. Ona to pirwsza zażegła wielgie ognie w naszey Francyey y wielgimi też poniszczyła nasze piękne pałace y zamki, iako ów folembryński, piękną y powabną siedzibę, którą królowie nasi kazali pobudować na uciechy a igry myśliwskie; o co król powziął taki gniw a urazę, iż po nieiakim czasie odpłacił iey pięknem za nadobne y pomścił się na iey pięknym pałacu beńskim, który sądzono być cudem świata, zawstydzaiącym, ieśli trzeba tak powiedzieć, wszytkie ine piękne budowle, ba nawet, iako słyszałem od tych, co go widzieli w całey wspaniałości, wierę, owe siedm cudów świata, tak wysławianych w starożytności. Podeymowała tam cysarza Karla wraz z całym iego dworem, kiedy iego syn król Filip przybył z Iszpaniey do Flandryey, aby go uźrzeć; ku czemu naczyniono wszelakich festynów w takowey wyborności a doskonałości, iż od tego czasu nie mówiono o czym inym ieno o tych las fiestas de Bains, iako powiedali Iszpanie. Toteż przypominam sobie, w czas podróży do Baiony, że wszytkie nawiętsze wspaniałości, iakie się tam odprawowały, wszytkie biegania do pirzścieni, turnieie, maszkary, uczty nie były niczem naprzeciw las fiestas de Bains: tak powiedali starzy dworacy iszpańscy, którzy ie widzieli, iako to mogłem był przeznać w iedney xiędze, umyślnie o tym po iszpańsku spisaney. I mogę to potwirdzić, iż nigdy nic nie dokonano ani oglądano pięknieyszego, bez urazy dla onych starożytnych wspaniałości rzymiańskich z ich igrami, za wyięciem walk gladyatorów y dzikich źwirząt; wszelako to pominąwszy one festy beńskie były cudnieysze, uciesznieysze, barziey rozmaite y powszechne. Opisałbych tu ie chętnie, tak iak ie zaczyrpnąłem w oney xiędze iszpańskiey y dowiedziałem od niektórych podczas tam obecnych, zwłaszcza pani Fontenowey zwaney Torsią, będącey wówczas panną dworską przy królowey Lionorze; wżdy mógłby mi ktoś zadać zbytnie gadulstwo a odbieżanie od materyey . Za czym na iny raz zachowam ten kąsek, bowiem rzecz iast barzo tego warta. Owo pomiedzy nawiętszemi wspaniałościami uważam te oto: kazała uczynić wielgą fortycę z cegły, którą oblegało, broniło, na odsiecz iey bieżało sześć tysięcy pieszych żołnirzy ze starey wiary; dawano przy tym ognia z trzydziestu sztuk harmaty, tak w bateryach, iako też y dla obrony, z wszytkiemi ceremoniami a obyczaymi rzetelney woyny; y trwało to obleganie przez półczwarta dnia, tak iż nic równie pięknego nie widziano; bowiem przypuszczano tam szturmy, odsiecz to nacierała, to znów była odparta, tak iazda, iak y piechota, wiedziona przez xiążę Piemontu; wreszcie oddano fortycę z układów, na wpół pod łagodnemi, na wpół pod srogiemi kondycyiami, y z współczuciem dla żołnirzy, którzy się poddali y opuszczali plac prowadzeni pod strażą, prosto, nic nie przepomniano z prawdziwey woyny; w czym cysarz nalazł sobie szczególną uciechę. Można być pewnym, iż królowa chciała w tym wystąpić wspaniale, rada była bowiem okazać bratu swemu, iż wszytko, co miała z niego, abo z iego kraiów, pensyów, dobroczyństw abo ze swoich zdobyczy, wszytko było obrócone ku iego chwale a radości. Iakoż ów cysarz wieldze sobie w tym podobał y chwalił ią za to; y szacował wysoko ten zbytek, a zwłaszcza ten, który nalazł w swoiey kownacie; bowiem był tam dywan tkany, cały ze złota, śrybła a iedwabiu, gdzie były przedstawione a wyobrażone w naturalnym wzroście iego piękne zdobycze, wspaniałe przedsięwzięcia woyenne y bitwy, iakie wydał y wygrał, nie przepomniawszy zwłaszcza ucieczki Solimana pod Wiedniem y poymania króla Franciszka. Prosto rzkąc, nie było tam nic, co by nie było wyborne a wspaniałe. Tedy ów biedny pałac zbył się potem swoiego blasku, bowiem został całkowicie złupiony, wygolony a obrócony w perzynę. Słyszałem, iż iego pani, gdy dowiedziała się o tey ruinie, popadła w takową rozpacz, gniw a wściekłość, iż długo nie mogła się nizacz uspokoić; kiedy przeieżdżano tamtędy następnego dnia, chciała użrzeć tę ruinę; y patrząc na nią barzo żałośnie, ze łzą w oku, poprzysięgła, iż cała Francyia pożaluie tego y że ucirpi od iey pożogi, y że nie będzie spokoyna poty, póki ona cudna Fontanełba (którą tak wysoce ceniono) nie będzie zrównana z ziemią, iżby nie został z niey kamień na kamieniu. Iakoż w rzeczy wyrzygała sielnie oną wściekłość na biedną Pikardyią, która poczuła statecznie ią y iey pożogi; y mnimam, iż gdyby rozeym nie był nastąpił, pomsta iey byłaby wielga: bowiem miała serce pyszne a twarde y niełacne do zmiękczenia; wżdy miano ią, tak po iey strome, iako y po naszey, za nieco nazbyt okrutną; wey taka iest przyroda białych głów, a zwłaszcza wielgich, które są barzo skore do pomsty, gdy się poczuią obrażone. Cysarz (powiedały tak) miłował ią za to ieszcze barziey. Słyszałem, iż kiedy w Bruxeli złożył koronę y zbył się władzy, w wielgiey sali, gdzie zwołał zebranie generalne swoich stanów, y gdy przemówił, y powiedział wszytko, co chciał, y zgromadzeniu, y swemu synowi, y podziękował pokornie królowey Maryey, swoiey siestrze, która siedziała tuż przy cysarzu, swoim bracie, ona podniesła się ze swego siedzenia y złożywszy przed bratem wielgi pokłon, pełen wielgiego a uroczystego maiestatu y pewney gracyey, obracaiąc głos do ludu, rzekła tak: "Panowie, od dwudziestu trzech lat, odkąd podobało się cysarzowi, memu bratu, dać mi szarżę y panowanie nad wszytkimi iego Nyderlandami, wszytko to, co mi Bóg, przyroda a fortuna dały śrzodków y łaski, użyłam a obróciłam na to, aby się wywiązać z tego nalepiey, iako mi było możebne. Wszelako, ieżeli w iakiey rzeczy pobłądziłam, można mi wybaczyć, zważaiąc, iż nic nie przepomniałam moiego ani też oszczędziłam, co by się należało. Ba ieśli w czym chybiłam, proszę was, abychcie mi przebaczyli, ą zaś ieżeli który z was nie chce tego uczynić y nierad iest ze mnie, o to namnieysza dla mię troska, skoro cysarz, móy brat, się tym zadowala, któremu podobać się było zawżdy moie nawiętsze pragnienie a wola." Tak rzekłszy a ponowiwszy wielgi ukłon przed cysarzem, usiadła znowu na swoiem miescu. Słyszałem, iż te słowa uważano nieco za nazbyt harde a sierdzite, zwłaszcza iż było to przy składaniu iey szarży y żegnaiąc się z ludem, który powinna była ostawić w dobrem wspomnieniu y w wielgiey żałości dla iey odiazdu. Wszelako cóż się o to troszczyła, skoro nie miała inego żądania iako podobać się a wygodzić swoiemu bratu, a zaś od tego czasu nie mieć iuż sprawy ze światem y dotrzymać kompaniey swoiemu bratu w iego zamknięciu a modłach? Słyszałem tę opowieść od iednego szlachcica przynależnego moiemu bratu, będącego podczas w Bruxeli, dokąd się udał traktować o okup owego moiego brata, którego poymano pod Hedynem y trzymano ieńcem przez pięć lat w Ile we Flandryey. Ten-ci to szlachcic widział to całe zgromadzenie y cały żałobny obrządek cysarza; y rzekł mi, iż wielu było nieco zmierżonych taiemnie temi tak hardemi słowy królowey, wszelako nic nie śmieli odzywać się ani okazać tego, bowiem widzieli dobrze, iż mieli sprawę z tęgą władczynią, która, gdyby ią kto był pogniwał, ieszcze przed odiazdem byłaby mu dała za swoie. Oto więc tak zbyła się wszytkiego, aby towarzyszyć swemu bratu do Iszpaniey; iakoż nie opuściła go nigdy, ona y królowa Elionora, iey siestra, aż do grobu; y wszytko troie przeżyli się ledwie o rok iedno drugie. Cysarz poszedł przodem, królowa Francyey potem, iako barziey wiekowa, zasię królowa Węgrów po swoich dwóch braciach y siestrze, barzo poczciwie strawiwszy swoie wdowieństwo. W rzeczy królowa Węgrów dłużey była wdową niż iey siestra, nie wydaiąc się ponownie; zasię iey siestra wydała się dwa razy, tylko aby zostać królową Francyey, co był łakomy kąsek, ilko na prośby a namowy cysarza, iżby posłużyła za pieczęć barzo stateczną dla upewnienia pokoiu y zupełnego przezpieczeństwa powszechnego; owo materyia tey pieczęci nie strzymała długo; bowiem woyna wybuchła hnet potem, barziey okrutna niż kiedy: wżdy biedna xiężniczka nic temu nie była krzywa, bowiem przyczyniała się wszytkim, czym mogła; a mimo to król, iey mąż, nie obchodził się z nią lepiey, bowiem barzo przeklinał ten związek, iako to słyszałem. Po odieździe królowey Węgrów nie ostała się żadna wielga xiężniczka przy królu Filipie (który obiął świeżo władztwo swoich kraiów), iedno pani diuszesa Lotaryngiey Krystyna Duńska, iego cioteczna siostra, odtąd nazywana Iey Wysokością, która dotrzymywała mu zawżdy kompaniey, dopóki tam bawił, y barzo wysoko dzierżyła zawżdy iego dwór; bowiem wszelki dwór króla, xiążęcia, cysarza czy monarchy, chociayby był y nawiętszy, niewiele iest wart, ieśli mu nie towarzyszy abo go nie zaleca dwór królowey, cysarzowey abo iakiey wielgiey xiężniczki, z wielgą mnogością niewiast a panien, iako się sam w tym dobrze obaczyłem y słyszałem to twirdzenie od nawiętszych. Owa monarchini, wedle moiego smaku, była iedną z nabarziey cudnych xiężniczek y naydoskonalszych, iakie widziałem. Z twarzy była barzo cudna y barzo powabna, postawy piękney a wyniosłey, wymowy barzo wspaniałey, a zwłaszcza odziewała się barzo dwornie; tak iż za swego czasu służyła naszym paniom francuskim, iako y swoim za wzór y przykład przystroienia się, który nazywano modą lotaryngską, co do głowy, co do utrefienia y zasłony, co barzo przypadło do twarzy paniom naszego dworu; y rade odziwały się tak, zwłaszcza w wielgie święta abo uroczystości, aby lepiey się przystroić a pokazać, a wszytko modą lotaryngską, za wzorem Iey Wysokości. Miała zwłaszcza ręce z naypięknieyszych, iakie można było widzieć; owo też słyszałem, iak królowa matka wieldze ie chwaliła y przyrównywała swoim. Dzierżyła się barzo dobrze na koniu y z wielgą gracyą y zawżdy iachała ze strzemieniem przy łęku, którego to sposobu nauczyła się od swoiey ciotki Maryey, y słyszałem; iż królowa matka nauczyła się go od niey, bowiem wprzódzi ieździła z deszczułką, co, wierę, nie wydawało gracyey ani pięknego ruchu iako owe strzemionko. Chciała w tym barzo naśladować królowę, swoią ciotkę, y dosiadała zawżdy ieno pięknych koni iszpańskich, tureckich, barbaryiskich y barzo kształtownych dzianetów, które chodziły barzo czysto kłusa; widziałem w iey stayni takich z tuzin barzo cudnych, tak iż trudno by było powiedzieć, który cudnieyszy od drugiego. Owa ciotka miłowała ią wieldze y barzo ią naydowała wedle swego smaku, tak dla ćwiczeń, które rada widziała, y myśliwskich, y inych, iako dla tego iż rozpoznawała w niey własne swoie cnoty. Iakoż będąc zamężną często nawidzała ią we Flandryey, iako słyszałem to od pani Fontanowey; a kiedy owdowiała, a zwłaszcza kiedy iey odięto iey syna, opuściła Lotaryngię z gniwu; bowiem była pani barzo wyniosłego serca. Poiachała zamieszkać ze swoim wuiem cysarzem y królowemi, swemi ciotkami, które przyięły ią barze rade. Zniesła z wielgą niecierpliwością stratę y nieobecność swego pana syna, mimo iż król Hendryk przedłożył iey wszytkie wymówki we świecie y przedstawiał iey, iż chce go wziąć za własnego syna. Wszelako nie mogąc się uspokoić y widząc, iż mu dano za ochmistrza poczciwinę pana Brusia, a odięto tego, którego miał, pana Monbardona, barzo roztropnego y godnego szlachcica, którego cysarz mu dał, znaiąc od dawna iego cnoty, bowiem widział go w służbie pana Burbona (był zbiegiem francuskim), owa xiężniczka nie bacząc na nic, widząc, iż wszytko iest stracone, przybyła iednego dnia w Wielgi Czwartek nawiedzić króla Hendryka w wielgiey galeryey w Nansie, gdzie był cały iego dwór, y z gracyą barzo zadufaną w sobie, z oną wielgą wspaniałością, która czyniła ią ieszcze cudnieyszą, przybyła cale nie olśniona ani uniżaiąc się bynamniey ze swoiey wielgości, wierę, składaiąc przed nim niski pokłon; y błagaiąc przedstawiła mu ze łzami w oczach, które czyniły ią ieszcze cudnieyszą a powabnieyszą, krzywdę, iaką iey uczynił odeymuiąc iey syna, rzecz tak drogą, iż równey iey nie miała we świecie, y że nie zasługiwała zgoła na tak srogie obeście zważywszy wysoki ród, z którego się więdła, y także iż, iak mnimała, nic nie uczyniła przeciw swoiey powinności. A to przemówienie wypowiedziała tak przystoynie a wdzięcznie y z tak mądremi raciami, a tak słodką żałością, iż król, który z przyrodzenia zawżdy był barzo dworny dla dam, powziął barzo wielgie współczucie, y nie tylko sam, ale y wszytcy xiążęta, y wieldzy, y mali, którzy byli obecni przy tym widoku. Król, który był naypowolnieyszym dla dam ze wszytkich królów władnących kiedy we Francyey, odpowiedział iey barzo przystoynie, nie iakiemś wielgiem napiętrzeniem słów ani też pod postacią długiey arangi, iaką przedstawia Paradyn w swoich Dziełach Francyey; bowiem sam z się y z natury swoiey nie był tak rozlewny ani obfity w słowach a przemówieniach, ani też wielgim wymowcą. Owo też nie potrzeba ani nie przystoi, aby król udawał w swoim mówieniu iakiego philosopha ani wielgiego oratora; y nabarziey krótkie słowa y zwięzłe pytania a odpowiedzi lepsze mu są a przystoynieysze, iako to słyszałem od wielgich osobistości,iak pana Pibraka, którego osąd w tey rzeczy był dobry, dla wielgiey uczoności, iaką miał w sobie. Toteż ktokolwiek będzie czytał ową przemowę Paradyna, wygłoszoną w tym miescu abo podaną za wygłoszoną przez króla Hendryka, niechay nic temu nie wierzy; y, iako słyszałem od wielu znacznych osób przy tym obecnych, nie rozszyrzył się on zgoła tyle w swoiey odpowiedzi ani w swoiey przemowie, iako tamten powieda. Prawda iest, wierę, iż pocieszył ią barzo uczciwie y przystoynie w iey wrzkomey rozpaczy; rzekąc, iż nie miała żadney przyczyny sobie krzywdować, skoro dla utwirdzenia państwa, a nie dla szczególney nieprzyiaźniey pragnął mieć iey syna przy sobie y chować go ze swoim pierworodnym, iżby dzielił z nim stół y spólny sposób życia, y spoine losy, y .skoro pochodził z francuskiego rodu, y sam był Francuzem, nie mógł być lepiey chowany iako na dworze Francyey y miedzy Francuzami, gdzie miał tyle krewnych y przyiaciół; zwłaszcza nie przepomniał iey powiedzieć, iż dom lotaryngski był domowi Francyey zobowiązany barziey niż iakiemu bądź w krześciiaństwie, wspominaiąc iey sprawę diuka Lotaryngiey przeciw diukowi Karolowi Burgundzkiemu, zabitemu pod Nansem: w czym była rzecz nieomylna do wierzenia, iż bez Francyey byłby zniweczył y diuka Lotaryngiey, y iego xięstwo y uczynił go naynędznieyszem xiążęciem we świecie. Z tego zatem iawiło się, komu dom Lotaryngiey był więcey powinny: czy domowi Francyey, czy Burgundyey; w czym czynił iey mały przytyk, iż powątpiewał o niey, która była z tamtymi spokrewniona y przechylała się w tamtą stronę, y mogła także przechylić swego syna y w tym go żywić; owo dlatego chciał się go zapewnić. Przytoczył iey również zobowiązanie, iakie ci z, owego domu Lotaryngiey mieli dla Francuzów, iż doznali od nich tak skuteczney pomocy czasu wypraw krzyżowych y zdobywania lerozolimy, królestwa Neapolu y Sycyliey. Przytoczył również, iako iego natura ani ambicyia nie zmierzała zgoła do niweczenia ani strącania xiążąt, wżdy do wspirania ich we wszytkim, gdy popadną w niedolę, iako to uczynił oney małey królowey Szkocyey, bliskiey krewney tego syna, xiążęciu Parmy y Niemcom tak uciśnionym, iż gotowe były cale upaść bez iego pomocy; owo, dla tey samey dobroci a wspaniałomyślności chciał mieć w swoiey opiece owo młode xiążę lotaryngskie, aby ie wznieść wyższey ieszcze, iako było, y uczynić ie swoim synem, daiąc mu iedną ze swoich córek, przeto nie powinna się tym zasmucać. Wszelako wszytkie te piękne słowa y piękne racyie nie mogły iey niiak pocieszyć ani też dać iey znosić cirpliwie swoie utrapienie. Przeto złożywszy ukłon, ciągle wylewaiąc siła łez kosztownych, odeszła do swoiey kownaty, dokąd król poszedł odprowadzić ią aż do drzwi y nazaiutrz, przed iey odiazdem, poszedł ią odwidzić w iey kownacie y pożegnać się z nią, przy czym wszelako nic więcey nadto nie uzyskała na swoią prośbę. Tak tedy uźrzawszy swoim zwrokiem, iako iey drogi syn został uwięziony a zawiedziony do Francyey, umyśliła ze swoiey strony opuścić Lotaryngią y schronić się do Flandryey, do swego wuia cysarza (co za piękne słowo!) y do swego krewniaka króla Filipa, y królowych swoich ciotek (co za parantele y tytuły!), co też uczyniła; y nie ruszyła się stamtąd, aż dopóki pokóy nie stanął pomiedzy oboma królami y ów iszpański nie przeprawił się za morze y odiachał. Do tego pokoiu przyczyniła się wiele, wierę, może we wszytkim, bowiem gdy posłowie, tak iedney, iak drugiey strony, wedle tego, co słyszałem, namęczyli się wieldze y namordowali w Cerkanie przez wiele dni, nic nie zdziaławszy ani postanowiwszy, wszytcy błądząc abo goniąc po fałszywym tropie obyczaiem strzelców, ona, abo natchniona duchem bożym, abo popchnięta iakowąś dobrą gorliwością krześciiańską y swoim dobrym naturalnym rozumem, prowadząc bieg łowów w tey wielgiey negocyacyey powiędła go tak dobrze, iż koniec wynikł stąd szczęśliwy dla całego krześciiaństwa. Owo też nie mógł się naleźć nikt iny (tak powiedano) sposobnieyszy do potoczenia a umocowania onego wielgiego głazu, bowiem była to pani wielgiego dowcipu y roztropna nad wyraz, y wielgiey a wdzięczney powagi; iako, wierę, osoby liche a małey kondycyey nie są po temu tak sposobne iak duższe. Z drugiey strony król, iey kuzyn, wierzył iey a polegał na niey sielnie, znaiąc te iey cnoty; y miłował ią wieldze, y miał ku niey stateczne przywiązanie y miłość; owo tyż barzo wiele przysparzała wspaniałości y blasku iego dworowi, który bez niey byłby cale przymroczny; wszelako późniey, iako słyszałem, nie barzo się iey odwdzięczył y niedobrze obszedł się z nią w ziemiach, które iey przypadły iako wiano wdowskie w xięstwie medyolańskiem, gdzie była wydana w pirwsze stadło za xiążęcia Sforze: bowiem, iako mi powiedano, odiął iey a okroił niektóre. Słyszałem, iż po stracie swego syna barzo nierada była panu Gizowi y panu kardynałowi, iego bratu, obwiniaiąc ich, że nakłonili króla k'temu z przyczyny swego hambitu, tak aby widzieć swoiego bliskiego krewniaka usynowionym y przyżenionym do domu Francyey, iako też iż przed nieiakim czasem odpaliła pana Giza z małżenstwem, o które chciał z nią traktować. Ona, która była pani wyniosła ponad wszelką miarę, rzekła, iż nigdy nie zaślubiłaby młodszego syna domu, w którym zaślubiła pirworodnego; owo taką odmowę pan Giz dobrze sobie na wąs namotał; chocia nic nie stracił na zamianie w małżenstwie ze swoią panią żeną, którą poiął niebawem: bowiem była z barzo znacznego domu y wnuka króla Ludwika Dwunastego, iednego z nalepszych y naydzielnieyszych królów, iacy siadali na tronie francuskim; y, co więtsza iest, była naycudnieyszą białą głową w krześciiaństwie. Ku czemu słyszałem, iż za pirwszym razem, kiedy te nadobne xiężniczki uźrzały się w oczy, obie tak baczne były wzaiem na siebie, hnet prowadząc prosto a bystro spoźrzenia na się, hnet spode łba, hnet z boku, iż iedna a druga nie mogły się sobie napatrzyć, tak były bystre a uważne w przyglądaniu się sobie. Możecie wystawić sobie rozmaite pomyślenia, iakie mogły żywić a poruszać w swoich pięknych duszach; ni mniey ni więcey iako się czyta, iż nieco przedtem, kiedy wypadła ona wielga bitwa w Afryce miedzy Scypionem a Anibalem, która była statecznym rozstrzygnięciem woyny miedzy Rzymem a Kartagą, przed iey poczęciem ci dway zetknęli się razem w czas iakiegoś zawieszenia broni na przeciąg iakich dwóch godzin; za czym kiedy się przybliżyli ieden do drugiego, pozostali tak na nie barzo krótki czas zatopieni w pozieraniu wzaiem na się, każdy podziwiaiąc dzielność swego przeciwnika, tak wsławioną ich pięknemi czynami y tak dobrze odmalowaną na ich twarzy, w ich ciałach y w ich pięknych a woyennych postawach a gestach. Y owo pozostawszy tak co nieco w zachwyceniu y onych pięknych medytacyach ieden przed drugim, ięli parlamentować z sobą w ten sposób, iak to Tytus Liwiusz barzo dobrze przekazuie. Iakaż to iest rzecz cnota, która się każe podziwiać pośrzód nieprzyiaźni a nienawiści, iako też piękność pośrzód zazdrości, iak to było u onych dwóch pań a xiężniczek, o których powiedam! Wierę, ich piękności a gracye mogłyby się zwać równemi, ieżeliby pani Gizowa nie była nieco prymu odzierżyła w tym względzie; owo też kontentowała się, iż w tym ią przewyższa, a nie zaś w pysze a górności: bowiem była to nabarziey słodka, dobra, ludzka a łaskawa xiężniczka, iaką się trefiło widzieć, mimo iż w swoiey postaci zdawała się wyniosła a wspaniała. Natura uczyniła ią taką, tak w iey dużey a piękney kibici, co w iey poważney postawie y nadobnym maiestacie, iż widząc ią lękało się do niey przystąpić; wszelako przystąpiwszy a przemówiwszy do niey, naydowało się ieno samą słodycz, samą ludzkość a łaskawość, w czym była podana na swoiego dziadka, dobrego oćca narodu y maiącego ona słodką francuską poczciwość. Wszelako prawda iest, iż umiała dobrze przestrzegać a zachować swoią wielgość y chłubę, kiedy na to przyszło. Nadziewam się mówić o niey na inem miescu y barziey osobliwie. Iey Wysokość Lotaryngska była, przeciwnie, barzo wyniosła y co nieco nazbyt zadufana w sobie. Widziałem ią kilkakrotnie w kompaniey królowey Szkocyey, która ostawszy wdową przedsiębrała podróż do Lotaryngiey, gdzie z nią byłem; owo rzekłbyś, iż barzo często owa Iey Wysokość chciała wywyższać się y krok trzymać przed maiestatem oney królowey. Przedsię tamta, która była barzo bywała y pani wielgiego serca, nie przepuściła iey ni ieden raz y nie dała iey wyprzedzić się ni w czem (mimo iż była w tey paniey ieno sama słodycz), iako że wuy iey, pan kardynał, dobrze ią przestrzegł a pouczył ią o humorze oney xiężniczki. Ta, nie mogąc zleczyć się ze swey hardości, chciała nieco sobie pozwolić naprzeciw królowey matce, skoro się uźrzały; wszelako trefiła tu kosa na kamień, bowiem królowa matka, kiedy było trzeba, była to nayhardzieysza pani we świecie; taką ią sam widziałem y słyszałem wielu możnych, iak ią trzymali za taką, a zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o przytarcie chłuby iakieyś osoby, która chciała się nosić zbyt górnie, bowiem umiała hnet ią uniżyć aż do śrzodka ziemi; wszelako dzierżyła się tu dość skromnie względem Iey Wysokości, dosyć iey świadcząc y oddaiąc czci, wżdy ustawicznie dzierżąc cugle, to ostro, to łagodniey, wedle tego iak było potrzeba, z obawy aby się nie obłądziła ani nie przebrała miary; bowiem słyszałem, iak rzekła dwa abo trzy razy: "Ha! oto, wierę, naypysznieysza biała głowa, iaką widziałam kiedy!" Było to wówczas, kiedy przyiachała na sakr króla Karola Dziewiątego, na który ią zaproszono do Remsu. W czas wiazdu nie chciała być na koniu, lękaiąc się nie dość w tym okazać swoią wielgość y altecę, wżdy posiadła się w kolesie barzo wspaniałey, całey okrytey czarnym axamitem z przyczyny swego wdowstwa a ciągnioney przez cztyry tureckie siwosze, naycudnieysze, takie zdołano wybrać, y zaprzągnięte wszytkie cztyry pod strych, kształtem triumphalnego wozu. Siedziała ona w głąbi, barzo dobrze odziana, wszelako ze wszytkim czarno, w sukni z axamitu; zasię na głowie cale biało y barzo dobrze, y wdzięcznie, y wspaniale przybrana a utrefiona; naprzeciw siedziała iedna z iey córek, która późniey ostała xiężną panią Bawarską, a obok iey dama przyboczna, która była xiężniczka Macedoniey. Królowa chciała uźrzeć ią na dziedzińcu y zbliżyła się do okna, y rzekła dosyć po cichu: "Oto, zaiste, pyszna biała głowa!" Zaś gdy potem zeszła z bryki y wstąpiła na górę, królowa wyszła ią powitać do pół sali ieno, wey może nieco barziey naprzód y nieco bliżey drzwie niźli daley. Y barzo była dobrze przyięta od niey: bowiem władała wówczas wszytkiem z przyczyny młodocianego wieku króla, swego syna, y wychowywała go, y czynił wszytko, co mu kazała, za czym oddał wielgą cześć Iey Wysokości. Cały dwór, tak wieldzy, iak mali, czcili ią a podziwiali mocno i naleźli ią barzo urodziwą, mimo iż byta nieco pochylona wiekiem, bowiem mogła mieć kąszczek wyższey czterdziestu lat; wszelako nic w niey się nie obiawiało zmienionego abo skażonego, ba iesień iey przewyższała lato nieiednych. Trzeba szacować wysoko tę xiężniczkę, iż była tak cudna y zachowała swoie wdowstwo aż do grobu, y czciła tak niewzruszenie a bez zmazy pamięć swoiego męża, nie zaś wydaiąc się w trzecie stadło.Zmarła w rok późniey po otrzymaniu wiadomości, iż stała się królową Daniey, skąd była urodzona, y że przypadło iey królowanie, tak iż przed śmierzcią uźrzała zmianę swoiego tytułu "Wysokości", który nosiła tak długo, na tytuł "Maiestatu", choć ten niedługo iey towarzyszył, ani pół roku nie. Mnimam, iż byłaby chętnie ieszcze ponosiła ów tytuł "Wysokości", a w zamian była ostała w oney piękney, kwietney młodości y piękności niegdysieyszey, bowiem wszytkie cysarstwa a królestwa niczym są naprzeciw młodym latom. Ba wszelakoż było to iey zaszczytem a szczęściem móc ponosić przed śmierzcią ów tytuł królowey; wżdy, iako to słyszałem, rezolwowała się nie iachać do swego królestwa, lecz dokończyć reszty dni we swoiey wdowiey części w Tortonie; y ludzie tameczni nazywali ią ieno panią Tortońską (wierę, niepiękne miano ani iey godne), dokąd schroniła się na wiele wprzód przed swoią śmierzcią, tak przez wierność dla nieiakich ślubów, iakie uczyniła w tamteyszych świętych miescach, co aby być bliżey onych kąpiel, bowiem była chorowita y sielna pedogryczka. Obyczaie iey były barzo piękne, święte a poczciwe, iako to: modlić się do Boga, świadczyć wielgie iałmużny a miłosierdzie przeciw biednym, a zwłaszcza przeciw wdowom, miedzy któremi przypomniała sobie o ubogiey paniey Kasztelanowey z Milanu, którą widzieliśmy na dworze, iak nędznie wlekła dni swoie, gdyby nie pomoc królowey marki, która zawżdy iey tam świadczyła co nieco dobra. Była córką xiężniczki macedońskiey y urodzoną z tego wielgiego domu. Widziałem ią iako barzo czcigodną panią y mocno szedziwą; była niegdy wychowawczynią Iey Wysokości. Ta słysząc, w iakiey nędzy żyła biedna Kasztelanowa, kazała ią odszukać y sprowadzić ku sobie y poczynała sobie przeciw niey tak godnie, iż nie cirpiała ubóstwa, iakiego zaznała we Francyey. Oto co mogłem z grubsza powiedzieć o oney wielgiey xiężniczce y iako, będąc wdową y barzo cudną, poczciwie żywot swóy powiedła. Prawda iest, można by powiedzieć, iż wprzódy była zaślubiona za diuka Sforcę. Dobrze iest, wszelako on hnet pomarł, iż ani roku nie byli pobrani, y owdowiała po nim w wieku piętnastu do szesnastu lat; y dlatego cysarz, iey wuy, zaswatał ią z xiążęciem Lotaryngiey, aby coraz to więcey umocnić się w aliansach; wżdy owdowiała po nim takoż w kwiecie swoiego wieku, nie ucieszywszy się długie lata swoiem pięknem małżenstwem; a te, które iey ostały, wierę, naypięknieysze y nabarziey sposobne do tego rzemięsła, obróciła y strawiła w odludnem a czystem wdowstwie. Owo trzeba mi w tym przedmiocie pomówić dwa słowa o pięknych wdowach; iedney z ubiegłego czasu, którą iest ona czcigodna wdowa pani Blanka Monferacka, z iednego z naystarszych domów Italiey, y naycudnieysza, y naywybomieysza xiężniczka swoiego czasu, y z nabarziey roztropnych, y świedomych, która sprawowała tak dobrze y bacznie opiekę nad swoim synem y iego ziemią, iako nie zdarzyło się widzieć niewiasty a matki, a która została wdową w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat. Ona to przyięła tak chlubnie małego króla Karla Ósmego, gdy iachał do swego królestwa Neapolu; tak go podeymowała we wszytkich swoich ziemiach, a zwłaszcza w swoiem mieście Turynie, gdzie mu zgotowała barzo wspaniały wiazd y gdzie sama też się poiawiła, y kroczyła w nim barzo bogato przystroiona, y okazała, iż czuła się w każdym calu wielgą panią: bowiem była tam we wspaniałym kształcie, ubrana w bogatą suknię z kędzierzawego złotogłowiu y cale obwiedzioną wielgiemi dyamentami, rubinami, szafirami, szmaragdami y inemi drogiemi kamieńmi. Głowę miała okręconą podobnemi y bogatemi kamieńmi, na szyi miała łańcuch abo naszyjnik ubrany barzo wielgiemi perłami wschodniemi, zgoła nie do oszacowania, y brazlety miała na ramionach takież. Siedziała na pięknym białym mierzynie, przystroionym w rząd barzo wspaniały, a prowadzonym przez sześciu rosłych pachołków, ubranych w suknie dziane złotem. Za nią szła wielga gromada panien, barzo bogato, przystoynie a czyściutko odzianych, modą piemoncką, tak iż radość była dla oczu; po nich zaś szła wielga gromada szlachty y rycerstwa tamecznego, potem wszedł y iachał za nią król Karl pod bogatem sklepieniem y wysiadł pod zamkiem, w którym zamieszkał; y tam pani Sabaudzka przedstawiła mu swego syna, barzo młodego ieszcze, w bramach onego zamku, zanim król wszedł; a potem rzekła doń barzo piękną arangę, przedkładaiąc mu swoie ziemie a maiętności, tak iey, iako iey syna; co król przylał barzo wdzięcznem sercem y dziękował iey barzo pilnie, czuiąc się przeciw niey wieldze zobowiązanym dłużnikiem. Po całem mieście widać było godło Francyey y Sabaudyey, uściśnione szyroką wstęgą miłości, która spaiała te dwa godła y te dwie tarcze, z tymi słowy: "Sanguinis arctus amor", iako o tym powieda Chronika Sabaudyey. Słyszałem od niektórych z naszych oćców a matek, którzy słyszeli to od swoich, patrzących na to oczami, a zwłaszcza od pani seneszalowey Pikteńskiey, moiey babki, będącey podczas panną na dworze, która twirdziła mi, iż wówczas ieno mówiono powszechnie o piękności, bystrości a światłości oney xiężniczki y że wszytcy galanci a gładysze, kiedy wrócili do Francyey ze swoiey podróży, rozpowiadali ieno a zabawiali panny y panie dworskie powieściami o iey piękności a cnocie, a zwłaszcza król, który okazował iawnie, iż serce ma od niey zranione. Wierę, iuż bez tey cudności miał on wielgą przyczynę po temu, aby ią barzo miłować; bowiem wsparła go wszelkiemi śrzodkami, iakiemi tylko mogła, y wyzuła się ze wszytkich swoich kamieni, pereł a klenotów, aby mu ich użyczyć, zastawić, gdzie by mu się podobało, co było dlań z barzo wielgiem zobowiązaniem: bowiem białe głowy maią zwyczaynie barzo stateczne przywiązanie do swoich kamieni, pirzścionków y klenotów y radsze by użyczyły a zastawiły snadniey iakowąś część kosztowną swoiego ciała niźli swoie bogactwo w klenotach: powiedam o niektórych, nie o wszytkich. Wierę, zobowiązanie było wielgie: bowiem bez tey iey uczciwości y bez oney także pani markizy Monferatowey, barzo godney paniey takoż y barzo cudney, byłby zażył w ciągu swoiey podróży siła wstydu y powróciłby z połowy oney drogi, iaką podiął, bez piniędzy, gorzey się sprawiwszy niźli ieden biskup Francyey, który udał się na sobór trydencki bez piniędzy y bez łaciny. Tak, iakoby się puścił na morze bez suchara! Wszelako iest różnica pomiędzy iednym a drugim; bowiem to, co uczynił ieden, to było z piękney wspaniałomyślności y wielgiego hambitu, który mu zamykał oczy na wszytkie utrapienia, nie nayduiąc nic niepodobnem dla swego mężnego serca; zasię drugiemu chybiło dowcipu a bystrości, za czym zgrzyszył tutay nieświadomością a głupotą, chyba że dufał w to, iż będzie tam po kweście obchodził. W rozprawie o onym pięknym wiaździe, o którym powiedałem, godzi się zakonotować wspaniałość ubiorów tey xiężniczki, która więcey trąciła niewiastą zamężną (mógłby kto powiedzieć) niż wdową. Ku czemu ówczesne damy powiedały, iż dla tak wielgiego króla mogła była sobie dać w tem dispensę, chocia dispensy w tem żadney nie było trzeba, iako że wieldzy a wielgie sami sobie daią prawa y że w onym czasie wdowy (iak słychać) nie były tak ukrócone ani tak surowe w swoich ubiorach, iako teraz się wzięło w obyczay od iakich lat czterdziestu, od czasu pewney wielgiey paniey, którą wiem, a która będąc w wielgich łaskach u króla, ba, iego całą rozkoszą, zaczęła się ubierać nieco skronmiey (wey zawżdy w iedwabie), iżby lepiey mogła pokryć a w cień zasunąć grę swoią; owo przez to ine wdowy na dworze chcąc ią naśladować czyniły tak iako ona. Przedsię nie wiedła się tak umiarkowanie ani tak surowie, iżby nie miała się ubierać wdzięcznie a wspaniale, wszelako wszytko na czarno a biało; w czym okazowało się więcey świeckości niźli surowości wdowskiey, ile że odsłaniała zawżdy swoie nadobne piersi. Słyszałem, iak królowa, matka Hendryka Trzeciego, powiedała przy koronacyey a zaślubinach króla Hendryka Trzeciego toż samo: iż wdowy dawnego czasu nie miały tak wielgiego baczenia na swoie ubiory, obyczaie a postępki iako teraz; iako też widziała czasy króla Franciszka, który życzył sobie widzieć swóy dwór wolny we wszytkim, ba, nawet wdowy tańcowały wtedy y wiedło się ie w taniec tak swobodne, iako się czyni z pannami a niewiastami zamężnemi; y rzekła to w tym momencie, gdy nakazała a poprosiła pana Wademonckiego, aby dla uczczenia święta zaprosił xiężnę Kondeuszową, wdowę, w taniec, co też uczynił, aby iey usłuchnąć, y powiódł ią w powszechny bal: ci, którzy byli na sakrze iako ia, widzieli to y snadno sobie przypomną. Oto swobody, iakie miały podczas wdowy. Dzisiay im to iest zbronione iako świętokradztwo, tak iako y barwy; bowiem nie śmiałyby nosić ani przywdziać co insze iak samo białe y czarne; wżdy spodnice swoie, a kiecki y pończochy mogą nosić szare, bure, fiołkowe a niebieskie. Widziałem y takie, co sobie pozwoliły na czerwone, szkarłatne y szamowe, iako w onych dawnych czasiech; bowiem lza im było nosić wszytkiego koloru kiecki y pończochy, ieno suknie nie, iako mi powiedano. Owóż ta xiężniczka, o którey mówiliśmy, snadnie mogła przywdziać ową suknię ze złotogłowiu, bowiem to było iey przybranie xiążęce y iey szata uroczysta. która była iey przystoyna a dozwolona, aby okazać iey suwereństwo a godność xiążęcą; iako czynią ieszcze y mogą czynić nasze grebinie a diuszesy, które noszą y mogą nosić swoie ubiory diuckie a grabskie w swoich uroczystościach. Nasze wdowy, ku swoiey zgryzocie, nie śmieią nosić kamieni, chyba na palicach, przy iakich zwierzciadłach a modlitewiczkach y przy iakich pięknych świętościach, ieno nie na głowie ani nie na ciele; owszeyki siła pereł na szyie a ramionach: owo klnę się wam, iż widywałem wdowy tak ochędożne w swoich stroiach białych a czarnych, iż pociągały ku sobie tyleż co pstrokaciny niewiast zamężnych y panien francuskich. Owo dosyć iuż uradzać o oney żamorskiey wdowie; trzeba nieco pomówić o naszych, za czym chcę przyść ku naszey królowey wdowie, żenie Hendryka Trzeciego, ostatnio nam zmarłego. Tę xiężniczkę można y potrzeba barzo chwalić, bowiem we swoiem małżenstwie dzierżyła się naprzeciw królowi, swemu mężowi, tak roztropnie, skromnie a poczciwie, iż węzeł, iakim, z nim była połączona, pozostał zawdy tak mocny a niezachwiany, iż nigdy nie widział się naderwany ani obluzowany, mimo iż król, iey mąż, miłował y chadzał niekiedy na boki, modą wielgich, którzy zażywaią w tym swoiey osobney wolności; a także iż od samego pięknego początku ich małżeństwa, wierę, iuż po dziesieci dniów, nie barzo iey dał wielgą przyczynę ukontentowania, bowiem odiął iey panny pokoiowe a dworskie, które zawżdy były przy niey y razem chowane, gdy była panną; których żałowała mocno y wielgiego stąd doznała ukłucia w serce, zwłaszcza o pannę Szanżankę, barzo cudną y poczciwą panienkę, y która nie zasłużyła być wygnaną z kompaniey swoiey pani y ze dworu. Wielga to iest żałość utracić dobrą towarzyszkę a powiernicę. Wiem, iż iednego razu pewna dama z iey naypoufalszych puściła się na takie zuchwalstwo, iż śmieiąc się a błaznuiąc zaczęła iey przedkładać, iż skoro nie może mieć dzieci z Króla Iegomości ani nie będzie ich miała nigdy, dla wielu przyczyn, o których powiedano w owym czasie, trzeba by iey snadnie wezwać iakieyś pomocy trzeciey y sekretney, aby ie mieć, iżby nie ostała się bez oparcia, w razie gdyby zdarzyło się królowi zemrzyć; y że tak może być iednego dnia matką króla y dzierżyć tę samą rangę a dostoieństwo co królowa iey świekra. Wszelako ona odrzuciła daleko od się tę doradę błazyńską y mało iuż cirpiała od tego czasu oną dobrą panią doradczynią, woląc radniey wspirać swoią wielgość na niewinności a cnocie niżeli na potomstwie spłodzonym z grzychu. Ta rada wedle osądu świata a wedle nauki Makiawela nie była wszelako do odrzucenia. Powiedaią, iż królowa Maryia Angielska, trzecia żena króla Ludwika Dwunastego, nie tak sobie poczęła: bowiem, omierziwszy sobie niezdamość a bezsiłę króla, swoiego męża, y niewiele iey ufaiąc, zapragnęła wymacać tę drogę wziąwszy za przewodnika pana grofa Angulemskiego, który późni ostał się królem Franciszkiem. Było to wówczas młode xiążę, urodziwe y barzo lube, które podeymowała barzo wdzięcznie, nazywaiąc go zawżdy: "Móy pan zięć"; iakoż był nim, bowiem poiął iuż był panią Klaudyę, córkę króla Ludwika. Ba, w rzeczy była w nim rozmiłowana; y on, uźrzawszy ią, miał się ku niey toż samo; tak iż niewiele zbywało, iżby te dwa ognie nie zeszły się w kupę, gdyby nie nieboszczyk pan Grynio, szlachcic y marszałek perygordzki, barzo bystre y roztropne panię, który był niegdy kawalerem dworskim królowey Anny, iakośmy to rzekli, y był nim ieszcze przy królowey Maryey. Ten widząc, iż rzecz bliska iest ziszczenia, przedstawił rzeczonemu panu Angulemskiemu błąd, iaki by popełnił, y rzekł doń pełen gniwu: ,,Iakże to, Męko Pańska (taka była iego klątwa), a cóż wy, panie, chcecie uczynić? Nie widzicież, iż ta niewiasta, która iest chytra a szczwana, chce was zwabić do się, iżbyście ią zapłodnili? A ieśli iey się trefi mieć syna, otoście są znów prostym grofem Angulemskim, a nigdy królem Francyey, iako się nadziwacie. Król, małżonek iey, iest stary y iuż nie może iey uczynić dzieci. Dotkniecie iey a zbliżycie się tak dobrze do niey, wy, coście są młodzi y iurni, ona toż samo, Męko Pańska, przylgnie iak smoła; będzie dziecko y ładnieście wpadli! Potem możecie sobie rzec: «Byway mi zdrowe, moie królowanie we Francyey! » Owo pomyślcie nad tem." Ta królowa chciała, wierę, spraktikować a doświadczyć onego przysłowia a przyśpiewki iszpańskiey, która powieda, iż: "Nunca muger aguda murio sin herederos" - " Nigdy obrotney niewieście nie zmarło się przez dziedziców"; to znaczy, ieśli mąż iey ich nie uczyni, przypomoże sobie kim drugim, aby mu ich dostarczyć. Pan Angulemski pomyślał nad tym w rzeczy y klął się być roztropnym, y poniechał iey; wszelako, skuszony znowuż y znowu pieszczotami a przymilaniem się oney cudney Angliczki, rzucił się w to barziey niż kiedy. Patrzcież, co to iest żarkość miłośney chuci! y co iest taki mały kąszczek ciała, dla którego niecha się królestwa y cysarstwa y traci się ie, iako pełne tego są chroniki. Wreszcie pan Grynio, widząc, iż ów młodzik gubi się y brnie we swoie miłoście, rzekł o tym pani Angulemskiey, iego matce, która zganiła y posztrofowała go tak mocno, iż iuż w to nie wrócił. Powiedaią wszelako, iż królowa, aby żyć a panować iako królowa matka, czyniła wszytko co mogła nieco przed śmierzcią y po śmierzci króla, swoiego małżonka. Wszelako umarł zbyt wcześnie, bowiem nie miała wiele czasu uporać się ze swoią robotą, wżdy mimo to codziennie rozszyrzała wieści po śmierzci króla, iakoby była w ciąży; tak iż, nie będąc brzemienna wewnątrz, powiedano, iż wypychała się na zewnątrz co nieco prześcieradły y że, kiedy by przyszedł czas, miała w pogotowiu podsunięte dziecko, które miała dostać od iney niewiasty brzemienney y pokazać ie w czas zlegnięcia. Wszelako pani regentka, kuta Sabaudka, która wiedziała, co to iest robić dzieci, y która widziała, że tu chodzi dobrze o nią y o iey syna, dała ią tak sumniennie wartować a przetrząsać od medyków y niewiast, y zwrokiem, y przezieraniem iey gzłów a prześciradeł, iż odkryto y udaremniono iey zamiar, y nici były z królowey matki, y odesłano ią do iey krainy. Oto różnica oney Maryey z naszą królową Loizą, która była tak strzemięźliwa, czysta a cnotliwa, iż ani przez prawdziwe, ani fałszywe podstawienie nie życzyła ostać się królową matką. I gdyby była chciała puścić się na taką grę, nic by inszego stąd nie padło, bowiem nikt nie dawał na to baczenia y wiełu nalazłoby się dobrze w saku. W czym król dzisieyszy wieldze iey iest zobowiązany y powinien ią barzo miłować y czcić za to; bowiem, gdyby była uczyniła tę sztukę y przedstawiła małe dziciątko, król, z króla, takim iest dzisiay, ostałby ieno mizernym regentem Francyey, możebna też nie: y to liche miano nie byłcby go zabezpieczyło od tego, by nie miał więcey ieszcze woyen a utrapień, niźli miał. Słyszałem to od niektórych, tak duchownych, iak świeckich, którzy powiedali: iż nasza królowa byłaby lepiey uczyniła ważąc się na tą partyią y że Francya nie doznałaby tylu nieszczęść, niedoli y ruiny, iakie stąd ma y będzie miała, y krześciianstwu wyszłoby to na lepsze. Powołuię się w tym na dzielnych a bystrych statystów (wżdy ia temu nie wierzę, gdyż dobrze nam dzieie się pod naszym królem; niech Bóg go zachowa!), iżby rzekli swoie mnimanie, bowiem maią tutay wolny przedmiot y barzo ważki dla państwa, przedsię nie dla Boga, tak mi się zda, któremu nasza królowa była zawżdy się zda, któremu nasza królowa była zawżdy barzo oddana a powolna, się zda, któremu nasza królowa była zawżdy barzo oddana a powolna, miluiąc go a wielbiąc tak mocno, iż dla iego służby zapominała siebie samey y swoiey dostoyney kondycyey. Bowiem, będąc barzo cudną xiężniczką (takoż król ią poiął dla iey cnót a urody) y młodą, tkliwą y barzo wieldze lubą, nie oddawała się iney rzeczy ieno służbie bożey, nabożenstwom, odwidzaniom ustawnym szpitalów, opatrywaniu rannych, grzebaniu zmarłych, nie przepommaiąc ani zaniedbuiąc żadnych dobrych a świętych dzieł, iakich w tym przestrzegały one święte, nabożne a zacne panie, xiężniczki a królowe czasów ubiegłych pirwotnego Kościoła. Po śmierzci króla, swoiego męża, czyniła daley toż samo, obracaiąc czas na płakanie po nim a obżałowywanie go y proszenie Boga za iego duszę; tak iż iey życie wdowskie cale podobne iest do małżeńskiego. Podeźrzewano ią za życia męża, iż skłaniała się nieco ku stronie u niey, iako iż będąc dobrą krześciianką a katoliczką musiała przecie miłować tych, którzy spirali się a walczyli za iey wiarę a religią; wżdy nigdy ich nie miłowała, ba, całkiem ich poniechała, gdy zabili iey męża, nie żądaiąc iney pomsty ani kary niźli tey, iaką Bogu spodoba się zesłać, mimo iż prosiła o to ludzi, a zwłaszcza naszego króla, który winien iest sprawiedliwości za ten haniebny czyn na pomazańcu bożym. Tak owo żyła ta xiężniczką w małżeństwie y tak żyła we swoiem wdowstwie, bez przygany żadney. Wreszcie pomarła w sławie barzo wdzięczney y godney iey, cirpiawszy długo y więdnąc w suchotach a wycieńczeniu, które, powiedano, poszło stąd, iż nazbyt oddawała się smutkowi. Zmarła barzo piękną śmierzcią y barzo nabożną. Przed śmierzcią kazała położyć swoią koronę w głowach łóżka, tuż koło niey, y nie dała, aby ią ruszano od niey, dopóki żywa będzie, y po iey śmierzci by ią nią ukoronowano, iak długo będzie ponad ziemią. Zostawiła siestrę, panią Żoiosową, która podała się na nią w swoiem strzemięźliwym a czystym żywocie; owa czyniła straszne żale a lamentacyie za swoim mężem: bo też y było to barzo dzielne, waleczne y wspaniałe panię. Y, co więtsza, słyszałem, skoro król dzisieyszy był w takiey pułapce w Dyiepie, iż pan Men z czterdziestoma tysiącami ludzi trzymał go oblężonego y ściśnionego iakoby w saku, że gdyby była ta pani na miescu pana komandora Szata, który tam miał dowództwo, byłaby się dobrze pomściła za śmierzć swoiego męża, inaczey, niż to uczynił pan komandor, który dla zobowiązań, iakie miał dla pana Żoiosa, nie powinien był tego ścirpieć (powiedała), y odtąd go nierada widziała, ieno nienawidziła gorzey morowey zarazy, nie mogąc go wymówić za taką chybę, mimo iż ini uznaią, że dochował wiary a uczciwości, iaką był przyrzekł. Wszelako biała głowa, słusznie czy niesłusznie obrażona, nie da się niczym zaspokoić, iako uczyniła ta, nie mogąc miłować swego króla dzisieyszego, przedsię żałuiąc barzo nieboszczyka króla y nosząc żałobę po nim, mimo iż była z Ligi; wszelako powiedała, iż iey mąż y ona barzo niezmiernie byli mu powinni. Wszytko razem, była to dobra y roztropna xiężniczka, którą trzeba czcić z powodu żałoby, iaką okazała przy popiołach swoiego męża; wierę, na iakiś czas, bowiem potem wydała się za pana Luxemburskiego. Będąc tak młodą, mogłaż wieczyście ieno płonąć ogniem? Pani Gizowa, Katarzyna Kleweńska, iedna z trzech córek pana Niewierskiego (trzech xiężniczek, których pewnie nie można dość pilnie wychwalić, tak dla ich piękności, iako y dla ich cnót, o których rozpisałem się w osobnym rozdziele), opłakiwała y opłakuie codziennie wiekuistą utratę swoiego pana męża; ba co też za mąż to był! Był on bez równego we świecie; tak nazywała go rada w swoich listach, iakie pisała do niektórych pań co naypoufalszych; widziałem owe listy, w których obiawiała dobrze żałobnemi a smutnemi stowy, iaką niedolą serce iey było dotknięte. Iey pani bratowa, pani Monpensirowa, o którey nadziewam się pomówić inedy, opłakiwała swoiego małżonka nayżałośniey; y mimo iż go stradała będąc barzo młodą, cudną a lubą istotą, dla wielu doskonałości swoich tak duszy, iak y ciała, nigdy nie pomyślała o wtórem stadle, mimo iż w barzo nieźrałym wieku poięła swoiego męża, który mógłby być iey dziadkiem, y że barzo skąpo zażyła z nim owoców małżenstwa; wszelako nie chciała smakować ich na nowo ani naprawiać niedoborów y zaległości w drugim stadle. Słyszałem, iak wielu panów, szlachty y dam podziwiało nieraz xiężnę panią Kondeuszową, wdowę, z domu Longewiłłów, która nigdy nie chciała ponownie się wydać, mimo iż była iedną z naycudnieyszych pań Francyey y sielnie żądaną; owo podobała sobie w swoim stanie wdowskim y nigdy nie chciała poiąć męża, mimo iż owdowiała barzo młodo. Pani margrebini Rotlinowa, iey matka, uczyniła toż samo, y mimo iż była pani wielgiey urody, zmarła iako wdowa. Wierę, y matka, y córka mogłyby były rozpalić całe królestwo swemi oczami a słodkiemi spoźrzeniami, ile że słynęły na dworze y we Francyey iako nabarziey lube y powabne panie. Nie ma też wątpliwości, iż pogrążyły nieiednego; wżdy co się tyczy małżenskich ogniwów, ani przystęp z tym do nich: y obie barzo poczciwie dochowały wiary daney swoim nieboszczykom mężom, nie bierąc sobie drugich. Nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał przytaczać wedle tey materyey wszytkie one xiężniczki z dworu naszych królów. Odkładam tedy ich pochwały do inego miesca: za czym poniecham ich y pomówię nieco o inych paniach, które, chocia nie xiężniczki, wżdy były rodu równie dostoynego y dumy równie wspaniałey co tamte. Pani Randanowa zwana Fulwia Mirandola, z dobrego domu Admirandów, owdowiała będąc w kwiecie swoiego wieku y barzo cudną. Czyniła tak wielgą żałobę po swoiey stracie, iż nigdy nie raczyła poźrzeć na się w źwierzciedle y broniła swego cudnego oblicza białemu y iasnemu kryształowi, który tyle pragnął ie oglądać; y nie mogła mu powiedzieć iako owa pani, która, tłukąc swoie źwierzciadło a poświęcaiąc ie Wenerze, rzekła mu te wirsze łacińskie: ''Dico tibi Veneri speculum, quia cernere talem ''Qualis sum nolo, qualis erom nequeo. ''"Wenero, poświęcam ci moie źwierzciadło: bowiem taką, iaką iestem, nie mam iuż serca ''ani cirpliwości się oglądać: zaś taką, iaką byłam, nie mogę." Pani Randanowa nie gardziła swoiem źwierzciadłem dla tey przyczyny, bowiem była barzo cudna, lecz dla ślubu, iaki uczyniła cieniowi swoiego męża, który był ieden z naywybornieyszych kawalerów Francyey, dla którego zaparła się wszelakiey świeckości, zawżdy ubierała się ieno barzo surowie a zakonnie we wdowią zasłonę y nie pokazywała nigdy swoich włosów, z głową przybraną dosyć lada iako, przy czym wszelako ukazowała w tey niedbałości barzo wielgą cudność. Toteż nieboszczyk pan Giz, świeżo zmarły, nie nazywał iey inaczey ieno mniszką; bowiem ubierała się y była opatulona iak zakonnik; y to powiedał dworuiąc y figluiąc sobie z nią; bowiem miłował ią a czcił wieldze, iako iż była barzo oddana w iego służbach y całemu domowi. Pani Karnawaletowa, po dwakroć owdowiała, nie chciała po raz trzeci wydać się za pana Epernona, zwanego podczas panem Waletem Młodszym, y za iego nawiętszego faworu; ten był tak ku niey zdięty miłością (iako, wierę, była barzo cudna wdowa y luba wieldze), iż nie mogąc uzyskać od niey to, czego by był sielnie pragnął, ścigał ią y przypirał ku małżeństwu, y dał iey o tym mówić trzy abo cztyry razy przez samego króla; wżdy nigdy iuż nie chciała się poddać pod iarzmo mężowskie; bowiem była dwa razy zamężna, raz za grabią Montrawiłem, a drugi za panem Karnawaletem; y gdy iey naypoufalsi przyiaciele, a zwłaszcza ia, który byłem iey barzo oddany, przedstawiali iey błąd, iaki czyni odtrącaiąc tak znaczną partyią, wprowadzaiącą ią do samey głębi y wnętrza wielgości, dostatków, bogactw, faworów y wszelakich godności, zważywszy, iż to był ów pan Walet, nabarziey ulubiony królowi, o którego ten dbał iak o drugiego siebie, odpowiedziała, iż całe iey ukontentowanie nie zasadza się na wszytkich tych rzeczach, ieno na wolnem stanowieniu o sobie y swobodzie, y zadowolnieniu z siebie, y na pamięci iey mężów, których liczba iuż ią zaspokoiła do syta. Pani Burdeilowa, urodzona w znacznym a starożytnym domu Monbronów y grabiów Perygordzkich, y wicegrabstwa Onayskiego, owdowiała w wieku trzydziestu siedmi do trzydziestu ośmi lat, będąc barzo urodziwa, y mnimam, iż w całey Guianie, skąd była rodem, nie było drugiey, która by ią przewyższyła w swoim czasie w piękności, gracyey y wspaniałem weźrzeniu: bowiem miała postawę z naypięknieyszych, nayrośleyszych y naybogatszych, iakie się zdarza widzieć, a ieśli ciało było piękne, dusza podobnież; za czym, maiąc takowe cnoty y ostawszy się wdową, była przypirana y żądana w małżeństwo od trzech wielgich y bogatych panów, którym wszytkim dała odpowiedź: "Nie chcę zgoła powiedać, iako niektóre białe głowy, które gadaią, iż nigdy się nie wydadzą, y umacniaią swoie słowa takowymi sposoby, iż można im wierzyć, potem zasię nic z tego; wżdy powiedam, iż ieśli Bóg a ciało moie nie wzbudzą we mnie iney żądzy, niźli mam w tey chwili, y ieśli iey we mnie nie odmienią, pewną iest rzeczą, iż na zawsze pożegnałam się z małżeństwem." Owo gdy ktoś drugi iey odrzekł: "Iakżeto, pani! chcecież gorzeć tak ogniem w kwiecie waszego wieku?" - "Nie wiem, iako to rozumicie (ta mu odparła); wżdy do tey godziny nie było mi możebne rozgrzać się ieszcze samey w moiey łożnicy wdowskiey y zimney iako lód; owo, nalazłszy się w kompaniey drugiego męża, nie powiedam, iż zbliżywszy się do iego ognia nie mogłabych gorzeć, iako powiedacie; za czym, ponieważ zimno iest łatwieysze do ścirpienia aniżeli gorąco, rezolwowałam się pozostać w moim stanie y powściągnąć się od drugiego małżenstwa." Iakoż tak, iako ta rzekła, tak dotrzymała aż do tey godziny, przetrwawszy we wdowstwie iuż dwanaście lat, nic nie straciwszy ze swoiey piękności, wżdy żyiąc a prowadząc się bez iedney plamy. Co iest wielgiem zobowiązaniem dla popiołów iey męża y świadectwem, iż barzo miłowała go za życia, y obowiązkiem niezmiennym dla dzieci, iżby ią czciły na zawsze ; y tak pomarła wdową. Nieboszczyk pan Stroc był iednym z tych, którzy zabiegali się o nią; iakoż y słał do niey swatów, wszelako mimo iego dużości y powinowactwa z królową matką odpaliła go y wymówiła się przystoynie. Cóż za zawziętość wszelako być tak piękną y zacnego rodu, y posażną dziedziczką y dokończyć reszty swoich pięknych dni w piernatach a pierzynach samotnych, pustych a zimnych iako lód, y pędzić tyle wdowich nocy! Ha! iakże wiele iest białych głów niepodobnych oney paniey y wiele podobnych takoż! Które gdybych chciał wszytkie przytaczać, nie skończyłbych nigdy, a zwłaszcza gdybych do naszych pań krześciiańskich chciał domieszać y pogańskie, iako ona piękną, wdzięczną, poczciwą Rzymiankę niegdysieyszą, Marcyję, córę młodszą Katona Utyckiego, siestrę Porcyey, która, gdy stradała męża y opłakiwała go bezustannie, zapytano iey, kiedy nadeydzie ostatni dzień iey żałoby; ta odpowiedziała, iż wówczas, gdy nadeydzie ostatni dzień iey życia. Że zaś to była pani urodziwa y barzo bogata, pytano iey tedy y owedy, kiedy się znów wyda za mąż. Aż ona: ,,Wówczas to będzie (powiedała), kiedy naydę człowieka, który chciałby mnie radniey zaślubić dla moich cnót co dla moich maiętności." A Bóg wie, iż była bogata y piękna, a cnotliwa tyleż abo w dwóynasób, wey nie byłaby inaczey córą Katona ani siestrą Porcyey; wszelako zbywała takiemi igry swoie służki a zalotniki y dawała im mnimać, iż iey żądali dla iey maiętności, a nie dla iey cnót, mimo iż była w nie dość zaopatrzona; y w ten sposób czysto zbywała się niewczesnych galantów. Święty Hieronim w iednym liście, który napisał do nieiakiey Pryncypiey, dziewicy, dzwoni na chwałę iedney wdzięczney paniey rzymiańskiey z onego czasu, która zwała się Marcella, z zacnego y możnego domu y potomkini mnóstwa konsulów, prokonsulów y pretorów. Ostawszy barzo młodą wdową, była sielnie żądana w małżeństwo, y dla swey młodości, y starożytności domu, y dla iey piękney postawy, która szczególnie zachwycała chucie mężczyzn (tak powieda święty Hieronim y używa tych słów; zauważcież to, co on zauważył), y dla swoiey piękney maniery a obyczaiu. Miedzy onemi staraiącemi się był ieden wielgi y bogaty pan rzymiański, też z pokolenia konsulów, a nazywał się Cerealis, który przypirał ią znacznie wedle powtórnego małżeństwa. Że był człowiek nieco nazbyt podeszły wiekiem, obiecywał iey wielgie dostatki y wielgie darowizny w iey wdowskim zapisie. Nawet iey matka, imieniem Albina, nakłaniała ią mocno, iako iż zdało iey się to dobre y niewarte odmowy. Aż ta: "Gdybych miała wolą (tak rzecze) skoknąć na nowo w wodę y pętać się więzami wtórego małżeństwa, a nie zaś poświęcić się wtórey czystości, radniey wzięłabych sobie męża, nie dziedzictwo." Za czym ów miłośnik, mnimaiąc, iż powiedą to z przyczyny iego szedziwego wieku, odparł iey: iż starce mogą snadnie długo żyć, a zaś młodzi hnet umrzeć. Przedsię ona mu odrzekła: "Tak, wierę, młody może hnet umrzeć; wszelako stary nie może żyć długo." Y na tym słowie pożegnał się z nią. Owo powiedzenie tey paniey zda mi się barzo roztropne iey postanowienie, iak równie oney Marcyey, y szacuię ią wyższey niżeli iey siestrę Porcyią, która po śmierzci swoiego męża umyśliła nie żyć iuż dłużey, ieno zadać sobie śmierzć, a zaś kiedy iey odięto wielgie żelaziwo sposobne ku zabiciu, połknęła żarzące węgle y spaliła wszytkie wnętrzności, powiedaiąc, iż odważney białey głowie nie może zbywać śrzodków, aby sobie zadać śmierzć; iako ią barzo wiernie przedstawił Marcyal w iednym ze swoich epigramów, który sporządził umyślnie, y barzo wdzięczny, na oną panią; która (wedle niektórych philosophów, a zwłaszcza tego, co Arystoteles powieda w swoiey Etyce o strzymawałości abo mocy) nie ukazała w tym znacznego męstwa ani wielgoduszności, iż się zabiła - ani też wiele inych, które poczęły sobie tak samo - iako iey mąż; powiedaiąc, iż, aby umknąć się więtszemu złu, rzucali się w pomnieysze. O tym wyłożyłem swoią rzecz inedy. Pewna iest to, iż więcey byłoby warte, gdyby ta pani obróciła swoie dni na opłakiwanie swoiego męża a pomszczenie iego śmierzci niżeli na zadanie iey samey sobie: co nie posłużyło nikomu, chyba iey za iaki czczy odwet, iako słyszałem, iż nieiedne białe głowy mówiły przyganiaiąc iey. Wżdy co do mnie, nie mogę inaczey ieno barzo ią chwalić, ią i wszytkie ine panie wdowy, które miłuią swoich mężów po śmierzci tak dobrze iako żyiących. Owo dlaczego święty Paweł ie tak wysławiał a zalecał, bierąc tę naukę od swoiego wielgiego mistrza. Wszelako to od nabarziey bystrych a wymownych dowiedziałem się, iż urodne a młode wdowy, które pozostaią w tym stanie w kwiecie swoich pięknych lat y żywości umysłu, dopuszczaią się nazbyt wielgiego okrucieństwa względem się a swoiey przyrody, iż tak się przeciw sobie sprzysięgaią, a nie chcą ieszcze posmakować słodkich owoców wtórego małżenstwa, którego prawo boskie, ludzkie, natura, młodość y piękność im pozwalaią, zaś one wstrzymuią się odeń dla smaku iakiegoś uporczywego ślubu, który sobie uroiły w głowie, aby dzierżyć się czczych a próżnych cieniów swoich małżonków, iako szyldwachów zatraconych w tamtym świecie, którzy bawiąc tam na Polach Elizeyskich nie dbaią o nie y, możebna, z nich sobie dworuią. Owo w tym wszytkim powinny się stosować do pięknych napomnień a wdzięcznych racii, iakie obiawia Anna siestrze swoiey Dydonie w czwartey pieśni Eneidy, które są barzo wdzięczne do nauczenia się piękney młodey wdowie, iżby nie poddawała się nadto swoim ślubom wdowskim, barziey płynącym z obyczaiu niżeli z religiey. Owo, gdyby przynamniey po ich śmierzci wieńczono ie iakiemi pięknemi wieńcami z kwiatów abo ziół, iako ie koronowano w minionych czasiech y iako dziś czynią ieszcze dziwczętom, wówczas ieszcze ten triumph byłby piękny y pełen chłuby y nieiakiey trwałości. Przedsię wszytko, co im za to można dać, to iakieś piękne słowa, które hnet ulatuią y niszczeią w truchle, tak rychło iak y ciało. Niechayże tedy młode a urodne wdowy trzymaią się świata, skoro na nim ieszcze żywią, y zostawią starym religią y regułę wdowską. Ba, dosyć iuż uradzać o onych poszczących wdowach. Mówmy teraz o inych, tych, które, mierżąc sobie zarzekania się a bronienia przed wtóremi śluby rade ie widzą y żądaią ieszcze słodkiego a uciesznego boga hymeneyskiego. Bywaią iedne, które, zbyt rozgorzałe ku swoim miłośnikom za życia swoich mężów, myślą o tym iuż, zanim tamci pomarli, y układaią miedzy sobą a swemi służkami, iakoby sobie poczęły. "Ha! (powiedaią) gdyby móy mąż pomarł, czynilibychmy to, czynilibychmy owo, żylibychmy w taki sposób, zagospodarowalibychmy się znów w taki; y to tak chytrze, iżby nikt nie podeźrzewał naszego dawnego miłowania. Wiedlibychmy teraz tak ucieszne życie, poiachalibychmy do Pariża, do dworu; zmówilibychmy się tak dobrze, iż nic nie mogłoby się nam przygodzić: ty byś zalecał się do iney, ia do inego, mielibychmy to od króla, mielibychmy owo. Moglibychmy zdać nasze dzieci opiekunom a prokuratorom; nie troskalibychmy się o ich maiętności ani o ich sprawy, ieno chodzilibychmy kole własnych abo też zażywalibychmy ich dobra aż do ich letności. Mielibychmy dobytek nasz y moiego męża; to nizacz by nam nie chybiło, bo wiem, gdzie są papiery a dukaty..." y siła podobnych rozmówek. "Wey, któż byłby szczęśliwszy od nas?" Oto piękne pogwarki a zamysły, iakie wiedą one zamężne białe głowy przed czasem ze swoiemi służkami; w czym bywaią niektóre, które uśmierzcaią ich ieno życzeńmi, słowy, nadzieią a czekaniem y zawodzą się w tym, bowiem tamci nie umieraią; ine zasię dopomagaią im zgoła zaiąć śmiertelne legowisko, ieśli z tym zbytnio zwłóczą; z czego nasze tribunały miały y maią codziennie tyle spraw przed sobą, iż nie da się powiedzieć. Wżdy nalepsze a nayuciesznieysze iest, iż nie czynią iako iedna pani iszpańska, która będąc sielnie uciemiężona od męża zabiła go, a późni zabiła siebie, ułożywszy wprzódy ten nadgrobek, który ostawiła na stole alkierzu, napisany własną ręką: ''Aqui yaze qui ha buscado una muger, ''Y con ella casado, no l'ha podido hazer muger. ''A las otras, no á mi, cerca mi, dava contentamiento. ''y por este, y su flaqueza y atrevimiento, ''Yo lo he matado, ''Por le dar pena de su pecado: ''Ya my tan bien, por falta de my juyzio, ''Y por dar fin á la mal-adyentura qu'yo avio. "Tu leży, który poiął żenę y nie zdołał iey uczynić niewiastą: inym, a nie mnie, przy mnie dawał ukontentowanie; y dlatego, a dla iego nikczemności a ciemięstwa zabiłam go, aby go ukarać za iego grzychy;y sobie takoż zadałam śmierzć, dla braku rozwagi y aby uczynić koniec nieszczęściu, w iakie popadłam." Owa pani nazywała się donna Magdalena de Soria; owóż, wedle iednych, dokazała piękney sztuki zabiiaiąc swego męża dla przyczyn, iakie iey dał po temu; ale też znowu głupio sobie poczęła, iż zabiła siebie: iakoż przyznaie słusznie, iż dla braku rozwagi się zgładziła. Lepiey byłaby uczyniła folguiąc sobie potem a zażywaiąc miłey swobody, chyba iż to było stąd, iż obawiała się sądów y, możebna iest, lękała się być przez nie ścigana, y dlatego wolała radniey triumphować sama nad sobą niżeli przyznać tę chlubę powadze sędziowskiey. Upewniam was, iż bywały y są takie, które przemyślniey w tym sobie poczynały: bowiem prowadzą swoią grę tak chytrze y taiemnie, iż hnet mąż zmiera, a one barzo sumniennie zostaią przy życiu y barzo go lubo zażywaią ze swoiemi służkami. Bywaią ine wdowy, barziey stateczne, cnotliwe y barziey miłuiące swoich mężów, y zgoła przeciw nim nieokrutne: bowiem żałuią ich, opłakuią, lamentuią po nich tak potężnie, iż widząc ie nie sądziłoby się, by przeżyły ieszcze choć godzinę. "Ha! czyżem nie iest (tak powiedaią) nabarziey nieszczęsna we świecie, nawiętsza nieboraczka, iżech stradała przedmiot tak kosztowny? Boże! dlaczego nie zsyłasz mi śmierzci w tey godzinie, iżbych hnet poszła za nim? Nie, nie chcę iuż żyć po iego utracie: bowiem co mi może ostać y trefić się we świecie, aby mi dać ukoienie? Gdyby nie te małe dziatki, które mi ostawił w zakład y które potrzebuią ieszcze nieiakiey podpory, ha, zagładziłabych się ieszcze w tey godzinie! Niech przeklęta będzie godzina, w którey uźrzałam światłość dnia! Gdybych boday mogła uźrzeć iego phantom, abo w widzeniu, abo we śnie, abo magią iaką, y z tego byłabych zbyt szczęśliwa. Ha! moie serce, ha! moia duszo, nie możeż to być, bym podążyła za tobą? Tak, pódę za tobą, gdybych nawet miała się strawić sama iedna, z dala od całego świata. Och, iakaż rzecz mogłaby mnie strzymać przy życiu po oney nieoszacowaney stracie twoiey? Toć pókiś ty był żyw, nie miałam iney przyczyny do życia, a gdyś ty pomarł, do śmierzci! Ba cóż? nie lepieyże, abych zmarła teraz, w twoiey miłości, w twoiey łasce, w moiey chlubie y ukontentowaniu, niżelibych miała wlec życie tak nędzne a nieszczęśliwe y zgoła nie chwalebne? Ha, Boże! ileż cirpię niedoli a utrapienia przez twoią rozłąkę! iakoż będę wyzwolona z tego, skoro cię uźrzę, hnet, pogrążona w wielgiey lubości! Ha, ha! taki piękny, taki był luby! był taki wyborny we wszytkim, taki rzeźwy, taki waleczny! To był drugi Mars, drugi Adonis! A co więtsza iest, tak przeciw mnie był dobry, tak mnie miłował, taki był łaskaw na mnie. Ha, iego tracąc straciłam całą moią dolę!" Tak wykrzykuią nasze stroskane wdowy, takie słowa y nieskończoną mnogość inych po śluby rade ie widzą y żądaią ieszcze zgonie swoich mężów; iedne na iedny sposób, drugie na iny; iedne przybrane tak, drugie inakszey; wszelako zawżdy przybliżone do tych, które tu przedstawiłem; iedne złorzeczą niebu, drugie przeklinała ziemię; iedne bluźnią przeciw Bogu, drugie odkazuią się światu; iedne czynią omdlone, drugie czynią umarłe; iedne iawią się iakoby się dławiące, drugie iakoby szalone, opętane y bez zmysłów, nie poznaiące nikogo y nie chcące mówić. Prosto rzkąc, nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał wyróżniać wszytkie ich sposoby hipokrickie a obłudne y małpiarstwa, których używaią, aby okazać swoią żałobę a smętek przed światem. Nie mówię o wszytkich, ieno o niektórych, wierę, rozmaitych y w przeważney liczbie. Ci a te, co ie pocieszaią y bierą wszytko za dobry piniądz, y czynią wedle przystoyności, daremno się z niemi paraią, nic na nich nie wskóraiąc. Ini a ine znowuż, kiedy widzą, że ich cirpiętniczka a żałobniczka nie dosyć dobrze miota się we swoich igrach a małpiarstwach, pouczaią ie, iako iedna dama we świecie, którą wiem, a która powiedała do drugiey, swoiey córki: "Omdliy, omdliy, moia duszko, nie dosyć się siłuiesz." Owo, odegrawszy wszytkie te wielgie misterya, y iako on wielgi strumień, przebieżawszy kęs drogi gwałtownym y wysilonym biegiem, opamiętuie się y powraca do swego łożyska abo iako rzeka, która wystąpiła z brzegów, tak samo widzicie one wdowy, iak powracaią y wkładaią się do swoiey pirwszey natury, odzyskuią po trosze zmysły, krzepią się w swoich chęciach, wspominaią o świecie. Miast trupich główek, iakie nosiły, abo malowane, abo ryte a obkładane, miast kości nieboszczyka złożonych na krzyż abo zawiniętych w gzła śmiertelne, miasto łez, abo w złocie, abo w emaliey, abo w malowidle, widzicie ie, iak odmieniaią to na wizerunki swoich mężów zawieszone na szyi, z przydatkiem wszelako trupich główek y łez wymalowanych w cyfry, na małe łzawniczki; słowem, na wdzięczne drobiażdżki, pokryte wszelako tak zręcznie, iż patrzący na nie mnimaią, iż noszą ie a przybieraią radniey dla żałości swoich mężów niżeli ze świeckiey zalotności. Potem dopiro, iako to się widzi małe ptaszki, kiedy wylatuią z gniazda, iż nie puszczają się z pierwotka w wielgie loty, ieno, pofurkuiąc nieco z gałęzi na gałąź, uczą się z wolna obyczaiu dobrego latania; tak one wdowy nie wychylaią się ze swoiey wielgiey, rozpaczney żałoby, nie ukazuią się światu natychmiast, skoro ią porzuciły, ba pomału się oswaiaią, a potem od razu pierą o ziem (iako się to mówi) y żałobę, y swoie habity, y zasłony y lepiey niż wprzódy zaprzątaią sobie głowy miłością, y nie myślą ni o czem tyle co o drugiem małżenstwie abo też iney sprosności. Oto iak ich srogie gwałtowania nie maią trwałości. Więcey by było warte, gdyby były barziey pomiarkowane a ustawicznieysze w swoiem smutku. Znałem iedną barzo cudną panią, która po śmierzci swoiego męża była tak żałośliwa a zrozpaczona, iż wyrywała sobie włosy z głowy, darła sobie skórę na twarzy, na piersiach, szczypała się co wlazło y kiedy iey przedkładano szkody, iakie wyrządza swoiey piękney twarzy: ,,Ha! Boże! (mówiła) co wy mi powiedacie? cóż wy chcecie, abym czyniła z tą twarzą? dla kogóż ią mam chować, skoro nie masz moiego małżonka?" W ośm miesięcy późni uźrzelibyście tąż samą przystroioną bieliczką a różem iszpańskim, z pudrowanym włosem: wierę, barzo wielga odmiana. Przyczynię tu na to ieden piękny przykład, który może posłużyć za porównanie, o iedney piękney a godney paniey z Efezu, która gdy straciła męża, niepodobna było iey krewnym a przyiaciołom naleźć iey iaką bądź pociechę; tak iż, odprowadziwszy swego męża z pogrzebem z niezliczoną mnogością żalów, smutków, szlochów, krzyków, łez a skargów, skoro go ułożono a zamkniono w grobowcu, gdzie miał spoczywać, ona, z żalu do całego świata, rzuciła się nań klnąc się a przysięgaiąc, iż nigdy z niego nie wyńdzie y że tam chciała się wydać na głód y zakończyć swoie dni wpodle ciała swoiego męża, którego nie chciała nigdy opuścić; iakoż żyła takowym trybem przez dwa abo trzy dni. Los zrządził podczas, iż stracono iednego tamecznego człowieka y powieszono go za iakowąś zbrodnię w mieście, a potem wyniesiono za miasto na powszechną szubienicę, gdzie takie ciała powieszone a stracone miały być strzeżone bacznie przez kilka dni od paru żołnirzy lub strażników, iżby służyły za przykład y aby ich stamtąd nie uniesiono. Owo tedy ieden żołnirz, będąc na straży przy tym ciele y stoiąc na warcie a nadsłuchuiąc, usłyszał wpodle siebie głos wieldze żałośliwy y zbliżywszy się uźrzał, iż to było w tym grobowcu, do którego zstąpiwszy obaczył ona panią, cudną iak iasny dzień, cale zapłakaną a lamentuiącą; wey przybliżywszy się ku niey zaczął wypytywać o przyczynę iey rozpaczy, którą mu dobrotliwie wyznała; owo iąwszy ią w tym pocieszać, nie mogąc nic uzyskać za pirwszym razem, wrócił ku temu raz drugi y trzeci: y sprawił się tak dobrze, iż ią pozyskał, uspokoił po trosze a otarł iey łzy; za czym w swoiem prostem rozumieniu wziął się tak dobrze do rzeczy, iż zażył iey po dwakroć, trzymaiąc ią położoną na samey truchle mężowskiey, która posłużyła za łożnicę; potem zasię przysięgli sobie małżenstwo: czego dokonawszy barzo szczęśliwie, żołnirz powrócił za iey przyzwoleniem stróżować swemu wisielcowi, bowiem służba ta była pod gardłem. Wszelako tak, iako był barzo szczęśliwy w onem pięknem przedsięwzięciu a wykonaniu, tak znów trefiło mu się nieszczęście, iż w on czas, gdy się tam nazbyt zabawiał, oto przyszli krewni onego ubogiego ciała kiwaiącego się na wietrze, aby ie odczepić, gdyby nie naleźli strażnika; iakoż nie nalazłszy go hnet odczepili wisielca y unieśli co tchu, aby go pogrześć, gdzie by się dało, aby uniknąć takowey hańby a widoku plugawego y haniebnego dla ich krewieństwa. Żołnirz, nie widząc ani nayduiąc ciała, bieży pędem barzo stroskany do swoiey paniey, aby iey oznaymić swoią niedolę y pewną zgubę; bowiem prawo tameczne było, iż którykolwiek żołnirz uśpiłby się na straży y dał unieść ono ciało, ma być umieszczony na iego miesce y powieszony y że dlatego iemu ten los się gotuie. Pani, która poprzednio doznała odeń pociechy y potrzebowała pocieszeń dla siebie, nalazła ie w porę y dla iego y oto mu rzekła: Nie trapże się y pomóż mi ieno dobyć moiego męża z grobowca, y oddamy go a powiesimy na miesce tamtego, y tak wezmą go snadnie za drugiego." Iako rzekła, tak się też wszytko y stało; ieszcze powiedaią, iż on wisielec uprzedni miał iedno ucho ucięte; za czym uczyniła mężowi toż samo, aby lepiey udał się za tamtego. Sędziowie przyszedłszy nazaiutrz nie naleźli nic krzywo; y w ten sposób ocaliła swoiego gacha tym uczynkiem y zniewagą barzo szpatną przeciw swemu mężu, tak iż nikt by się nie spodziwał po niey tak haniebnego obrotu. Pirwszy raz słyszałem tę historyią od pana Dorata, który ią opowiedał onemu zacnemu panu Guii y paru inym, którzyśmy obiadowali razem; owóż pan Guia umiał ią barzo pięknie uznać y wyrozumieć, bowiem był człek, który iak nikt iny we świecie lubił dobrą opowiastkę y umiał ią nalepiey zaprawić. Owóż hnet potem idąc na kownaty królowey matki uźrzał piękną młodą wdowę (która nią dopiruczko została) y świeżo rozżaloną, y zapłakaną, z welonem aż po koniec nosa, piskaiącą, ięczącą, skąpą w słowiech dla każdego. Aż pan Guia do mnie: ,,Widziszże ią? Za czym rok upłynie, pokaże nam sztukę oney paniey z Efezu." Co też uczyniła, cale nie tak haniebnie po prawdzie, wszelako zaślubiła człowieka lichawey kondycyey, iako to pan Guia był przepowiedział. Toż samo powiedał mi pan Bożoios, pokoiowiec królowey matki y nalepszy skrzypak w całem krześciiaństwie. Nie tylko był doskonały w swoiey sztuce a we wszelkiey muzyce, ale był takoż człek bystrego dowcipu y wiedział siła, a zwłaszcza barzo piękne historyiki y piękne powieści, y nie z pospolitych, ale barzo osobne; y nie skąpił ich swoim naypoufalszym przyiaciołom; y opowiedał niekiedy y co z własnych, bowiem w swoim czasie widywał y miewał dobre potrzeby miłośne: iakoż przy swoiey wyborney sztuce y dowcipie bystrym a śmiałym, dwóch instrumentach sposobnych do miłości, mógł ich mieć co niemiara. Pan marszałek Brysiak dał go królowey matce, gdy była ieszcze panuiącą królową, y posłał go iey z Piemontu z iego wyborną kapelą skrzypków, barzo dobrze okrytą; nazywał się Baltazaryn, aż późni odmienił imię. On to układał one wdzięczne baletki, które odtąd zawżdy tańczono na dworze. Był wielgim przyiacielem panu Guii y mnie; y często gwarzyliśmy razem; a zawżdy opowiedział nam iaką piękną powiastkę, a zwłaszcza o miłości y chytrościach bialogłowskich, z których rzekł nam y ona o tey paniey efeskiey, którą wiedzieliśmy iuż od pana Dorata, iakom wspomniał, on zaś miał ią wyczytać w Lampirydyuszu; potem zasię czytałem ią w xiędze o Pogrzebach, wierę, barzo piękney, poświęconey nieboszczykowi panu Sabaudzkiemu. Obyłoby się snadnie (tak kto powie) bez czynienia oney digresyey: ba tak; wey chciałem wspomnić w tem moiego przyiaciela y który często przychodził mi na pamięć, kiedy widziałem niektóre nasze rozpaczliwe wdowy. "Oto (powiedał) która zagra iednego dnia rolę naszey paniey z Efezu abo ią iuż odegrała." Wżdy była to, wierę, osobliwa traikomedia, pełna srogiey nieludzkości, aby pohańbić tak okrutnie swoiego nieboszczyka. Nie tak uczyniła iedna pani za naszych czasów, o którey słyszałem: ta po śmierzci swoiego męża obcięła mu iego części od przodku abo od śrzodka, tak niegdy od niey ukochane, y zabalsamowała ie, ukąpała w aromatach y upachniła wonnośćmi y proszkami muszkatu y inemi barzo pachnącemi, y potem oprawiła ie w skrzynkę z pozłacanego śrybła, przechowuiąc ią a strzegąc iako rzecz barzo cenną. Możecie mnimać, iż do nich zazierała niekiedy ku wiecznemu wspominaniu dobrego ubiegłego czasu. Nie wiem, czyli to iest prawda; wszelako przekazano tę powieść królowi, który powtórzył ią inym, co naypoufalszym, y ia też od niego ią słyszałem. W czasie rzezi świętego Bartłomieia ubito pana Pluwię, który swego czasu był, wierę, dzielnym żołnirzem, tak w woynie toskańskiey pod panem Subisem, iak y w woynie domowey, iako to dobrze okazał w bitwie pod Żarnakiem, dowodząc pułkiem, y przy oblężeniu Niortu. W nieiaki czas potem żołnirz, który go zabił, powiedział y przedłożył iego żenie, całey zatopioney w płaczu y żałościach, urodney y zasobney białey głowie, iż ieśli go nie zaślubi, zabiie ią y pośle ią hnet za swoim mężem: bowiem w czas onego święta rządziła sama ieno bitka a żelazo. Uboga niewiasta, barzo piękna ieszcze y młoda, aby ocalić życie, zniewolona była uczynić wraz y zaślubiny, y pogrzeb. Ieszcze w tym można ią uniewinnić: bowiem co mogła począć biedna niewiasta, słaba a ułomna, iak ieno cheba zabić samą siebie abo też nadstawić nadobną pierś pod szablę mordercy? Ba, toć Iuż nie te czasy, wdzięczna pastereczko,nie naydzie się iuż dzisiay onych szalonych y głupich co niegdy; iakoż y nasze święte krześciiaństwo tego zabrania; co snadnie dziś służy naszym wdowom za wymówkę, które powiedaią, iż gdyby nie zakaz boży, hnet by się zabiły; y w ten sposób pokrywaią swoie figle. W teyże samey rzeźbie uczyniono wdową iedną godną białą głowę, też barzo lubą y urodną. Owo, ieszcze ciepła od tego wdowstwa, zgwałcona była od iednego szlachcica, którego wiem dobrze; z czego popadła w takową rozpacz a pomięszanie, iż mnimano iakiś czas, iż postradała zmysły. Wszelako obaczyła się niedługo potem y, chytaiąc swoie wdowstwo z dobrego końca y nabiraiąc po trosze smaczku do świata, y odzyskuiąc swoie żywotne a przyrodzone skłonności, przepomniała swoiey zniewagi, y wydała się cale przystoynie a znacznie: w czym barzo dobrze sobie postąpiła. Ku czemu powiem ieszcze to: Przy tey samey rzezi świętego Bartłomieia owdowiła się iedna przez śmierzć swoiego męża, ubitego wraz z inymi. Żałość powzięła z tego tak wielgą, iż kiedy użrzała bidnego katolika, chociaby y nie był przy onem święcie, mdlała z tego niekiedy abo patrzyła nań ze wstrętem a nienawiścią nikiey na morową zarazę. O nawiedzeniu Pariża, ba, nawet uźrzeniu go z oddali dwóch mil, ani iey mów o tym, bowiem iey oczy y iey serce nie mogły go ścirpieć; co mówię, widoku? zgoła słyszeć o nim nie mogła. Po upływie dwu lat namyśliła się w tym, przybyła pozdrowić piękne miesto y przeieździć się po niem, y odwidzić ie w swoiey karocy: wżdy nimby przeiachała przez ulicę Uszecką, gdzie iey mąż został zamordowany, radniey byłaby wybrała śmierzć abo ogień y rzuciła się w nie a zagrzebła, niźli w tę ulicę: na sposób iednego węża, który tak nienawidzi cienia iasionu, iż przekłada radniey wrzucić się w ogień iasno goreiący (tak powieda Pliniusz) niźli w ten cień, tak barzo mu przymierzły. Tak iż nieboszczyk król, będący wówczas ieno bratem królewskim, powiedał, iż nie widział białey głowy tak zapamiętałey w swoiey stracie y boleści iako ta y że nie ma co, ieno trzeba by ią powalić y nawdziać iey kaptur, iako się czyni u dzikich sokołów. Wszelako, po nieiakim czasie, powiedał, iż sama z się obłaskawiła się dosyć wdzięcznie, tak iż z własney woley dała sobie kapturek nakładać y nikt nie potrzebował iey obalać, ieno ona sama. Cóż owo czyni po niedługim czasie? Sama ze siebie widzi Pariż naywdzięcznieyszym okiem, przeieżdża się po nim, przebiega tam y sam, wzdłuż a wszyrz, tak y wspak, nie pomnąc żadney przysięgi: zasię gdy raz, wróciwszy z podróży y bywszy nieobecny ośm miesięcy na dworze, przyszedłem oddać pokłon królowi, uźrzałem też samą wdowę wchodzącą do sali w Luwrze tak ochędożną, tak wyfioczoną, otoczoną swemi krewniaczkami a druhiniami, stawaiącą przed oblicze królów, królowych y całego dworu y przyimuiącą pirwszy zakon małżenstwa, którym są zrękowiny, z rąk biskupa, z nazwiska biskupa Dyni, wielgiego iałmużnika królowey Nawarry. Któż był zdumiony? Wierę, ia sam; wszelako wedle tego, co mi rzekła późniey, ona była zaskoczona więcey, kiedy nie spodziewaiąc się tego uźrzała mnie w onym godnym gronie zrękowinnem, gdym patrzał na nią y wybałuszał sielnie oczy, przypominaiąc sobie o iey przysięgach y twarzach, iakie u niey widziałem, a ona toż samo myśląc o tych, iakie przede mną czyniła; bowiem byłem iey służką y chcącym ią poślubić. Owo mnimała (tak iey się zdało), iż umyślnie przybyłem tam w porę y przypędziłem z umysłu pocztą, aby się pokazać w onym dniu oznaczonym, aby iey posłużyć za świadka y sędziego y potępić ią w oney sprawie. Y rzekła mi y przysięgła, iż byłaby wolała wyłożyć dziesięć tysięcy talerów ze swoiego dobra, iżbych się tam nie był poiawił, poruszaiąc tak głos iey sumnienia. Znałem iedną wielgą panią, grebinię a wdowę barzo znacznego pochodzenia, która uczyniła tak samo: bowiem będąc zawziętą y wierną ugonotką weszła w małżenstwo z iednym barzo znacznym szlachcicem katolickiem; wżdy nieszczęście chciało, iż przed iego zawarciem frybra morowa przyłapiła ią w Pariżu tak dotkliwie, iż przyprawiła ią o śmierzć. Będąc w takowey próbie pogrążyła się we swych lamentach, ba mówiąc: "Ha! trzebaż, aby w takiem wielgiem mieście, obfitem we wszelaką wiedzę, nie nalazł się nikt, kto by mnie mógł wyleczyć. Ha! niechayby nie oglądał się na piniądze, bo dałabych mu ich do syta! Gdybyż przynamniey moia śmierzć przyszła po ziszczeniu moiego małżenstwa y gdyby móy małżonek mógł poznać wprzódy, iakom go miłowała a czciła!" Sofonizba rzekła inaczey, bowiem żałowała, iż się zręczyła przed wypiciem trucizny. Y tak gwarząc, y wiele inych rzekąc podobnych słów, ona grebinia odwróciła się ku drugiey stronie łoża y zmarła. Co to iest za żarkość miłosna, aby sobie wspominać w momencie ostatnim y styxowym one rozkoszki a owocyki miłosne, których byłaby tak rada ieszcze posmakować przed wyniściem z ogrodu! Słyszałem o iedney paniey, która będąc śmiertelnie chora słyszała, iak ieden z iey krewnych trefnował sielnie z drugiego (wey dobrzy sobie), który był barzo potężnie ozdobiony w przyrodzeniu. Za czym zaczęła się śmiać y rzekła: ,,Waryiaty z was bezecne"; y obróciwszy się w drugą stronę a śmieiąc się oddała ducha. Wżdy ieśli one białe głowy ugonockie uświadczyły takie sztuki, znałem siła pań katolickich, które uczyniły podobne y zaślubiły ugonotów, nahańbiwszy ich wprzódy gorzey szubieniczników, ich i ich religią. Gdybych ie tu chciał wszytkie przytoczyć, nigdy bych nie skończył. Oto dlaczego one wdowy powinny być skromne y nie hałasić tak na początku swoiego wdowstwa, nie krzyczyć, nie wydziwiać, nie czynić tyle błyskawic, grzmotów, dżdżu swoiemi łzami, aby potem zwinąć chorągiewkę (rozumiem co insze) y podać się na pośmiechy: lepiey przystało gadać mniey, a czynić więcey. Wżdy one powiedaią k'temu: "Ba, iakoż trzeba na początek stawać śmiało iakoby morderz iaki y bezczelnie, y z gotowością wypicia całego wstydu. To trwa czas nieiaki, wżdy miia; kiedy iuż nad tem nastrzępią gęby do syta, poniechała mnie y wezmą sobie iną." Czytałem w małey xiążeczce iszpańskiey, iż Wiktoryia Kolumnianka, córka onego wielgiego Fabrycego Kolumny y żena onego wielgiego margrofa Pyskary, nie maiącego podczas równego sobie, straciwszy swoiego małżonka, sam Bóg wie iakiego, popadła w takową rozpaczliwą boleść, iż nie było możebna dać iey ani naleźć iakowegoś pocieszenia; wżdy kiedy iey chciano na iey boleść zaradzić co iakiermi słowy, powiedała: ,,Z czego chcecie mnie pocieszyć? ze śmierzci moiego męża? W obłądzie iesteście; on nie pomarł, żywie ieszcze y żyw iest w moiey duszy. Czuię go co dnia a co nocy, iak odżywa, porusza się a odradza we mnie." Piękne byłyby to zaiste słowa, gdyby nie to, iż po nieiakiem czasie, pożegnawszy się z nim y wyprawiwszy na przechadzkę na drugi brzeg Acheronu, wydała się powtórnie za proboszcza z Farty, wierę, cale niepodobnego do iey wielgiego Pyskary; nie powiedam z rodu, bowiem był on ze szlachetnego domu Ursynów, który wart iest tyleż y równie iest starożytny, abo barziey, co dom Awalosów. Wżdy dzieła iednego y drugiego nie mogły się z sobą równać, bowiem uczynki Pyskary były cale niezrównane a męstwo iego nieocenione, mimo iż ów proboszcz dał wysokie świadectwo o swoiey osobie przykładaiąc się barzo wiernie a mężnie w służbach króla Franciszka; wszelako było to w małych, pobocznych a letkich potyczkach, przeciwnie tamtemu, który odniósł wielgie, iawne y barzo wspaniałe zwycięstwa: iakoż biegłość iego w sztuce woyenney, rozpoczęta y pielęgnowana od nayrańszych lat y statecznie uprawiana potem, musiała o wiele przewyższać sprawność onego duchownego, który późno iął się tego rzemięsła; nie iżbych chciał przez to źle mówić o niektórych osobach poświęconych Bogu y iego Kościołowi, którzy poniechali ślubów y opuścili swóy cech, aby się parać orężem, bowiem ukrzywdziłbych siła wielgich rycerzy, którzy byli wprzódy duchownemi y przebieżali tę drogę. Nie byłże wprzódzi kardynałem Cezar Bordź, diuk walentyński, który był tak wielgim hetmanem, iż Makiawel, ów czcigodny nauczyciel xiążąt a możnych, daie go za przykład y za osobliwe źwierzciadło wszytkim inym podobnym dla naśladowania a przeglądania się w niem? Wżdy mieliśmy pana marszałka Defułę, który był duchownym y nazywał się wprzódy protonotarem Defułą, późniey zasię ostał się tak wielgim hetmanem. Pan marszałek Stroc poświęcony był Kościołowi; owo gdy odmówiono mu kardynalskiego kapelusza, rzucił sukienkę y iął się oręża. Pan Salweson, o którym mówiłem (który idzie tuż za nim blisko w przymiotach wielgiego rycerza: ba byłby z nim trzymał równy krok, gdyby był z równie wielgiego domu y krewnym królowey), z pirwszego swego rzemięsła nosił powłóczystą sukienkę; wey przeto cóż to był za woyownik! Nie miałby równego sobie, gdyby był dłużey pożył. A pan marszałek Belgard czyli nie naszał rogatey czapeczki, on, który długo nosił imię prewota urskiego? Nieboszczyk pan Dangin, poległy w bitwie pod Sękantyną, był niegdy biskupem, pan kawaler Boniwet toż samo. Wżdy ów dworny pan Martyk równie był swego czasu kościelną osobą; iako y nieskończona ilość inych, dla których nie starczyłoby mi papieru. Wżdy trzeba, abych pochwalił y moich, wierę, nie bez wielgiey przyczyny. Kapitan Burdeil, móy brat, który był niegdy we wszytkim piemonckim Rodomontem, poświęcony był równie Kościołowi; wszelako nie uznaiąc tam swoich przyrodzonych onót zamienił ona wielgą sukienkę na krótką y w mgnieniu oka przedzierzgnął się na iednego z nalepszych a naydzielnieyszych rotmistrzów piemonckich; y poczynał sobie barzo nieledacyiako y z barzo znaczną sławą, gdyby nie był umarł, niestety! w wieku dwudziestu y pięci lat. Toż za naszych czasów na naszym dworze siła widzieliśmy takich; tak onego małego pana Klaromonta Talara, którego znałem proboszczem bonporckim; za czym opuściwszy opactwo, dał się poznać w naszey armiey a na naszym dworze iako ieden z nabarziey dzielnych, krzepkich a godnych ludzi, iakicheśmy mieli; co też okazał barzo widocznie przy swoiey śmierzci, którą zyskał sobie chlubną pod Roszelą, za pirwszym razem, kiedy braliśmy okopy. Wymieniłbych ich z tysiąc, wszelako nigdy bych z tym nie skończył. Pan Sulias, zwany młodym Orezonem, był niegdy biskupem ryńskim, późni zasię miał własny pułk, służąc królowi barzo wiernie y krzepko w Guianie pod marszałkiem Matyionem. Prosto, nigdy bych nie skończył, gdybych chciał wyosobniać wszytkie te ludzie; owo też zmilczę dla krótkości y z obawy także, by mi nie zadano, iż nazbyt kocham się w gadulstwie. Wszelako tę oto digresią uczyniłem cale k'rzeczy, mówiąc o Wiktoryey Kolumniance, która zaślubiła onego proboszcza. Gdyby się nie była zań ponownie wydała, snadniey by iey było nosić tytuł a imię Wiktoryey, iże odniesła wiktoryią nad sobą samą; wey skoro nie mogła naleźć sobie drugiego równego pirwszemu, godziło się iey radniey powściągnąć. Znałem siła białych głów, które naśladowały tę pomienioną. Widziałem iedną, która poięła za męża moiego wuia, naydzielnieyszego, naybitnieyszego y naywybornieyszego z ludzi swoiego czasu. Skoro pomarł, zaślubiła inego, który był mu tak podobien iako osieł iszpańskiemu rumakowi; wszelako móy wuy był tym iszpańskim rumakiem. Iną damę znałem, która zaślubiła marszałka Francyey, pięknego, zacnego y dzielnego szlachcica; zasię w drugie stadło poięła cale przeciwnego temu (także przynależnego Kościołowi); a co nawięcey iey przyganiano, to iż poiawiwszy się na dworze, gdzie przez dwadzieścia lat od czasu swego drugiego małżenstwa nie bywała, przyięła znów miano y godność swego pirwszego męża. Na co nasze tribunały powinny by mieć oko y obwarować prawem: bowiem widziałem niezmierzoną ilość czyniących tak samo, czym świadczą nazbyt wielgą wzgardę swoim ostatnim mężom, nie chcąc nosić ich imienia po ich śmierzci; ba skoro popełniły błąd, winny go znosić y ostać iuż przy nim. Znałem iedną wdowę, która po śmierzci męża czyniła przez przeciąg roku lamentacyie tak przeraźliwe, iż mnimano w każdey chwili, że wyzionie ducha. Po roku, kiedy iey przyszło odłożyć wielgą żałobę y przywdziać letszą, rzekła do iedney ze swoich niewiast: "Ściśniycież mi dobrze te krepy, bowiem, możebna, będę ich potrzebować na drugi raz"; a potem hnet się poprawiła: "Ba, coż ia mówię (pry), przyśniło mi się coś. Radniey umrzeć niźli ieszcze z tą rzeczą mieć sprawę." Po tey żałobie wydała się za drugiego, barzo nierównego pirwszemu. "Alić (tak powiedaią te białe głowy) był z równie zacnego domu co pirwszy." Tak iest, przyzwalam, ale gdzież iest obyczay a męstwo? Nie trzebaż ich stawiać wyższey ponad wszytko ine? A nalepsze, co mi się w tem widzi, to iż kiedy rzecz doprowadzą do skutku, niedługo maią z tego radość: bowiem Bóg dopuszcza, iż bywaią w takim stadle utrapione a grzmocone iak należy; potem owo kaiaią się: ba, iuż nie pora k'temu. Owe damy, tak łase na drugie stadła, maią iakoweś mnimania a umory w głowie, których my dobrze nie znamy: iako słyszałem o iedney paniey iszpańskiey, która, gdy chciała się powtórnie wydać y gdy iey przedkładano, co się stanie z oną wielgą przyiaźnią, iaką miał przeciw niey iey mąż, odrzekła: "La muerte del marido y nuevo casamiento no han de romper el amor d'una casta muger" - "Śmierzć małżonka y nowe małżeństwo nie mogą zniweczyć miłości w skromney białey głowie." Owo zgodźcież mi to razem, ieśli łaska. Iensza pani iszpańska rzekła ieszcze lepiey, gdy chciano ią ponownie wydać: "Si hallo un marido bueno, no quiero tener el temor de perder lo; y si malo, que necesidad he del?" - "Jeśli naydę dobrego męża, nie chcę żyć w obawie utracenia go, ieśli złego, na cóż mi się zda?" Waleryia, pani rzymiańska, gdy utraciła męża y gdy ią niektóre z iey kompanionek pocieszały po oney stracie a śmierzci, rzekła im: "Umarł, wierę, dla was, ale dla mnie on żyw iest wiecznie." Owa margrebini, o którey powiedałem, pożyczyła od niey podobnego słowa. One rzeczenia tych zacnych białych głów cale przeciwne są inemu, które powiedał raz ieden ostroięzyczny Iszpan: "que la jornada de la biudez d'una muger es d'un dia" - "iż trwanie wdowstwa u białey głowy strawia się całe w iednym dniu". Gorsze ieszcze uczyniła iedna dama, pani Monenowa, którey męża, namiestnika królewskiego, zamordował lud w Bordo czasu tamecznego rozruchu. Owo gdy iey przyniesiono nowinę, że iey męża zamordowano y uczyniono z nim tak, iak była prawda, hnet wykrzyknęła: "Ha! a móy dyiament, y cóż się z nim stało?" Dała mu ten dyiament przy zrękowinach, który był wart od tysiąca do tysiąca dwiestu talerów, y nosił go zawżdy na palicu. Przez co okazała dobrze, po czym żałobę czuła w sercu więtszą, czy po stracie męża, czy dyiamentu. Pani Destampina, barzo nawidzona od króla Franciszka y przez to będąca w małey miłości u męża, gdy iakaś wdowa odwidzała ią czasem y prosiła, aby miała litość nad nią y nad iey wdowim stanem, rzekła iey: "Ha, moia miła, nazbyt szczęśliwa iesteś w takim stanie, bowiem nie każdey dano iest być wdową, która tego życzy", iako iż barzo pragnęłaby nią zostać. Dla niektórych to się schodzi, dla inych nie. Wżdy co powiemy o białych głowach owdowiałych, które kryią się ze swoim małżeństwem y nie chcą, by ie ogłoszono? Znałem iedną, która trzymała swoie pod korcem przez siedm abo ośm lat, nie chcąc go nigdy odsłonić ani ogłosić; y powiedała, iż czyniła to z obawy przed swoim młodym synem, iednym z barzo dzielnych y godnych ludzi we świecie, aby ten nie dopiekł iey y iey mężowi, mimo iż ów nie był też z namnieyszych. Wszelako skoro tylko tamten zginął w potyczce woyenney, w którey się okrył znaczną chlubą, hnet dała ie ogłosić y obiawiła światu. Słyszałem o iedney wielgiey paniey, wdowie, która poślubiła iednego barzo wielgiego xięcia y pana, y więcey niż przed piętnastu laty; wżdy świat nic o tem nie wie ani co miarkuie, tak to iest trzymane po cichu a w diskrecyey; powiedaią, iż on wielgi pan obawiał się swoiey świekry, która barzo nad nim przewodziła y nie chciała, aby się żenił ponownie, z przyczyny małych dziatek. Znałem iną barzo wielgą panią, która niedawno temu, wszedłszy w stadło z prostym szlachcicem, zmarła, przetrwawszy więcey dwudziestu lat w małżenstwie, bez tego iżby kto postrzegł się na tym z pozoru a pogłosek. Ha! ileż we świecie iest takich! Słyszałem od iedney paniey wielgiego dostoieństwa y starożytnego rodu, iż nieboszczyk pan kardynał Dziubela zaślubił, będąc biskupem y kardynałem, panią Szationową y umarł w żeniatym stanie; y rzekła to w rozmowie, iaką miała z panem Manem, Prowansalczykiem z domu Sentalów y biskupem freżeńskim, który przebywał przez czas piętnastu lat na dworze rzymskim przy onym kardynale y był iednym z iego nayzaufańszych sekretarzów; owo kiedy mowa przyszła na onego kardynała, spytała się go, czy nigdy mu nie rzekł a nie wyznał, iż był żeniaty. Któż owo był zdumiony? Wierę, pan Man z takowego pytania. Żywie ieszcze y może powiedzieć, czy kłamię, bowiem byłem przy tem. Odparł, iż nigdy nic o tem nie słyszał, ani od niego, ani od inych. "Owo ia wam o tem mówię (rzekła), bowiem nic prawdziwszego nad to, iż był żeniaty y umarł źrzetelnie ożeniony z oną panią Szationową y owdowiały po niey." Upewniam was, iż uśmiałem się dobrze patrząc na osłupioną postawę pana Mana, który był barzo sumnienny a nabożny y mnimał posiadać wszytkie sekrety nieboszczyka swoiego pana: wszelako w tym był de galico: iakoż barzo to było gorszące dla świątobliwey szarży, iaką ów piastował. Owa pani Szationowa była wdową po panu Szationie, o którym powiedali, iż wychowywał małego króla Karola Ósmego, wraz z Bordilonem, Galiotem y Bonwalem, którzy ochmistrzowali królewskiemu dzicięciu. Zmarł w Ferrarze, bywszy zraniony przy oblężeniu Raweny y tam zaniesiony dla opatrzenia rany. Owa pani ostała się wdową barzo młodą, piękną, cnotliwą a baczną na pozory - świadectwem owo małżenstwo - y dlatego była obraną za damę przyboczną nieboszczki królowey Nawarry. Ona to dała tey paniey y wielgiey xiężniczce oną dobrą radę, która opisana iest w Stu opowieściach rzeczoney królowey: chodziło o tę panią y o iednego szlachcica, który wśliznął się do iey łoża przez szczelinę w alkowie y chciał się nią nasycić: wżdy nie zyskał co inego ieno dobre szramy na swoiey piękney twarzy. Owo gdy ta pani chciała użalić się swoiemu bratu, ona iey dała ono piękne napomnienie, które wyczytać można w tey powiastce, y dała iey tę dobrą radę, iedną z naypięknieyszych y naysposobnieyszych dla uniknięcia zgorszenia, iaką by można dać, chociaby nawet dał ią sam pirwszy praesident Pańskiego Trybunału, y która zdradzała iawnie, iż owa pani była tyleż przebiegła a doświadczona w takowych sekretach, ile roztropna a bystrego dowcipu; y dlatego nie ma wątpienia, że umiała uchować w sekrecie swoią sprawę z onym kardynałem. Moia babka, pani seneszalowa Pikteńska, otrzymała iey miesce po iey śmierzci z wyboru króla Franciszka, który ią zamianował y wybrał, y posłał po nią aż do iey pomieszkania; y dał ią własną ręką królowey, swey siestrze, iako iż znał ią za barzo roztropną a cnotliwą panią y nazywał ią ,,swoim rycerzem bez skazy"; wżdy nie była tak szczwana ani chytra, ani obrotna w takowey rzeczy iako iey poprzedniczka, ani też kwapiła się tak w drugie stadło. A ieśli chcecie wiedzieć, do kogo ta opowieść się odnosi: owo do samey królowey Nawarry y admirata Boniweta, iako to wiem od nieboszczki swoiey babki; w czem wszelako mi się zda, iż królowey nie trzeba było ukrywać w tym swego imienia, skoro tamten nic nie mógł uzyskać na iey skromności y odszedł w konfuzyey; iakoż sama chciała rozgłosić tę rzecz, gdyby nie piękne a roztropne przedłożenie, które iey uczyniła owa dama przyboczna, pani Szationowa; ktokolwiek to przeczyta, pomyśli sobie toż samo. Y mnimam, iż to pan kardynał, iey wrzkomy małżonek, który był ieden z naybystrzeyszych w słowie, uczonych, roztropnych y oświeconych swoiego czasu, zaszczepił iey tę mądrość w ciele, iż umiała mówić a uradzać tak trefnie. Ta opowieść mogłaby być nieco gorsząca z przyczyny świątobliwego a duchownego stanu tamtey osoby; wey, kto ią zechce podać inym, starczy mu odmienić imiona. Owo ieżeli ta rzecz tycząca małżenstwa trzymana była w taiemnicy, nie tak samo się miało z ostatnim kardynałem Szatiiońskim; bowiem on sam rozgłosił ią a rozpowszechnił do zbytku, tak iż nie trzeba było trąby; y zmarł w żeniatym stanie, nie poniechawszy swoiey sukienki ani czerwonego kapelusza. Z iedney strony wymawiał się swoią wiarą reformacką, którey dzierżył się sielnie; z drugiey tym, iż chciał zachować wiecznie swoią szarżę y nie odkładać iey (czego nie byłby nizacz uczynił) y chciał wniść do Rady, gdzie wszedłszy mógłby się wiele przysłużyć swoiey religiey y swoiey partyey, iako że był barzo zdatną, barzo górnie myślącą y znaczną osobą. Mnimam, iż ów wspomniany kardynał Dziubela byłby mógł uczynić tak samo: bowiem w tym czasie sielnie skłaniał się ku Reformie y ku doktrynie Lutra, tak iak y dwór Francyey mocno był nią nawiedziony, bowiem wszytkie nowe rzeczy podobaią się, a także iż ona nauka dawała piękną swobodę osobom, ba, nawet duchownym ku małżenstwu. Owo nie mówmy iuż o tych świątobliwych ludziach dla wielgiey czci, iaką winni iesteśmy ich zakonowi y ich świętey szarży. Trzebaż zaiąć się nieco naszemi szedziwemi wdowami, co to nie maią sześci zębów w gębusie, a poymuią mężów. Niedawno iest temu, iak iedna pani, wdowa po trzech mężach, poięła w Guianie czwartego, dosyć znacznego szlachcica, sama licząc sobie ośmdziesiąt lat wieku. Nie wiem, dlaczego to uczyniła, bowiem była barzo bogata y miała mnogo talerów, dlaczego y ten szlachcic ią ścigał miłością; a może chciała sobie pobrykać, iako powiedała panna Sewinianka, błaźnica królowey Nawarry. Znałem takoż iedną wielgą panią, która w wieku sześćdziesięci sześci lat wydała się ponownie y zaślubiła szlachcica, nierównego co do godności iey pirwszemu mężowi; y żyła w tym do stu lat, a mimo to zachowała swoią urodę; bowiem była z naypięknieyszych białych głów swoiego czasu y dobrze ćwiczyła swoie wdzięczne a młode ciałko na wszelakie sposoby, y iako panna na wydaniu, y zamężna, y wdowa, iako powiedaią. Oto dwa straszliwe przyrodzenia białogłowskie! Musiały, wierę, dużo mieć żaru w ciele. Iakoż słyszałem to nieraz od dobrych y doświadczonych kaflarzy, iż stary piec o wiele łacniey iest ogrzać niżeli nowy y że, kiedy raz iest ogrzany, lepiey utrzymuie ciepło y lepsze wypieka chleby. Nie wiem, co za rozkoszne smaki mogą naleźć w nich ich kundmany, rozumiem mężowie a miłośnicy; wszelako widziałem wielu dwornych a dzielnych szlachciców tak zapamiętałych w miłości ku starym, ba więcey niżeli ku młodym; powiedano mi wszelako, iż to było po to, aby ciągnąć z nich profity. Inych widziałem zasię, którzy miłowali ie barzo żarliwą miłością nic nie ciągnąc z ich taszki, cheba ieno z tey w ich ciele; iako widzieliśmy niegdy barzo wielgiego xiążęcia, który miłował tak gorąco iedną wielgą panią wdowę przystarszą, iż niechał y żeny, y wszytkich inych, by naymłodszych y naycudnieyszych, aby z nią dzielić łoże. Przedsię w tym wiedział, co czyni, bowiem była z nayurodnieyszych y nabarziey lubych, iakie się zdarzy widzieć; a zima iey warta była, wierę, tyleż co wiesny, lata y jesienie inych. Ci, którzy mieli sprawę z kortezanami italskiemi, ci widzieli y widuią, iż nawiętszy zbyt maią zawżdy nabarziey głośne a starożytne y które nawięcey kątów wycierały, jako że w takich zawżdy można naleźć co osobnieyszego, tak w ciele, iako y w umyśle. Oto dlaczego ona wdzięczna Kleopatra, wezwana, iżby się stawiła przed oblicze Marka Antoniego, nie przestraszyła się zgoła, będąc upewniona, iż skoro iey się powiędło schwycić Iuliusza Cezara a Gneia Pompeiusza, syna wielgiego Pompeiusza, kiedy była ieszcze młodem dziwczątkiem y nie znała ieszcze tak dobrze ani świata, ani swoiego rzemięsła, iż teraz cale inaczey da sobie rady z tym człekiem, który był barzo grubawy y sielnie trącił prostaczym żołdakiem, zasię ona była w kwiecie swoiego rozeznania y swoiego wieku; iakoż się y stało. Za czym, aby utrefić w sedno, ieśli młodość iest naypożądańsza w miłowaniu dla niektórych, inym zasię źrzałość wieku, bystrego umysłu y długiego doświadczenia, y trefnego dowcipu, od długszego czasu praktikowana, wiele służy ku zniewoleniu ich. Iedno iest zagadnienie, o które niegdy rozpytywałem się lekarzów z przyczyny iednego, który powiedał, iż dlatego żywię zdrowy, iż w życiu swoiem nie poznał ani nie dotknął staruchy, wedle tego aphorizmu medyków, którzy powiedaią: "Vetulam non cognovi." Owóż, wśrzód inych przypowiastek, owi lekarze rzekli mi iedno starożytne przysłowie, które powieda, iż: "W starym spichrzu dobrze się młóci, ale starymi cepami nic się dobrego nie uświadczy." Ini powiedaią: "Nie w tym rzecz, ile lat ma bydlątko, ba za ile dźwiga." A także, iż z doświadczenia poznali staruchy tak gorące y żarkie, iż gdy im przydzie ligać z młodzieniaszkiem, wyciągną zeń ile tylko mogą y podgrzywaią go a wysysaią tyle, ile ma substancyey a soku w ciele, aby się nim lepiey odwilżyć; mnimam te, które z przyczyny wieku są wysuszone y zbywa im na humorach. Owi medykowie powiedali mnie ine racyie; wey ciekawym ich ostawiam swobodę, iżby sami pytali. Znałem szedziwą wdowę, panią znaczną, która w mniey niż cztyry lata uporała się z trzema mężami y z młodzieniaszkiem, którego wzięła sobie za przyiaciela; y wyprawiła ich w ziemię, nie przez zaboystwo abo truciznę, ieno przez wycieńczenie a wyciągnięcie substancyey nasienney. Owo widząc tę panią nigdy by się nie pomówiło iey o takie dzieło; bowiem na oczach ludzi okazowała ieno wieldze nabożną żałobnicę a świętulę, tak iż nawet nie chciała wdziać koszuli przy swoich niewiastach, iżby iey nie uźrzały nago, ani uryny oddać przy nich; wżdy; iako powiedała iedna pani, iey krewna, czyniła takowe wydwarzania ieno swoim niewiastom, wszelako samcom ani swoim miłośnikom nie. Ba cóż? Iestli barziey naganna abo barziey chwalebna białey głowie mieć więcey mężów w swoiem życiu, iako bywaią takie, co maią ich trzech, cztyrech abo pięciu, czy znów iney, która w swoiem życiu nie ma iedno swego męża y takoż przyiaciela abo dwóch, abo trzech, iako, wierę, znałem niektóre aż tak strzemięźliwe y obyczajne? Owo ku temu słyszałem od iedney wielgiey paniey we świecie, iż nie czyni żadney różnicy miedzy białą głową, która miała więcey mężów, a iną, która miała iednego abo dwu przyiacieli obok swoiego męża, cheba ieno iż ten welon małżenski pokrywa wszytko; wszelako co do sprosności a wszeteczeństwa nie masz w tym różnicy ani na szeląga; y w tym stosuią się do przyśpiewki iszpańskiey, która powieda, iż: "Algunas mugeres son de natura, de anguilas en retener, y de lobas en excoger", iż: "Niektóre białe głowy są przyrody węgorza, gdy się ie chce utrzymać, a zaś wilczycy, gdy sobie szukaią pary"; bowiem węgorz iest barzo śliski a trudny do utrzymania, zasię wilczyca wybiera zawżdy wilka co nayszpatnieyszego. Zdarzyło mi się raz na dworze, iakom to rzekł inedy, iż iedna pani, dość znaczna, która była zaślubiona po czterykroć, rzekła mi, iż obiadowała ze swoim szwagrem, abych zgadywał z kim; rzekła mi to tak z prosta, nie kryiąc złey myśli; wżdy ia z nieiakim uszczypkiem, śmieiąc się wszelako, odrzekłem iey: "Ba ktoż, u diaska, byłby tym wróżbitą, iżby to mocen był odgadnąć? Byliście, pani, zaślubiona cztyry razy: można sobie pomyśleć, iaką mnogość szwagrów możecie sobie liczyć." Wówczas mi ona odrzekła odpieraiąc: "Wasza miłość wraz mnima co złego", y nazwała mi onego szwagra. "Ba, to iest dobre nazwanie (odparłem iey), przedsię nie tak, iako mówiliście wprzódy." Była niegdy w Rzymie biała głowa, która miała dwudziestu dwu mężów, iednego po drugim, y także mężczyzna, który miał był dwadzieścia dwie żeny; owo ci dwoie zmówili się, aby uczynić prawe stadło y pobrać się ze sobą. Wreszcie mąż przeżył tę żenę: za czym ów mąż był tak czczony a szacowany w Romie od całego ludu za tak piękne zwycięstwo, iż iako zwycięzcę powiedziono go y obwożono na wozie triumphalnym, uwieńczonego wawrzynem y z palmą w dłoni. Cóż za zwycięstwo y co za triumph! Za czasu króla Hendryka Drugiego był na iego dworze pan Barbezański zwany Sentamantem, który ożenił się trzy razy, ieden raz po drugim. Iego trzecia żena była córką pani Muszyny, ochmistrzyni xiężniczki Lotaryngskiey; owo ta, dzielnieysza niżeli dwie poprzednie, pomściła się za nie, bowiem pod nią ów mąż wyzionął ducha; za czym, gdy go żałowano na dworze y takoż ona lamentowała się bezwstydnie nad iego śmierzcią, pan Monpezat, szlachcic barzo trefnego ięzyka, nadmienił, iż zamiast ią żałować, powinno się ią wynosić y chwalić ią wieldze za zwycięstwo, iakie odniesła nad swoim chłopem, o którym powiedano, iż był tak iurny y krzepki, y tęgo ukształtowany, iż zagładził pod sobą dwie pirwsze żeny, tak pilnie im to wyczyniał; zasię ta, iż nie uległa w tey walce, ieno wyszła zwycięsko, winna być sławiona a podziwiana na dworze za tak piękną wiktoryę nad tak dzielnym a krzepkim szyrmierzem y dlatego trzeba iey to przyczyść za wielgą chłubę. Cóż za chłuba! Podobnąż maximę słyszałem od iednego pana we Francyey: iż nie czynił żadney różnicy miedzy białą głową, która miała cztyrech abo pięci mężów, iako bywaią takie, a k...ą, która miała trzech abo cztyrech gachów, iednego po drugim; chyba tę, iż iedno ubarwia się małżenstwem, a drugie nie. Owo też, gdy ieden dworny szlachcic poiął białą głowę, która była iuż zaślubiana po trzy razy, nalazł się ktoś, o którym wiem, iż powiedał: ,,Owo zaślubił prosto k...ę, ieno iż wychodzi z czcigodnego bordelu." Wierę, takie białe głowy, które się ponownie wydaią, podobne są owym chciwym chirurgom, którzy nie chcą hnet zasklepić rany bidnego rannego, aby przedłużyć zdrowienie y zyskać na tym snadniey swóy grosik piniędzy. Iakoż rzekła iedna: "Nie iest cudnie zatrzymać się w pięknym śrzodku swoiey drogi, wżdy trzeba przebiec ią całą y dotrzyć aż do celu." Dziw mi, iż te białe głowy tak gorące a chciwe ku ponownemu małżenstwu, a zwłaszcza te tak szedziwe, nie używaią dla swoiey czci iakiego ochładzaiącego likarstwa a uśmierzaiącey poliwki, aby wypędzić wszytkie te upały; wżdy one, dalekie od tego, by chciały ich użyć, posługuią się cale przeciwnemi kordyałami y powiedaią, iż one potus ochładzaiące zepsułyby im żołądek. Czytałem y widziałem małą dawną xiążeczkę uczynioną po włosku, przygłupią wszelako, która się bawi w dawanie receptów przeciw zbytniey iurności y podaie ich trzydzieści y dwa: wżdy są one tak mózgowcze a durne, iż nie radzę białym głowam ich zażywać, aby nie podać ciała swego na barzo uprzykrzone dolegliwości. Oto dlaczego nie zamieściłem ich tu pismem. Pliniusz przytacza ieden specyfik, którym iakoby posługiwały się w dawnym czasie westalki; y panie ateniiskie takoż go zażywały w czasie świąt bogini Cerery zwanych Tesmophoria, aby się ostudzić y odiąć wszelką krewkość miłosną, y przez to chciały uczcić to święto we więtszey strzemiężliwości; ten specyfik to było łyko z liści drzewa zwanego agnus castus. Wżdy możecie mnimać, iż ieno na czas święta kapłoniły się w ten sposób, zasię późni słały wszytkie łyko do dyaska y na cztyry wiatry. Widziałem podobne drzewo w Guianie, w domu iedney wielgiey, zacney y barzo cudney paniey, która ukazowała ie często obcym przybyłym do niey w odwiedziny iako wielgą osobliwość; y powiedała im iego cnoty; wey niech mnie dyabeł porwie, ieślim kiedy widział, aby iaka niewiasta abo biała głowa posłała uszczknąć zeń by iedną gałązkę; ani też aby boday uczyniła sobie by mały zapasik onego łyka; ani nawet owa pani, właścicielka onego drzewa y miesca, która mogła niem rozporządzać, iako się iey podobało. Byłaby też y szkoda, bowiem iey mężowi krzywda by się działa przez to: iakoż lepiey było, iżby się kierowała ieno skłonnością swoiey przyrody, tak była cudna y luba pani y potomstwo też wydała barzo zacne. Wżdy, aby rzec prawdę, takowe przepisy surowe a zimne należy ostawić a zlecić ubogim zakonnicom, które, mimo iż poszczą a maceruią swoie ciało, y tak są często udręczone, niebożęta, pokuszeniami żądzy; y gdyby miały swobodę (przynamniey niektóre), rade by się orzeźwiały iako y świeckie; y barzo często żałuią swoiego zamknięcia, iako widuie się kortezany rzymiańskie, z których przytoczę ucieszną opowiastkę o iedney. Ta gdy ochfiarowała się wziąć habit, zanim udała się do klasztoru, pewien iey przyiaciel, szlachcic francuski, przyszedł ią odwidzić, aby się z nią pożegnać, skoro miała iść za kratę; owo, zanim odszedł, przepytywał u niey miłości: za czym gdy z nią zażywał tey słodyczy, rzecze mu z nagła: "Fate dunque presto; ch'adesso mi verranno cercar per far mi monaca, e andar al monasterio." Możecie mnimać, iż chciała spełnić ten raziczek na ostatnie pożegnanie y rzec: "Tandem haec olim meminisse iuvabit" - "ieszcze lubo mi iest wspomnieć to sobie po ostatni raz." Cóż za kaianie się y co za wniście do zakonu! Y kiedy iuż raz są za kratą, przynamniey co urodnieysze (rozumiem niektóre), mnimam, iż żywią barziey żałowaniem za tym niżeli pokarmem cielesnym y duchowym. Z tych niektóre umieią sobie zaradzić, abo przez dispensy, abo przez pełne swobody, iakich zażywaią między sobą: bowiem tu nie obchodzą się z niemi tak, iako niegdy Rzymiani okrutnie karcili swoie westalki, gdy im się trefiło przewinić; co była rzecz omierzła y ohyzdna: bo też y byli poganie pełni srogości a okrucieństwa. Zasię my krześciianie, idąc za łaskawością naszego Krystusa, winniśmy być łagodni iako on; y iako on przebacza, y my winniśmy przebaczać. Pomieściłbych tu pismem sposób, w iaki oni ie traktowali, wszelako poniecham tego dla zbyt wielgiey zgrozy. Owo zostawmy te biedne mniszeczki, które zaprawdę, kiedy raz iuż dostaną się pod klozę, dosyć iuż cirpią niedoli; iako rzekła raz iedna pani iszpańska widząc wstępuiącą do klasztoru barzo piękną y godną panienkę: "O tristezilla, y en qué pecasteis, que tan presto vienes a penitencia, y seys metida en sepultura viva!" - "O biedna nieszczęśniczko, a w czemżeś tyle zgrzyszyła, iż tak rychło imasz się pokuty y grzebiesz się za życia w grobie!" A widząc, iż zakonniczki świadczyły iey wszelką gościnność, zacne przyięcie a powolności, rzekła, "que todo le hedia hasta el encienso de la yglesia" - "iże wszytko iey cuchnie, nawet kadzidło kościelne". Na owe śluby dziewicze Eliogabał ustanowił prawo, iż żadna dziewica rzymska, także westałka, nie iest zobowiązana do dziewictwa, powiedaiąc, iż białe głowy są nazbyt głupie z płci swoiey, aby się zobowiązywać do tego, czego nie są w mocy zapewnić. Y dlatego ci, co zakładali przytułki, aby w nich żywić, wychowywać y wydawać za mąż biedne dziwczęta, uczynili dzieło barzo miłosierne, tak iżby im dać posmakować słodkiego owocu małżenstwa, iak by ie odwodzić od nierządu. Iakoż Panurgus u mistrza Rabelego wykłada siła pieniędzy, aby zespalać takie małżeństwa, a zwłaszcza ze starych brzyduli, bowiem trzeba było za nimi cięższy piniądz wykładać niźli za urodnemi. Iedno iest zagadnienie, które rad bych, aby mi doświadczone w tym białe głowy rozwiązały w całey prawdzie y bez udania: a mianowicie, kiedy ponownie się wydadzą, iako się zachowuią względem pamięci swoich pirwszych mężów. W czym iest iedna maxima: iż ostatnie przyiaźnie a nieprzyiaźnie daią zapominać o dawnieyszych, iakoż y drugie zaślubiny snadnie grzebią pirwsze. Ku czemu przytoczę ieden ucieszny przykład, wszelako nie ze znacznego miesca; nie iżby go trzeba barzo wysoko szacować, wżdy też y odrzucać nie, iako iż, powiedaią, prawda a wiedza może się ukryć y w miescu pośledniem a nikczemnem. Iedna wielga pani Pikteńska zapytała raz wieśniaczki, swoiey pachciarki, ilu miała mężów y iako iey to płużyło; owo ta czyniąc przed nią dyg, iako to w tych stronach, odparła iey powolnie: "Powiem wam, pani: miałam, Bogu dziękować, dwu mężów. Ieden nazywał się Wilhelm, to był ten pirwszy; a drugi nazywał się Kolas. Wilhelm był dobry człowiek, zamożny y obchodził się ze mną barzo łaskawie; wszelako, niech Bóg ma w opiece bidnego Kolasa, bowiem Kolas barzo dobrze mi tę rzecz czynił." Wżdy rzekła prosto z mostu to słowo, które się zaczyna na "i", nie ubarwiaiąc go ani przesłaniaiąc, iako ia ie przesłaniam. Baczcież, ieśli łaska, iako ta błaźnica prosiła Boga za duszę zmarłego, tęgiego rypały y srogiego wszetecznika, y, ieśli łaska, dla iakiey przyczyny: iż ią obracał tak krzepko; a zasię o pirwszym niente. Mnimałbych, iż tak samo czynią ine białe głowy wydaiące się powtórnie, y ieszcze więcey, bowiem skoro do tego się kwapią, to dla onego głownego punktu: owo kto w nim iest krzepcieyszy, ten też y więcey miłowany. Y rade mnimaią, iż ten drugi winien iest działać cudy: wżdy barzo często niektóre się w tym zawodzą, bowiem nie nayduią w ich kramach towaru, iaki mnimały tam naleźć, abo u niektórych ieżeli iest, iest tak lichy, zużyty, zniszczony, zleżały, przewiędły, sparciały, nikczemny, iż żałować im przychodzi, że wyłożyły nań swóy grosik; iako widziałem tego siła przykładów, których nie chcę przyczyniać. Czytamy w Plutarchu, iż Kleomenes poślubiwszy piękną Agiatys, żenę Agisa, po tegoż śmierzci, iż była barzo wyborney piękności biała głowa, rozmiłował się w niey mocno. Owo uznał w niey wielgi smutek, iaki żywiła z przyczyny swoiego pirwszego męża. Powziął dla niej tak wielgie współczucie, iż miał iey ieno za dobre y oną miłość, iaką miała dla pirwszego męża, y lube wspomnienie, iakie żywiła po nim; tak: iż barzo często sam ią przywodził na tę materyią, pytaiąc ią o wiele rzeczy y osobności, y rozkoszy, iakich zażywali miedzy sobą. Niedługo ią zachował, bowiem hnet mu pomarła, z czego miał wielgą żałobę. Wielu takich mężów tak samo czyni naprzeciw swoim żenom powtórnie zamężnym. Wey czas iest, tak mi się zda, mieć się ku końcu, abo iuż nigdy. Ine bywaią białe głowy, które powiedaią, iż wiele barziey miłuią swoich ostatnich mężów niżeli pirwszych: ,,Ile że (tak mi powiedały niektóre) tych pirwszych, których zaślubiamy, bierzemy nayczęsciey z rozkazania naszych królów y królowych, naszych pań, przymusu naszych oćców y matek, krewnych, opiekunów, nie z naszey ieno czystey woley; zasię w naszem wdowstwie, będąc iuż dobrze wyzwolone, czynimy taki wybór, iaki nam się zdawa, y bierzemy ich ieno dla naszey szczyrey a źrzetelney radości y dla lubostek, y naszego wdzięcznego ukontentowania." Zaiste mogłoby w tem być co nieco y słuszności, gdyby nie to, iż barzo często "miłoście, które zaczynaią się od pirzścionków, kończą się nożami", powieda stare przysłowie; iakoż co dnia widywamy takowe doświadczenia owych, co to mnimaią, iż będą dobrze szacowane od swoich mężów, których nieiedne wydobyły spod sądu a szubienicy, ine wyciągnęły z nędzy, z upadku, z bordelu y wyniesły ku sobie: barzo często tacy ie bili, tłukli, traktowali barzo źle, a barzo często zbawiali ie życia; w czym była sprawiedliwa kara boska, iż były ciężko niewdzięczne dla swoich pirwszych mężów, którzy byli dla nich nazbyt dobrzy, a one wieszały na nich psy, gorzcy szubieniczaników. W czym niepodobne były iedney, o którey słyszałem: ta w pirwszą noc po ślubie, gdy iey mąż zaczął się brać do niey, ięła płakać y wzdychać barzo mocno, tak iż wraz czyniła dwie rzeczy cale przeciwne, iakoby zimę y lato. Za czym mąż zapytał iey, czemu by się smuciła y czy niedobrze świadczy iey swoią powinność. Aż ona: "Ach, wasza miłość, dosyć dobrze; wey przypominam sobie swoiego pirwszego małżonka, który tyle mnie prosił a błagał, abych się nie wydawała nigdy po iego śmierzci y abych miała pamięć a litość na iego drobne dziateczki. Ha, widzę dobrze, że ieszcze ich będę miała tyle od was. Ha! coże uczynię! Mnimam, iż ieśli może mnie widzieć z miesca, gdzie iest teraz, przeklina mnie szczyrze." Cóż za głowa, aby nie myśleć o takowych względach ani nie mieć zastanowienia, ieno aż po harapie! Przedsię mąż, uśmirzywszy ią y przepędziwszy iey wielekroć to strapienie przez dziurkę we śrzodku, nazaiutrz rano otworzywszy okno alkierza wygnał na pole całą pamięć pirwszego męża: bowiem, powieda stare przysłowie, iż "biała głowa, która pogrzebie męża, nie kwapi się iuż pogrześć drugiego"; y także ine powieda: "Więcey iest wydwarzania w niewieście, która straciła męża, niżeli szczyrego smutku." Znałem iną wdowę, wielgą panią, która była barzo przeciwną tamtey y cale tak nie płakała: bowiem w pirwszą y drugą noc po weselu sparzyła się tak chciwie ze swoim drugim mężem, iż przedziurawili a złomili łóżko, mimo iż miała iakowy raczy wrzód na piersi: owo, mimo tego cirpienia nie przepuściła ani trochę ze swoiey miłośney lubości, gwarząc z nim potem często o tępocie a niezdarstwie iey pirwszego męża. Owo, wedle tego, co słyszałem od niektórych, to iest rzecz, którey mężowie namniey pragną od swoich żen, aby im prawiły o cnotach a dzielności swoich pirwszych mężów, iakoby będąc zazdrośni o ubogich nieboszczyków, którzy o tym myślą tyle co o powrocie na ten świat; można przeto o nich mówić złego ile się zmieści. Bywaią wszelako tacy, którzy się o nich radzi dopytuią, iako uczynił ów Kleomenes; iako iż czuiąc się barzo krzepcy a wytrwali y czyniąc porównanie miedzy dwoma, pytaią się o ich waleczności w cnych słodkich turnieiach; iako słyszałem o takich, które, aby im więcey utrefić do smaku, daią do wierzenia, iż tamci byli ieno iakoby uczniowie, wżdy barzo często przy tamtych czuły się wiele lepiey. Ine powiedały przeciwnie, y że pirwsi działali szczyre cuda, aby zniewolić tamtych, iżby się zygrywali z niemi iakoby dzikie osły. Takie panie wdowy byłyby dobre na wyspie Chio, naypięknieyszey y lubey, y wdzięczney wyspie Lewanty, niegdy w posiadaniu Genueńczyków, a od trzydziestu pięci lat zagarnionej od Turków, z czego barzo iest wielga strata a szkoda dla krześciiaństwa. Na tey wyspie tedy, iako to wiem od niektórych kupców genueńskich, obyczay iest taki, że ieśli biała głowa chce pozostać we wdowstwie bez zamiaru ponownego się wydania, zwierzchność zmusza ią, aby płaciła pewną daninę piniędzy, którą nazywaią ,,argomoniatiquo", co znaczy tyle (z przeproszeniem pań) co ,,kuper bezczynny a niepożyteczny". Iako niegdy w Sparcie, powieda Plutarch w żywocie Lyzandra, była kara ustanowiona na tych, którzy się nie żenili abo którzy się żenili za późno, abo którzy się żenili źle. Pytałem się niektórych o tę wyspę Chio, na czem by ten obyczay mógł być ugruntowany: odparli mi, iż aby tem lepiey zaludnić oną wyspę. Uręczam wam, iż nasza Francyia nie zostanie pewnie wyludniona ani nierodzayna w ludzie z przyczyny naszych wdów, które się nie chcą wydawać: bowiem tak mnimam, iż więcey iest takich, które się wydaią, niżeli inych, y przez to nie będą płacić daniny za kuper bezczynny a niepożyteczny. Owo ieśli nie w małżeństwie, to przynamniey inym strychem daią mu pracować a fruktyfikować, iako się nadziwam to wyłożyć. Ani też niektóre z naszych dziwcząt we Francyey nie będą musiały płacić iako one w Chio, które (czy to ze wsi, czy z miesta), ieśli postradały swoie prawiczeństwo przed zaślubinami y chcą prowadzić daley to rzemięsło, zobowiązane są dać raz na zawsze dukata (wey barzo tani handel, by móc czynić to przez cale życie) kapitanowi straży nocney, iżby mogły to czynić wedle woley bez żadney obawy a nieprzezpieczeństwa; iakoż to iest nawiętszy a naypewnieyszy dochód, iaki ma ów dobry kapitan ze swoiey szarży. Owe panie a panny na tey wyspie maią się cale przeciwnie do onych z dawnych czasów na teyże samey wyspie, które, wedle tego, co powieda Plutarch we swoich pismach, były tak strzemięźliwe przez przeciąg siedmiset lat, iż nie było wspominku, aby zdarzyła się niewiasta zamężna, która by popełniła cudzołostwo, ani też dziewczyna, która by poza małżeństwem stradała dziewczyństwo. Możecie mnimać, iż dzisiay cale się odmieniły. Nie zdarzyło się, aby Grekowie nie mieli kiedy iakich wymysłów zmierzaiących ku sprosności; iako w czasie starożytnym czytamy o obyczaiu na wyspie Cyprze, o którym powiedaią, iż wprowadziła go pani Wenera, patronka tey wyspy: ten ci był, iżby dziwczęta tameczne przechadzały się wzdłuż wybrzeży zatok a portów morskich, aby zapracować swoie posagi przez udzielanie swoiego ciała maytkom, przeiezdnym a żeglarzom, którzy z umysłu tam wysiadali, ba, nawet często zbaczali ze swoiey drogi od busoli, aby tam wylądować, y tam zażywaiąc z niemi wczasów opłacali ie barzo dobrze, a potem odieżdżali, nieiedni z żalem, iż ostawili tam takie piękności; owo tak one dziwczęta zarabiały swoie posagi, iedna więcey, druga mniey, iedna skromniey, druga wspanialey, iedna dużo, druga mało, wedle piękności, cnót a pokuszeń w tych dziewczątkach. Dzisiay żadne panny naszych krześciiańskich narodów nie idą się tak przechadzać ani wystawiać się tak na wichry, deszcze, zimno, słońce, upały, księżyc, aby uzbirać sobie posag, bowiem trud to iest zbyt pracowity y zbyt ciężki dla ich czułych a delikatnych skóreczek y bieluchnych ciałek; wżdy daią się nawiedzać pod bogatemi zasłonami y wspanialemi baldachimami y tam wyciągała swóy żołd miłosny y grosz posażny od swoich miłośników nie płacąc żadnego podatku. Nie mówię o kortezanach rzymskich, które go płacą, ale o więtszych od nich. Tak u niektórych nayczęściey oćcowie, matki, a bracia nie maią wielgiego trudu z szukaniem piniędzy dla wyposażenia ich; wżdy, przeciwnie, barzo często bywaią takie, iż daią swoim y wznoszą ich w maiętnościach a szarżach, w stopniach a godnościach, iako takich widziałem siła. Owo też Lykurgus rozkazał, aby panny dziewicze wydawano bez żadnego posagu, iżby mężczyźni zaślubiali ie dla ich cnót, a nie przez chciwstwo. Iakież to były cnoty? Iż przy uroczystych świętach śpiewały, tańczyły publicznie, cale obnażone, z chłopcami, ba, walczyły na placu ćwiczebnym; co się odbywało wszelako z całą uczciwością, powieda historya: można się spytać, co za poczciwość była w onem państwie, by obzierać te cudne dziwczęta publicznie? Uczciwości, wierę, w tym nie było, ale była rozkosz dla oczu, a zwłaszcza przy ich ruchach ciała, tańcach, a ieszcze więcey pasowaniach; a potem tyż, kiedy przychodziło im upaść iedno na drugie, y iako powieda łacinnik: "Illa sub, ille super; ille sub et illa super" - "Ona spodem, on wirzchem; ona wirzchem, on spodem." Ba, iakoż możebna mi to wmówić, iż nie była ieno uczciwość w onych panienkach spartyackich? Mnimam, iż nie ma czystości, która by się przy tym nie ochwiała, y, skoro czyniono za dnia y publicznie one małe zapaski, iżby potaiemnie y w nocy na schadzkach nie wynikły z tego wielgie zapasy y potarzywania. Wszytko to mogło mieć miesce bez żadnego wątpienia, zważywszy, iż ów Likurgus pozwolił tym, którzy byli urodni a krzepcy, zapożyczać żen od inych, aby ie uprawiać iako ziemię tłustą, czarną a rodzayną; iakoż nie było rzeczą naganną dla starego a zniszczonego, ieśli pożyczył swey żony cudney a młodey dziarskiemu młodzieniaszkowi, którego sobie wybierał; przedsię nakazał, aby było dozwolone wybrać żenie za pomocnika naybliższego krewniaka mężowskiego, tego, który iey się spodoba, aby się z nim sparzyć, iżby dzieci, które mogliby spłodzić razem, były bogday ze krwie a z rodu tego samego co mąż. Iest w tem nieiaka racya, ile że Żydowinowie mieli toż samo prawo o obcowaniu szwagierki ze szwagrem; wżdy nasze prawo krześciiańskie usunęło to wszytko, mimo iż nasz Ociec Święty daie nieiakie dispensy wsparte na rozlicznych przyczynach. W Iszpaniey praktikuie się to często, wszelako za dispensą. Owo pomówmy nieco, y naystrzemięźliwiey, iako to będzie możebna, o niektórych inszych wdowach, a potem koniec. Ina bywa odmiana wdów, które nie wydaią się ponownie, ba uciekaią przed małżenstwem niczem przed zarazą: iako mi rzekła iedna ze znacznego domu y wielgiego dowcipu pani, którey gdy zapytałem, czy okaże ieszcze swoie oblicze bożkowi Hymenowi, odparła mi tak: "Iako wam się zda? czy nie byłby niezdara a mózgowiec ów ieniec abo galernik, gdyby, długo pracuiąc u wiesła, przykuty do ławy, a odzyskawszy wolność, szedł się z dobrey woley naginać znowuż pod przemoc zuchwałego korsarza? Podobnie ia, wycirpiawszy się dosyć w niewoli mężowskiey, gdybych wzięła inego, iakiegoż osądu byłabych warta, skoro zresztą bez żadnego nieprzezpieczeństwa mogę sobie zażywać wczasu?" Ina wielga dama y moia krewniaczka (bowiem nie chcę brać Turka na świadectwo), gdy iey zapytałem, aza nie miałaby ochoty się zaślubić: "Ha! nie (tak mi rzekła), móy kuzynie, ba zaparzyć się owszem", chcąc tem powiedzieć, iż chce chętnie swoiey.... wygodzić czym inym niżeli drugim mężem, idąc za starem przysłowiem, które powieda, iż ,.lepiey iest parzyć się miłością iako małżeństwem"; a także iż "biała głowa wszędy iest gospodynią". Dobrze pasuie to stare rzeczenie; bowiem podeymuią y króluią wszędy: rozumiem te urodziwsze. Ina, iako słyszałem, pytana przez iednego szlachcica, który chciał zastawiać na nią sieci y zapytał iey, czy nie chciałaby męża: "Ha! (rzekła mu) nie mówcie mi o mężu, nie będę go iuż mieć nigdy; ba przyiaciela, nie mówię." - "Pozwólcie tedy, pani, iżbych był tym przyiacielem, skoro nie lza mi być mężem." Aż ona: "Służcie pilnie a trwaycie; możebna, dosłużycie się."Piękna a godna wdowa, wieku trzydziestu lat, chcąc pośmiać się a potrefnować iednego dnia z godnym szlachcicem abo też, lepiey mówiąc, chcąc go zwabić ku miłości, gdy miała iednego dnia dosiadać konia, uięła przodek swoiego płaszcza, który uwadził się na iakimś gwoździu y rozdarł się co nieco, y rzekła mu: "Oto coście mi zrobili, panie, rozdarliście mi przodek." - "Barzo byłbych strestany (odparł szlachcic), gdybych mu wyrządził co złego, bowiem iest zbyt piękny y zbyt foremny." - "Cóż wy wiecie o tem? (rzekła) tocieście go nie widzieli." - "Et! chcecie się zaprzyć (odparł szlachcic), iż go widziałem mało sto razy, kiedy byliście małą dziewczyną, kiedy was podkasowałem y oglądałem go do syta, iako mi się widziało?" - "Ba! (rzekła) ieszcze to był wówczas młodzik y gołowąs, który nic ieszcze nie rozumiał ze świata. Teraz kiedy mu broda porosła, iest cale odmieniony y wy byście go nie poznali." - "Wżdy (odparł szlachic) iest w teyże samey okolicy, iak był wonczas, y nie odmienił miesca. Rozumiem, iż nalazłbych go w tym samym zakątku." - "Tak (rzekła), iest w temże samem miescu, mimo iż móy mąż dosyć nim potrząsał a obracał, więcey niżeli Diogenes swoią beczką." - "Ha, tak (rzekł szlachcic), ba teraz iakoż mu iest bez tego poruszania?" - "Tak mu się dzieie (rzekła dama) iako zygarowi, którego nie nakręcaią." - "Baczcież tedy (rzekł szlachcic), aby się wam nie przydarzyło iako zygarom, które wspominacie, które ieśli się ich nie nakręca y to trwa dosyć długo, sprężyny w nich rdzewieią przez upływ czasu y potem iuż nic nie są warte." - "Wszytkie przyrównania (rzekła pani) nie we wszytkim są podobne, bowiem sprężyny zygara, o którym myślicie, nie są podległe żadney rdzy y są zawżdy dobre, abo nakręcone, abo do nakręcenia dopiro y o iakim bądź czasie by się to trefiło." - "Ha! dałby Bóg (odparł szlachcic), kiedy przydzie czas a godzina nakręcania, abych ia mógł być onym mechanikiem abo zygarmistrzem!" - "Kiedy ten dzień y to święto nadydzie (rzekła pani), nie będziemy się próżniaczyć y zrobimy zeń dzień roboczy. Y niech Bóg uchroni od nieszczęścia tego, kogo nie miłuię tyle co was." Owo, po tych małych słówkach figlarnych y kłuiących w samo serce pani wsiadła na konia, ucałowawszy onego szlachcica z serca, y rzekła:"Z Panem Bogiem, do zobaczenia, y smacznego appetytu!" Wszelako nieszczęście chciało, iż oney zacney paniey zmarło się w sześciu tygodniach, z czego szlachcic mnimał umrzyć ze zgryzoty: bowiem one misterne słówka (razem z inymi ieszcze) wprawiły go w taką nadzielę, iż pewien był, iż ią k'sobie zniewolił, iakoż y w rzeczy tak było. Przeklęty niechay będzie ów zły los iey śmierzci, bowiem była to iedna z barziey foremnych a godnych białych głów, iakie się trefi widzieć, y warta była grzychu powszedniego y śmiertelnego. Iną cudną młodą wdowę zapytał ieden godny szlachcic, czyby pościła y nie pozwalała sobie iadać mięsa wedle obyczaiu świata: "Nie" (rzekła). - "Ba widziałem (odparł ów szlachcic), iż nie żałuiecie sobie y iadacie tak w tey porze roku, iako y w iney, tak surowe, iako gotowane." - "To było za czasu moiego męża (rzekła); ba moie wdowstwo umiarkowało a powściągnęło moie pożywienie." - "Strzeżcie się, pani (rzekł szlachcic), pościć tyle, bowiem snadnie ci, którzy się tak głodzą a poszczą, późni, kiedy appetyt im przydzie, maią kiszki tak ciasne a ściśnione, iż wielga im stąd wypada niedogodność." - "Ta, którą myślicie u mnie (rzekła), nie iest tak ciasna ani tak zgłodniała, abych, kiedy appetyt mi przydzie, nie mogła iey umiarkowanie nasycić." Znałem iednę wielgą panią, o którey, w czas gdy była panną a mężatą, wszędy mówiono ieno o iey zażywności. Owo straciła męża y żałość po nim czuła tak nadmierną, iż wyschła stąd iak drewno. Wszelako nie omiszkała szukać dla serca radości inedy, ba, nawet aż wezwała pomocy swoiego sekretarza y inych, wierę, swoiego kucharza, iako powiedali. Wżdy dlatego nie odzyskała swoiey pulchności, mimo iż ów pan kucharz, który był cały otłuszczony y tłusty, iak mnimam, powinien był iey tuszy udzielić. Tak owo wygadzała sobie to z iednym, to z drugim ze swoich pachołów, czyniąc z tym wszytkim nabarziey skromną a czystą niewiastę na dworze, maiąc gębę pełną samey cnoty y źle mówiącą o wszytkich białych głowach, y każdey umieiącą przypiąć łatkę. Takaż sama była ona wielga dama z Delfinatu w Stu powieściach królowey Nawarry, którą ieden szlachcic, rozmiłowany w niey do szaleństwa, nalazł leżącą w szczyrey trawie, pokrytą iakowymś swoim koniuszym abo mulnikiem; owo też snadnie wykurował się ze swoiego miłosnego cirpienia. Słyszałem o iedney barzo piękney paniey w Neapolim maiącey tę reputacią, iż wącha się z iednym Murzynem, nayszpatnieyszym we świecie, iey niewolnikiem i masztalerzem. Ponoć iego barzo sielne ukształtowanie wzbudziło w niey miłość do niego. W starym romansie, wydrukowanym gotyckiemi literami, o Iehanie Santreńskim czytałem, iż nieboszczyk król Iehan chował go za pazia. Wedle obyczaiu minionego czasu wieldzy wysyłali swoich paziów w poselstwie, iako y dziś się czyni; wżdy wtedy iachali wszędy po całym kraiu konno; słyszałem zwłaszcza od naszych oćców, iż wysyłano ich wówczas często z diskretnemi poselstwy, bowiem wyprawiaiąc pazia z koniem y sztuką piniędzy zbyło się kłopotu y tyleż oszczędziło. Ów mały Iasiek Santreński, bo tak nazywano go wówczas, barzo był w łasce u swoiego pana króla Iehana, iż było to chłopię wielgiego dowcipu; iakoż często wyprawiał go z małemi poselstwy do swoiey siestry, która była podczas wdową. Owa pani rozmiłowała się w nim po kilku takich poselstwach; y iednego dnia, przydybawszy go sposobną porą y zdala od kompaniey, zaczęła z nim przegadywać a pytać, czy nie miłował żadney paniey u dworu y która by mu nalepiey przypadła do smaku; iako iest obyczay niektórych pań używać takowych pogwarek, kiedy chcą zadać komu pirwsze ukłucie abo zahaczenie miłośne, iako to widywałem. Mały Iasiek Santreński, któremu się ieszcze ani śniło o iakiem miłowaniu, odrzekł iey, że ieszcze nie; owo zaczęła mu wymieniać te y owe y co by o nich mnimał. "ieszcze mniey" - odparł. Wówczas zaczęła przed nim sławić cnoty a pochwały miłości, bowiem w onym dawnym czasie, iako y dzisiay, niektóre wielgie damy były iey podległe; ba, świat nie był tak szczwany iako dzisia; a co obrotnieyszym tem lepiey przez to się działo, bowiem świadczyły ładne sztuki mężom przy pomocy swoich hipokryzii a chytrości; za czym ona pani widząc onego chłopca, wierę, smaczną zdobycz, zaczęła mu gadać, iż chciałaby mu dać lubkę, która by go dobrze miłowała, byleby iey dobrze służył; y kazała mu ślubować, mimo iż się wstydał barzo, a zwłaszcza iż będzie to trzymał w sekrecie. Wreszcie otworzyła mu serce y wyiawiła, iż chce być iego panią a miłośnicą, bowiem to słowo "kochanka" nie było podczas w użyciu. Ów młody paź był barzo stropiony mnimaiąc, iż dworuie sobie z niego, abo też chciała go na hak przywieść, a potem oćwiczyć. Wszelako ta okazała mu hnet tyle oznaków płomienia y rozgorzenia miłośnego y poufałości, iż poznał, że to nie było dworowanie; przy czym powtarzała mu ciągle, iż chce go ułożyć własną ręką y wynieść do góry. To pewna, że ich miłoście a rozkoszki trwały długo, y przez czas iego paziowstwa, y po iego paziowstwie, aż kiedy musiał się puścić w daleką podróż, owo wówczas go odmieniła na grubego, tłustego proboszcza. Y to iest opowieść, którą czytacie w Powieściach ze świata przygód o pokoiowym królowey Nawarry, gdzie widzicie, iak ów proboszcz czyni deszpekt rzeczonemu Iaśkowi Santreńskiemu, który był tak dzielny y waleczny; owo tez niedługo potem oddał go dobrze nawzaiem panu proboszczowi, y w tróynasób. To iest barzo piękna opowieść y wzięta stamtąd, skąd wam powiedam. Widzicie, iż nie od dziś dnia iest obyczay, iż panie miłuią paziów, zwłaszcza kiedy dostaią nakrapianego pierza iako młode kuropatwy. Co za uroienia białogłowskie, które chcą mieć miłośników co wlezie, a zaś męża nie! Czynią to dla miłości swobody, która iest barzo słodką rzeczą; y zdaie się im, kiedy wydrą się spod panowania swoich mężów, iż dostały się do raiu; bowiem maią swoie wdowie wiano, cale grzeczne, y zarządzała niem; maią sprawy domowe swoich ręku; obracaią talerami, wszytko przechodzi przez ich dłonie; zamiast być iako wprzódy sługami, są teraz z nich panie; wybieraią swoie uciechy y tych, którzy im ie daią, wedle woley. Bywaią niektóre wzdragaiące się wniść w drugie stadło, aby nie stracić swoich wielgości, godności, dóbr, bogactw, stopniów, słodkiego zachowania u ludzi, y dlatego się powściągaią; tako znałem y słyszałem o wielu możnych paniach a xiężniczkach, które, z obawy iż nie trefią się im wedle smaku stany równe ich pirwotnym wielgościom y boiąc się stracić swą rangę, nie chciały nigdy ponownie się wydać; wżdy dlatego nie zaniedbuią sielnie krzątać się kole miłości y wyciągać z nich rozkosze y nie traciły przez to ani swoich stopniów, ani taburetów, ani siedzeń y przytomności w kownacie królowey lub indziey. Owo nie byłyż te, wierę, szczęśliwe, iż mogły cieszyć się wielgością wysokiego stopnia a razem pochylać się nisko! Rzec im o tym słowo abo uczynić im iakie przedstawienie - ani podobieństwa! Hnet byłyby stąd same żale, same negacyie, zaprzaństwa, sprzeczności a pomsty. Słyszałem o iedney paniey wdowie y znałem ią, która dała sobie długo sługiwać iednemu szlachcicowi pod pozorem małżeństwa; wszelako nigdy nie wysuwał się przed ludzkie oczy. Wielga xiężniczka, iey pani, chciała ią posztrofować za to. Aż ta, przebiegła a kuta, odparła iey: "Iakże to, pani, byłoby zbronione miłować komu poczciwem miłowaniem? toż by było nazbyt wielgie okrucieństwo." A Bogu wiadomo, owo poczciwe miłowanie to było w rzeczy miłowanie barzo wszeteczne y dobrze przysmażone w kompoście spermatycznym, iako, wierę, są wszytkie miłoście, które rodzą się cale niewinne, czyste a poczciwe, wżdy potem tracą swoie prawiczeństwo y przez nieiakie dotknięcia kamienia philozophicznego odmieniała się y czynią niepoczciwe a sprośne. Nieboszczyk pan Buś, który był swego czasu człowiekiem naytrefnieyszego rzeczenia yopowiedał też barzo uciesznie, widząc iednego dnia na dworze panią iedną, wdowę, yznaczną, która ciągle bawiła się rzemięsłem miłośnem: "Ba cóż (rzekł), ta kobyła ciągle chadza ieszcze do ogiera?" Co gdy doniesiono oney paniey, powzięła ku niemu złość śmiertelną, o czem pan Buś się dowiedział. "Nic to (rzekł), wiem, iako uczynię z nią zgodę y naprawię to. Powiedzcie iey (proszę was), iż nie tak to rzekłem; ba rzekłem tak: «Zali ta źrebiczka chadza ieszcze do konika?» Wżdy wiem dobrze, iż nie iest mruczna o to, iż ią trzymam za rozkosznicę, ieno za starą: owo kiedy będzie wiedziała, że ią nazwałem źrebiczka, to iest młodziuchną klaczką, będzie myślała, iż szacuię ią ieszcze za młódkę." Iakoż, w rzeczy, ta pani dowiedziawszy się o tym zadośćuczynieniu y przykształceniu słów uśmierzyła się y poiednała z panem Busiem; z czego uśmieliśmy się co wlezie. Wżdy nic iey nie pomogło, bowiem trzymano ią zawżdy za kobyłę starą a wyieżdżoną, która, chocia tak przestarzała, ieszcze rżała za ogierami. Owa pani nie była podobna do iney, o którey słyszałem, która, zażywszy sielnie świata w swoim młodym czasie y podszedszy mocno w lata, ięła przymilać się Bogu postami a modlitwy. Za czym ieden godny szlachcic przedkładał iey, czemu tyle czuwa w kościele a tyle pości przy stole y czyby to było dla zwyciężenia a poskromienia pokuszeń cielesnych. Aż ta: "Ha! bieda mi! (rzekła) wszytkie mi iuż przeminęły"; wymawiaiąc te słowa tak żałośnie, iako niegdyś uczynił Milo Krotończyk (iako to podałem inedy, zda mi się), ów krzepki a potężny zapaśnik, który gdy iednego dnia zstąpił na arenę abo pole walczących, aby widzieć ieno ich zapasy, bowiem był iuż sielnie postarzały, nalazł się ieden w zgrai, który podszedł go spytać, czyby nie chciał aprobować się ieszcze raz. iako za dobrych dawnych czasów. Ów, wyprężaiąc a podkasuiąc barzo żałośnie ramiona, patrząc na swoie nerwy a muskuły, rzekł ieno: "Ha! iuż są nieżywe." Gdyby ta biała głowa była uczyniła tak samo y była się podkasała, byłby postępek podobny do onego Milonowego; wżdy nie uźrzano by pewnie czegoś godnego a pokuśliwego. Podobną trefność a słówko do onego poprzedniego pana Busiowego uczynił iny szlachcic, którego wiem. Przyszedszy na dwór, gdzie był nieobecny przez sześć miesięcy, uźrzał panią idącą do akademiey, którą podczas nieboszczyk król ustanowił na dworze. "Iak to! (rzecze) akademia trwa wciąż ieszcze? Powiedano mi, iż była zniesiona." - "Zali wątpicie (tak mu odrzekł ieden), że ona tam idzie? Iey bakałarz uczy iey philozophiey, która mówi a traktuie o perpetuum mobile." Iakoż, w rzeczy , ile bądź sobie głowy łamią philozophowie, aby naleźć ów ruch nie ustaiący, nie ma zaprawdę pewnieyszego niż ten, którego Wenus uczy we swoiey szkole. Iedna pani we świecie rzekła wiele trefniey o drugiey, którey piękności chwalono barzo mocno, za wyiątkiem iż miała oczy nieruchawe, które nie obracały się zgoła. "Pomyślcie (rzekła), iż cała iey skwapliwość iest, aby wprawić w ruch resztę swego ciała, a zwłaszcza pośrzodek, nie kładąc go ieno w oczy." Ba, gdybych chciał pomieścić tu pismem y wszytkie trefne słówka, y dobre przypowiastki, iakie wiem ku pomnożeniu tego przedmiotu, nigdy bych nie skończył. Że zaś mam ine sprawy ieszcze przed sobą, poniecham iuż tego y rzekę z Bokacyuszem (wzwyż przytoczonym), iż tak panny, iak zamężne niewiasty y wdowy, przynamniey nawiętsza ilość, garną się wszytkie ku miłości. Nie chcę tu mówić o osobach nikczemnego stanu, ani ze wsi, ani z miesta, bowiem nie to był móy zamiar, aby pisać o takich, ieno o wielgich, dla których gotowe iest służyć moie pioro. Wszelako, gdyby w rzeczy ktoś żądał moiego mnimania, rzekłbych rad, iż nie ma iako zamężne niewiasty (wszelakie trafy a nieprzezpieczeństwa od mężów odłączywszy na stronę), iako naysposobnieysze do miłości y rychłego puszczenia soku: bowiem mężowie rozgrzywaią ie tak, iż, na sposób pieca dobrze rozpalonego a żarzącego, żądaią ieno materyey, wody a drzewa abo węgla, aby utrzymywać ustawicznie swoie ciepło; a także, kto chce się dobrze posługiwać lampą, musi często dolewać do niey oliwy; ba, ieno się trzeba strzec pułapki y zasadzek onych zazdrosnych mężów, w które nayprzebiegleysi niekiedy powpadali! Dlatego trzeba w tym iść nabarziey ostrożnie iako można, a y śmiało także, iako czynił ów wielgi król Hendryk, o którym wiem: ten, iako iż był barzo pochopny do miłości, a także barzo powolny białym głowam y strzegący taiemnicy, barzo był miłowany y chętnie przygarniany od nich. Owo kiedy zdarzyło mu się odmienić łóżko y iść się pokłaść w owo drugiey paniey, która nań oczekiwała, nigdy (iako to wiem z dobrego miesca) nie szedł, choćby to było nawet w owych ukrytych galeryach zamku Świętego Germana abo bloyskiego, abo we Fontenełbie, y po małych schodkach kryiomych, y zaułkach, y stryszkach swoich zamków, iżby nie miał ze sobą swego ulubionego pokoiowca imieniem Gryfa, który niósł przed nim oszczep wraz z pochodnią, a on za nim w wielgim płaszczu abo w szacie nocney zasuniętey na oczy y ze szpadą pod pachą; a zaś pokładszy się z damą, zawżdy kazał umieścić oszczep a szpadę w głowach łóżka, a zaś Gryfowi kazał zostać u drzwi dobrze zamkniętych, który niekiedy czuwał na straży, niekiedy zasię spał. Możecie sobie mnimać, czy tak wielgi król czuwał dobrze nad swoią osobą, bowiem dużo tak popadło w nieszczęście y królów, y znacznych xiążąt, świadkiem ów diuk Florencyey Alexander, za naszych czasów, którzy przecie barzo małe są rybki naprzeciw onemu wielgiemu. Wszelako bywaią niektóre pyszałki, które lekce sobie ważą wszytko: takoż y barzo często popadaią w nieszczęście. Słyszałem, iż król Franciszek, maiąc raz sprawę z barzo cudną damą, przy którey długo wytrwał, idąc iednego dnia niespodzianie do tey paniey y o niespodzianey godzinie, chcąc się z nią przespać, zaczął pukać do drzwi gwałtownie, iako mu się godziło y przystało, bowiem był panem. Ona, będąca podczas w kompaniey pana Boniveta, nie śmiała powiedzieć onego słówka kortezan w Rzymie: "Non si puó, la signora e accompagnata." Za czym trzeba było się obzierać, gdzie by ów galant miał się schować dla więtszego przezpieczeństwa. Przypadkiem było to w lecie y nakładziono właśnie gałęzi a liści do komina, iako iest obyczay we Francyey. Za czym poradziła mu y sama wskazała, aby poskoczył do onego komina y ukrył się w onych liściach, iako był, w koszuli, w czym dobrze mu posłużyło, iż nie było to w zimie. Skoro król ułatwił swoią rzecz z oną panią, chciał oddać urynę; owo wstawszy poszedł ią oddać do komina, dla braku iney dogodności; ku czemu parło go tak sielnie, iż skropił ubogiego miłośnika więcey, niż gdyby nań wylano wiadro wody, bowiem oblał go, na sposób konwi ogrodowey, ze wszytkich stron, ba, y na twarz, na oczy, do nosa, gęby, wszędy; możebna, przemkła się iaka kropelka do gardzieli. Możecie mnimać, w iakiem udręczeniu był ów szlachcic, bowiem nie śmiał się poruszyć, y co za cirpliwość a wytrwałość była u niego w tym wszytkim! Król ułatwiwszy się odszedł, pożegnał się z panią y wyszedł z kownaty. Pani kazała zasunąć rygiel y przywołała służkę swego do łóżka, ogrzała go swoim ogniem, dała mu przywdziać czystą koszulę. Nie obeszło się bez śmiechu po wielgiem przestraszeniu: bowiem gdyby był odkryty, y on, y ona byliby w wielgiem nieprzezpieczeństwie. Owa pani była ta sama, która będąc sielnie rozmiłowana w panu Boniwecie y chcąc ukazać królowi co insze (który stąd powziął co nieco zazdrości), rzekła mu: "Dobry sobie iest ów pan Boniwet mnimaiąc, iż iest piękny; y im więcey mu to powiedam, tem więcey w to wierzy, a zaś ia dworuię sobie zeń; y tak przepędzam sobie czas, bowiem iest barzo ucieszny y mówi barzo ucieszne słówka; tak iż nie można się strzymać od śmiechu, gdy się iest z nim razem, tak trefnie umie przypowiadać." Chciała przez to okazać królowi, iż one zwyczayne rozmówki, iakie z nim miała, nie miały celu, by go miłować y zażyć z nim rozkoszy ani umknąć królowi towarzystwa. Ha! ileż iest białych głów, które przypomagaią sobie temi zdradami ieno po to, aby pokryć swoie miłoście, iakie maią z tym abo z owym, powiadaią o nich co nagorsze, dworuią sobie z nich przed światem, a zasię potaiemnie nie strzegą tych pięknych pozorów, y to się nazywaią zdrady a podstępy miłośne. Znałem iedną barzo wielgą panią, która uźrzawszy iednego dnia swoią córkę, iedną z naypięknieyszych we świecie, iż popadła w strapienie miłosne z przyczyny pewnego szlachcica, do którego iey brat miał złość, owo miedzy inemi mowami ta matka iey rzekła: "Ha! moia córko, nie miłuy tego człowieka; toć to iest szczyra niezguła a niedźwiadek! a szpatny! podobien iest, wierę, piekarczykowi wsioskiemu!" Córka poczęła się śmiać y też sobie zeń dworować, y przyklaskiwać rzeczeniu macierzy, y przyznawać podobieństwo do piekarza wsioskiego, żeby mu ieno wdziać czerwoną czapkę. Wszelako używała go cichcem, ba po nieiakim czasie, około pół roku, porzuciła go y wzięła inego. Znałem siła białych głów, które mówiły co mogły nagorszego na one damy miłuiące niżey swego stanu, iako to swoich sekretarzów, służków, pokoiowych y ine nikczemne osoby, y mierziły sobie przed światem takie miłowania gorzey trucizny; wey oddawały się mu tyleż, ba, więcey co ine. Y to są owe chytrości niewieście, tak iż zgoła przed światem gniwaią się na nich, lżą ich a wygrażaią; wszelako po kryiomu wygadzaią sobie z niemi do smaku. One białe głowy tyle znaią wszelakich chytrości! bowiem, iako powiodą Iszpan: "Mucho sabe la zorra; mas sabe mas la dama enamorada" - "Lis zna siła kunsztów, rozmiłowana biała głowa wiele więcey." Co bądź owa poprzedzaiąca dama dokazowała, aby wybić podeźrzenie królowi Franciszkowi, nie mogła tego dokazać, aby mu nie zostało w głowie iakie ździebełko (iako to słyszałem); ku czemu przypominam sobie, iż raz, kiedy odwiedziłem zamek Szambor, stary odźwierny, który tam był y który był niegdy pokoiowym króla Franciszka, przyiął mnie barzo uczciwie: bowiem z onego czasu znał moich, y na dworze, y na woynie, y sam chciał mi pokazać wszytko; owo zawiódłszy mnie w kownatę króla ukazał mi słowo wypisane tuż kole okna, po lewey ręce: "Ot, panie, czytaycie (rzekł mi), ieśli nie widzieliście pisma króla, moiego pana, tak macie." Owo przeczytałem wielgiemi buxtabami napisane te słowa: "Wszelka biała głowa zmienna iest." Był ze mną ieden barzo godny a roztropny szlachcic perygordzki, móy przyiaciel, zwany pan Rosz; do tego rzekłem wraz: "Pomyślcie, iż niektóre z onych pań, które miłował nabarziey y na których wierności nawięcey budował, w iego oczach odmieniły się y wyrządziły mu takie sztuki, y odkrył w nich iaką odmianę, z którey cale był nierad, y z żalu napisał te słowa." Odźwierny posłyszał nas y rzekł: "Ba iako! prawda, nie myślcie, iżeście rzekli błazeństwo: bowiem ze wszytkich tych, które przy nim znałem a widziałem, nie widziałem ni iedney, iżby nie chodziła fałszywym tropem, cale tak iako one psy z miotu przy łowach na ielenia; wżdy działo się to barzo cichaczem, bowiem gdyby się był postrzegł, hnet byłby ie był pokształcił." Patrzcież, ieśli łaska, na one białe głowy, które się nie kontentuią ani mężami, ba, królami y xiążęty, y możnymi pany; wey trzeba im wciąż szukać czego odmiennego; iakoż ten wielgi król dobrze ie przeznał y doświadczył, bowiem siła ich znieprawił y skosztował z rąk ich mężów, ich matek y ze swobody, y z ich wdowstwa. Znałem y słyszałem o iedney paniey, miłowaney tak barzo od swoiego monarchy, iż z wielgiey miłości, iaką miał dla niey, skąpał ią aż po szyię we wszelakich faworach, dobroczyństwach a wielgościach, tak iż iey szczęście nierówne było żadnemu inemu, a wszelako ona tak była rozmiłowana w iednym panie, iż nigdy nie chciała się z nim rozstać . A gdy ten iey przedkładał, iż ów xiążę może zniweczyć oboie: "To mi iedność (powiedała), ieśli ty mnie opuścisz, ia sama się zniweczę, iżby ciebie zniweczyć; y wolę być nazwaną twoią nałożnicą niżeli panią onego xiążęcia." Patrzcież, co za uwidzenie białogłowskie y co za sroga chuć także! Znałem iną barzo wielgą panią, wdowę, która uczyniła tak samo; bowiem, chocia była prosto ubóstwiana od iednego barzo wielgiego, trzeba iey było mieć ieszcze kilku pomnieyszych służków, aby nie tracić na marne wszytkich godzin czasu y nie pozostawać w bezczynności; bowiem ieden nie może w tych rzeczach być w pogotowiu ani dostarczać bez ustanku, iako iż takie iest prawidło miłości: iż dama miłośnica nie iest na iakiś czas przepisany ani dla iakiey przepisaney osoby, ani iedney tylko ustanowioney, y powołuię się w tym na oną panią w Stu powiastkach królowey Nawarry, która miała trzech służków naraz y była tak zmyślna, iż umiała ich wszytkich trzech obrotnie zabawić. Piękna Agniszka, miłowana a ubóstwiana od króla Karla Siódmego, popadła u niego w podeźrzenie, iż powiła córkę, którą on nie uważał za swoią y nie mógł iey niiak uznać. Owo, iaka mać, taka była y córka, powiedaią nasze chroniki; iakoć tak samo poczęła sobie Anna Bolenianka, żena króla Hendryka Ósmego, którey kazał szyię uciąć za to, iż się nim nie zadowolniła y popadła w cudzołóstwo; wżdy poiął ią dla iey piękności y czcił ią niekiey boginią. Znałem iedną panią, którey sługiwał ieden barzo godny szlachcic, potem zasię poniechał iey po nieiakim czasie; owo raz zaczęli sobie gwarzyć o swoich przeszłych miłościach. Ów szlachcic, który chciał odegrywać srogiego galanta, rzekł iey: "Ba co, myślicie, iżechcie sama była w onym czasie moią miłą? Barzo bychcie się zdumieli, iż przy was miałem ieszcze ze dwie ine." Aż ta mu rzecze na to: "Wy bychcie byli więcey zdumieni, gdybychcie mnimali być moim iedynym służką, bowiem miałam dobrze trzech inych w odwodzie." Oto iako dobry statek życzy zawżdy mieć dwie abo trzy kotwice, aby się dobrze umocnić. Owo, aby zakończyć, niech się święci miłość białogłowska! y iako raz w tabliczkach iedney barzo cudney y godney paniey, która gwarzyła co nieco iszpańskiem y rozumiała ie barzo dobrze, nalazłem ową małą przyśpiewkę, napisaną iey własną ręką, bowiem znałem ią barzo dobrze: "Hembra o dama sin compagnero, esperanza sin trabajo y navio sin timon, nunca pueden hazer cosa que sea buena" - "Nigdy biała głowa bez towarzysza ani nadzieia bez pracy, ani okręt bez steru nic nie mogą dokonać, co by warte było." Owa przyśpiewka może się nadać y dla niewiasty, y dla wdowy, y dla panny, bowiem iedna y druga nic nie może zdziałać dobrego bez towarzystwa mężczyzny; y nadzieia dostania iey nie tak iest luba przy łatwey zdobyczy, ieno przy kąszczku pracy a trudu, wzdragania a surowości. Wżdy niewiasta a wdowa nie tyle ich daią, ile panna, iako iż powiedaią, że łacniey a sposobniey iest zwyciężyć a powalić osobę, która iuż bywała zwyciężona, powalona, a tarmoszona, niźli taką, która nie była w tym nigdy, y że nie tyle pracy a trudu się kosztuie idąc drogą dobrze iuż wyrąbaną a ubitą, ile taką, która nigdy ieszcze nie była wytyczona ani uieżdżona: owo z temi dwoma porównaniami zdaię się na podróżnych a woyowników. Tako iest z dziwczętami: a zwłaszcza niektóre bywaią takie chimeryczki, iż nigdy nie chciały poiąć męża, ieno żyć zawżdy w swoiey dziewczyńskiey kondycyey, a zaś, kiedy ie pytano dlaczego, powiedaią: "Dlatego, iż taka moia dobra ochota." Tak Cybela, Iunona, Wenera, Tetyda, Ceres y ine boginie niebios, wszytkie wzgardziły onem mianem dziewicy, za wyiątkiem Pallady, która zrodziła się z mózgownicy Iowisza, ukazuiąc przez to, iż dziewictwo iest ieno uroienie powzięte w mózgownicy. Toż pytaycie naszych dziwcząt, które się nie wydaią abo ieżeli się wydaią, to naypóźniey iako mogą y będąc sielnie przestarzałe. czemu się nie wydaią. "Bowiem - powiedaią - nie chcę, y taka moia iest dobra ochota y moie mnimanie." Widzieliśmy takie niektóre na dworzech naszych królów za czasu króla Franciszka. Pani regentka miała córkę urodziwą y zacną, mianem Pupinkurczanka, która cale się nie wydała y zmarła dziewicą w wieku sześćdziesięci lat, tak iako ią matka urodziła, bowiem była barzo cnotliwa. Brelanianka zmarła panną a dziewicą w wieku ośmdziesięci lat: była ochmistrzynią pani Angulemskiey za iey panieństwa. Znałem iedną pannę z barzo zacnego a wysokiego domu, w wieku siedmdziesięci lat, która nigdy nie chciała poiąć męża; wszelako dlatego nie wyrzekała się uciech miłosnych; owo ci, którzy chcieli ią wymówić, czemu nie brała męża, powiedali, iż nie iest zdatna ani na żenę, ani na męża, ile że nie ma cale przyrodzenia, ieno małą dziurkę, przez którą oddaie urynę. Bóg ią wie! wierę, nalazła dosyć dużą, aby sobie folgować na boki. Co za dobra wymówka! Panna Szaransonianka z Sabaudyey zmarła niedawno w Turze iako panna y pogrzebiono ią w iey wianku y białey szacie dziewiczey barzo uroczyście, z wielgą pompą, uroczystością y assystencyą, w wieku czterdziestu pięci lat nawyżey; a nie trzeba mnimać, iż to było dla braku staraiących, bo wiem, iż była to iedna z naypięknieyszych a nayzacnieyszych panien na dworze, widziałem ią, iak odmawiała barzo dobre y wielgie partyie. Moia siestra Burdeilanka, która iest na dworze panną nadworną przy królowey, takoż odrzuciła barzo dobre partyie y nigdy nie chciała się wydać ani nie będzie; tak iest zrezolwowana y zawzięta, aby żyć y umrzyć iako panna, y barzo wiekowa, y dotąd nic nie popuściła z tego mnimania, a iest dość szedziwa.Panna Cercianka, toż panna przy królowey, y panna Surdzianka, barzo uczona dworka; toż nazywano ią Minerwą; y tyle inych. Widziałem infantkę portugalską, córkę nieboszczki królowey Leonory, w tem samem postanowieniu; iakoż zmarła panną a dziewicą w wieku sześćdziesięci lat abo więcey. Nie było to dla niedostatku wielgości, bowiem była wielga we wszytkim, nie z braku majątków, bo miała ich siła, a zwłaszcza we Francyey, gdzie pan generał Gurk dobrze prowadził iey sprawy; ani dla braku darów przyrody, bowiem widziałem ią w Lizbonie w wieku czterdziestu y pięci lat iako barzo urodziwą y lubą panienkę, wdzięcznego kształtu y dobrey postawy, słodką, lubą a zasługuiącą rzetelnie męża równego iey we wszytkim; barzo też była łaskawa, a zwłaszcza dla nas, Francuzów. Mogę o tem mówić, bowiem miałem tę chłubę rozmawiać z nią często a poufale. Nieboszczyk pan wielgi pryor Lotaryngski, kiedy wiódł swoie galery ze wschodu na zachód, aby się udać do Szkocyey, za czasu młodego króla Franciszka, przeieżdżaiąc a bawiąc w Lizbonie kilka dni nawidzał ią a oglądał codziennie. Przyięła go barzo uczciwie y podobała sobie w iego kompaniey, y obdarzyła go mnogością pięknych podarków. Miedzy inemi pozwoliła mu łańcuch dla powieszenia krzyża, cały z dyamentów a rubinów y wielgich pereł, pięknie y bogato wyrobiony; mógł być wart pięć do sześci tysięcy talerów y mógł się nim owinąć trzy razy. Mnimam, iż mógł być wart tyle, bowiem zastawiał go zawżdy za trzy tysiące talerów, iako uczynił raz w Londonie, kiedy wracaliśmy ze Szkocyey: ale hnet, wróciwszy do Francyey, posłał go wykupić z zastawu, bowiem miłował go dla miłości oney paniey, w którey był sielnie rozgorzały a pogrążen. Y mnimam, iż ona nie mniey go nawidziła y że byłaby rada poświęcić dlań swóy wianek dziewiczy; rozumie się przez małżeństwo, bowiem była to barzo stateczna a cnotliwa xiężniczka. Owo powiem więcey ieszcze, iż gdyby nie ostatnie zamiszki, iakie zaczęły się we Francyey, dokąd iego panowie bracia przyciągnęli go y trzymali, sam miał ochotę nawrócić swoie galery i wrócić tą samą drogą, y uźrzeć oną xiężniczkę, y uradzić z nią o zaślubinach; y mnimam, iż nie byłby odpalony, bowiem był równie z dobrego domu co ona y z rodu wielgich królów iako ona, a zwłaszcza iednem z nabarziey urodziwych, lubych, godnych a ludzkich xiążąt całego krześciiaństwa. Panowie iego bracia, głownie dway starsi, byli wyrocznią we wszytkim y sterowali łodzią; owo widziałem iednego dnia, iako mówił z nimi opowiedaiąc im swoią podróż y rozkosze, iakich tam zaznał, y fawory: za czym barzo życzyli, aby ponowił ieszcze tę podróż y wrócił tam ieszcze, y radzili mu imać się tego, bowiem papa dałby był hnet dispensę od krzyża; y gdyby nie te przeklęte zamiszki, byłby tam poiachał y wyszedł z tego (wedle mego osądu) ze czcią a ukontentowaniem. Owa xiężniczka miłowała go barzo y mówiła mi o nim barzo uczciwie, y żałowała go mocno, wypytuiąc mnie o iego śmierzć, y iak osoba pogrążona, iako iest łatwo człekowi w takich rzeczach co nieco bystrzeyszemu rozeznać. Słyszałem iedną ieszcze racyią od osoby barzo szczwaney, nie powiem: panny czy niewiasty, y która, możebna, sama tego doświadczyła: dlaczego niektóre dziwczęta takie są opieszałe do małżenstwa. Powiedaią, iż to iest propter mollitiem. Y to słowo mollities wykłada się, iż są tak miętkie, to iest tak rozmiłowane same w sobie y tak lubiące się pieścić a podobać w sobie samych abo też z inemi swemi towarzyszkami modą lesbiańską, y taką w tem nayduią lubość, iż mnimaią a wierzą mocno, iż z mężczyznami nie zdołałyby nigdy zażyć tyle rozkoszy; y dlatego poprzestaią na swoich uciechach y smakowitych rozkoszach, nie dbaiąc na mężczyzn ani obcowanie z nimi, ani na małżeństwo. One panny, dziwki a prawice, były niegdy w Rzymie barzo onorowane a wyosobnione, tak iż nawet sądy nie miały prawa skazywać ich na śmierzć. Tak czytamy, iż za czasu triumwiratu był miedzy proskrybowanymi ieden senator, który został skazany na śmierzć, y nie on sam, ale cały ród z niego się wiedący; owo gdy na szafocie poiawiła się iego córka, barzo urodna a wdzięczna, wszelako wieku nieźrzałego y ieszcze naleziona prawicą, musiał tedy kat sam ią napocząć a wyzuć z dziewictwa na szafocie y dopiero tak zmazana poszła pod nóż. Cysarz Tyberiusz lubował się w tym, aby tak dawać rozdziewiczać piękne panny a dziewice publicznie, a potem ie tracić; wierę, barzo szpatne okrucieństwo. Toż samo westalki były barzo czczone a poważane, tyle dla swego dziewictwa, co dla ślubu: bowiem ieśliby namniey we świecie zgrzyszyły na swem ciele, karano ie sto razy okrutniey, niż kiedy nie dość dobrze strzegły świętego ognia; bowiem grzebano ie żywcem ze strasznym lamantem. Czytamy o Albinusie Rzymianinie, iż, spotkawszy za Rzymem iakieś westalki idące gdziesi piechotą, kazał żenie swoiey wysiąść z dziećmi z poiazdu, iżby one wsiadły a tak przebyły swoią drogę. Miały równie taką powagę, iż barzo często wzywano ie do pośredniczenia y czynienia zgody pomiedzy ludem rzymskim a rycerstwem, ieśli niekiedy przyszli do zwady ze sobą. Cysarz Theodozyusz wypędził ie z Rzymu za poradą krześciian; za czym Rzymianie wyprawili do cysarza nieiakiego Simacha z prośbą, aby ie przywrócił, wraz z ich dobrami, pensyiami, dobytkami, które miały barzo znaczne; iakoż codziennie dawały tak wielgą mnogość iałmużny, iż nigdy nie dały żadnemu Rzymianinowi ani cudzoziemcowi, przybyszowi abo przeiezdnemu dopraszać się iałmużny, tak barzo ich zbożne miłosierdzie opiekowało się ubogiemi; wszelako Theodozyusz nigdy nie zgodził się ich przywołać. Nazywały się „westalki” od cnego słowa vesta, co znaczy ogień, który nigdy nie rzuca nasienia ani go nie przyimuie: toż samo dziewica. Trwały tak przez lat trzydzieści w dziewictwie, po którym czasie mogły poiąć męża; ba niewielu wychodzącym stamtąd trefiło się to szczęście, ni mniey ni więcey iako naszym mniszkom, które zrzuciły welon y poniechały swoich szatek. Były barzo uroczyście a wspaniale odziane (co poeta Prudencyusz wdzięcznie opisuie), tak iak mogą być dzisiay kanoniczki monckie y heynockie y one z Remontu w Lotaryngiey, które późniey bierą męża. Iakoż ów poeta Prudencyusz przygania im sielnie, iż ieździły po mieście w poiazdach barzo wspaniałych y tak cudnie przybrane, że chadzały do amphiteatru patrzyć na walki gladiatorów y zapaśników walczących do upadłego miedzy sobą, y takoż bestyi dzikich, iakoby nayduiąc wielgą rozkosz w patrzeniu takiem na ludzi zagładzaiących się wzaiem y przelewaiących krew; dlatego też błaga cysarza, aby zniósł one krwawe zapasy y tak żałośne widowiska. One westalki, wierę, nie powinny były patrzyć na takie igry; wżdy mogły one powiedzieć równie: "W niedostatku inych gier uciesznych, które ine białe głowy oglądaią a praktikuią, możemy się zadawalniać temi oto." Co do kondycyi rozmaitych wdów, to bywaią liczne takie, które też same smaki lubią iako te dziwczęta (iako znałem niektóre takie), y ine, które wolą radniey pasować się ze samcem po kryiomu, y wedle swoiey woley a ochoty, niźli będąc im podległe przez małżeństwo; dlatego też, gdy się widzi niektóre strzegące długo swoiego wdowstwa, nie trzeba zaraz tyle ie wychwalać, iakoby kto mnimał, póki się nie przezna wszytkiego ich życia, a potem, wedle tego, co się odkryło, trzeba ie chwalić abo hańbić; bowiem biała głowa, kiedy to weźmie się na rozum, iako powiedaią, iest straszliwie przebiegła y zawiedzie mężczyznę sprzedać go na targ, a ten ani się postrzeże; owo, będąc tak przebiegłą, umie tak dobrze oczarować y urzec oczy y myśli męskie, iż nigdy nie zdołaią dobrze weźrzeć w ich życie: bowiem nieiedną weźmie się za niewiastę stateczną a zakamieniałą w cnocie, a to będzie szczyra k...a y będzie prowadzić swą grę tak bystro a tak kryiomo, iż nikt nic nie uzna. Znałem iedną wielgą damę, która pozostała wdową więcey czterdziestu lat, zażywaiąc nawiętszego szacunku godney niewiasty w okolicy y na dworze, wżdy sotto coverto była z niey sielna k...a y prowadziła zmyślnie to rzemięsło przez przeciąg pięćdziesięci y pięci lat, y będąc panną, y zamężną, y wdową, a tak obrotnie a chytrze, iż się na tym nie postrzeżono nawet w wieku siedmdziesięci lat, kiedy zmarła. Do końca zygrywała się swoim kuprem nikiey młódka. Będąc młodą wdową, iednego razu rozgorzała do pewnego młodego szlachcica, y nie mogąc go dopaść, w dzień Młodzianków przyszła do iego alkierza dać mu rózgi; ba ów szlachcic wsunął iey łacno co insze niźli rózgi. Dokazała ieszcze nieiedno insze. Znałem iną panią wdowę, która przechowała swoie wdowstwo pięćdziesiąt lat y zawdy folguiąc swemu ciałku wdzięcznie z barzo roztropnym statkiem, y z rozmaitemi, y nieieden raz. Kiedy iey przyszło zmierać, był ieden, z którym się miłowała dwanaście lat y miała zeń syna po kryiomu; wey niewiele dbała na niego, tak iż się go wyparła. Nie schodziż to na moie rzeczenie, iż nie trzeba tak wychwalać niektórych wdów, póki się nie zna ich żywota y ich końca? Owo nigdy bych temu wszytkiemu nie dał rady. Kończmyż więc. Wiem, iż wielu może mi przyganić, iżech ominął siła trefnych słów a opowiastek, które by snadnie upiększyły ieszcze a uszlachetniły tę materyą. Wierzę temu; wżdy odtąd aż do krańca świata nie uźrzałbych końca tego: ba kto zechce podiąć trud a lepiey zrobić, wielce się u wszytkich zasłuży. Owo, moie panie, kończę; daruycie mi, jeślich rzeki co, co wam iest z obrazą. Nie mam tego z natury ani z obyczaiu, abych was miał obrażać a nie spodobać się wam. Ieśli mówię o niektórych, nie mówię o wszytkich; ba o tych niektórych mówię ieno osłaniaiąc imiona y nie rozgłaszaiąc ich. Ukrywam ie tak dobrze, iż nie można ich przeznać; y zgorszenie może paść na nie ieno z domysłów a podeźrzenia, a nie z pokazania iakoby palicem. Mnimam y boię się, iż tu powtórzyłem wiele słów a opowieści, które podałem przódzi w moich inszych rozprawach. W czym proszę tych, którzy okażą mi tę łaskę y przeczytaią ie wszytkie, aby zechcieli mi darować, bowiem nie podaię się za wielgiego piśmiennika ani bych miał tak dobre pomiarkowanie, by wszytko spamiętać. Toć tak znaczna osoba iak Plutarch powtarza często w swoich dziełach iedną rzecz po dwa razy. Owo tym, którzy zechcą drukować moie xięgi, będzie trzeba ieno dobrego korrektora, aby wszytko uładził.